


Deadly Resurrection

by Winnie



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Attempted Murder, Broken Bones, Closure, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forced Marriage, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Male Bonding, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Revenge, Sadism, Stalking, Team as Family, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 79,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnie/pseuds/Winnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, most of the team have left town for the holiday, except for Chris and Ezra. It's the perfect time for everything to go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Marti who gave me the idea for the Cemetery scene. I hope she enjoys it. This story follows [Deadly Obsession](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1069305?view_full_work=true) and brings up events in that story. I would also like to thank Robin and Pamela for the great beta job. Thanks to Antoinette for taking up the reins and doing a final beta on this one.
> 
> I own no rights to the show or characters, but love to play around and hopefully do my part to keep their memory alive.
> 
> Once again, this story is heavy on the H/C and emotional angst (Chris and Ezra). Check the tags for specifics.

Chris Larabee closed the file on his desk and leaned back in his chair. God, it was hard to believe Christmas was less than a week away and the guys were already up to date on the most pressing cases. Orin had made it a policy that The Firm would be closed for three weeks, starting the week before Christmas and ending the week after the New Year.

 

Buck and Inez were finally an item and she’d invited him to visit her folks in Mexico. Wilmington had been of two minds about going, but with a little push from the team he’d packed his bags and boarded the flight with his fiancé. Chris had promised he would make sure the others got their gifts, and had made sure Inez was given the parcel that contained the gifts for her and Buck.

 

Josiah had decided to do something a little different this year and taken a leave of absence to go on a sabbatical in South Africa. His sister Hannah was doing so much better and Chris had made sure Orin understood why the older man was leaving in order to spend time with her. They would be touring many of the places their father had visited. Josiah was hopeful that Hannah would come back with fond memories that would show her she had more than one reason to live.

 

Nathan and Rain had left that morning for Toronto and would be spending the next two weeks with her parents. The couple were well on their way to making plans for the Goines to be in Billings for the birth of their grandchild. Rain wanted to finalize some of the details before the due date. Nathan was nervous about spending so much time with them, but he wanted to make his wife happy.

 

JD and Vin had agreed to go to Texas with Nettie and Casey. They would be in Vernon, a small town that had been home for Vin for most of his childhood. His mother had been born and raised in Texas and Vin’s grandfather was a full blooded Native American. Chris had spent some time there with Vin, but as always seemed to be the case, they’d run into trouble. A busload of prisoners was being transferred and they’d been caught up in the escape attempt. Neither man had escaped injury, but they’d both managed to heal. Chris remembered the married couple who owned a restaurant and the special pie she’d made for him and Vin. He’d made Tanner promise to bring one back with him.

 

Larabee heard the tapping of keys in the outer office and knew he wasn’t the only one trying to finish off some last minute files. Ezra Standish was supposed to meet his mother in Rome, but she’d canceled at the last minute. Ezra hid his disappointment well, but Chris knew the man well enough to see the sadness buried beneath the smile. One day he would like to tell Maude Standish exactly what he thought of her, but she wasn’t worth the effort. Her son was, and that was something he hoped Ezra would someday understand.

 

Chris looked out the window at the softly falling snow and knew the drive home would be beautiful. He loved the way the trees and ground were covered in a crisp, pure blanket of white that spoke of a future renewal of life. Maybe he’d invite Ezra to the ranch for the holidays, it would be better than sitting alone and watching the time go by.

 

“Chris, I’m finished with the files and since there’s nothing else on the agenda, I’m going to go home and watch A Christmas Carol,” Standish said from the open doorway.

 

“Ez, I heard you talking to Maude. I’m sorry she canceled on you again,” Larabee said. 

 

“I believe this is what you would call not unexpected,” the conman said.

 

“Maybe not, but it still hurts. How would you feel about spending the holidays at the ranch? We could take the horses for a ride along the old trail,” Larabee suggested.

 

“Let me check my calendar,” Standish said with a grin, and patted the pockets of his Armani suit. “It appears I do not have a calendar and will graciously accept your offer. As long as you allow me to provide the refreshments, we have a deal”

 

“Sounds good to me…hold on,” Larabee said and reached for the phone. “Larabee.”

 

_“Mr. Larabee, this is Carl Reynolds. I’m the caretaker at Holy Cross Cemetery. Is there any way you can come over here?”_

 

“I can be there in an hour. What’s wrong?”

 

_“I’m afraid someone vandalized the headstones on your wife and son’s graves…”_

 

“What? When?” Larabee asked, his eyes filled with anger as he held up his hand for Standish to be quiet.

 

_“It happened sometime during the night…”_

 

“And you’re only calling me now!”

 

_“We would not have seen it, but someone made a point of making it stand out. Whoever did this made sure the snow was removed from the headstones and the graves. They also took the time to write a message on them, but I’d rather not discuss this over the phone. Would you please come down here?”_

 

“I’ll be there in half an hour,” Larabee said and hung up. His hand was shaking as he sat back and he could feel Ezra watching him closely.

 

“Chris, what’s wrong?” Standish asked, worried that whatever news Larabee had been given had made him turn as white as the snow falling outside the window.

 

“Someone vandalized Sarah and Adam’s graves,” Larabee said and stood up. “I need to go over there.”

 

“Not alone…I’ll drive,” Standish said and grabbed Larabee’s keys off the desk. “You get your jacket while I shut everything down.”

 

“Thanks, Ez,” Larabee said and fought to bring everything into focus. God help him, but how could this have happened. Why would anyone want to vandalize the graves of the two people he loved more than anything in the world? He grabbed his jacket from the closet and changed into his winter boots before leaving his office to find Ezra waiting for him at the door.

 

“Did he say what the vandalism was?” Standish asked as they made their way to the elevator.

 

“Just that they cleared away the snow and wrote something on the headstones,” Larabee answered. It was hard enough at this time of year, but to have someone desecrate their graves made it even worse. He hadn’t been able to find the people who’d killed his wife and son, but, by God, he would find the bastards responsible for this.

 

“We’ll find out who did this, Chris, and when we do we’ll make them sorry they were born,” Standish said angrily. He saw Larabee’s head nod once and wished there was some way he could change what had happened to Chris’ family. God only knew how hard the man fought to come back from the devastating loss, but his team understood what it had done to him. Chris had almost killed himself, not only through alcohol, but also by throwing himself into his job. A job that was hard enough without having a death wish. It had taken all of them to keep him from drowning in a bottle and in the misery of being forced to live his life without his loved one.

 

“Ezra, do me a favor and don’t tell the others about this. I don’t want to ruin their holidays,” Larabee said once the elevator doors closed.

 

“Are you sure, Chris?”

 

“I’m sure,” the blond told him. “Maybe it’s not as bad as Reynolds said.”

 

“Perhaps, but let’s not dwell on it until we see for ourselves,” Standish told him. He could see Larabee’s shoulders slump when they reached his truck and wished there was some way to ease the sorrow in the sea green eyes. They climbed inside and Ezra drove away from the office building. He knew Holy Cross Cemetery was on Mullowney Lane and pulled into the traffic as a snow plow cleared the opposite side of the street.

 

Larabee closed his eyes and thought about his life before it had all gone to hell. Ella Gaines was his worst nightmare, and the cause of his life of solitude. He’d flirted with Mary Travis and several other woman, but he could not get serious when the bitch was a threat to anyone he got close to. Every now and then he got a letter or package from her, but there was never a return address or anything that could tell him where she was. The packages were usually small, expensive mementos of her ‘love’ for him. Other times they were reminders of their life before he’d met Sarah Connolly. God, help him, but there were times when he wished he’d never met Sarah, but when he looked at the pictures of her and Adam, he knew the world was a better place for having them in it, even if it was too short a time. Chris knew there would come a time when they were face to face and when that time came, he would not hesitate to put a bullet between her eyes.

 

Ezra kept glancing in the mirror at the man in the passenger seat and knew there was nothing he could say or do to ease the pain so evident in the set of Chris’ jaw. He felt inadequate and wished there was something he could say or do, but he wasn’t Vin or Buck, and he didn’t think he would say the right thing. His mother had never been the touchy feely type, and even as a child, she’d seldom hugged him or showed any affection toward him. His memories of childhood were something out of an old Victorian book where children were seen and not heard. Maude used him for several cons before dumping him on his uncle.

 

There was one uncle on his mother’s side, who meant more to him than all the rest combined. Hiram Standish was a gruff bear of a man who could do one thing no other man, present company accepted, could do. He could verbally spar with Maude and not only hold his own, but more often than not, he could get the upper hand. That was something few individuals could boast about, himself included. Hiram was also a wonderful man who put his hands to good use, not with a deck of cards, but with a hammer, leather and anything else he could use to make his special saddles. Chris had bought one for Vin two Christmases ago, and this year, Ezra planned to surprise him with a Hiram Standish, one of a kind. A black saddle with silver studs that would easily cost five thousand dollars or more because of the intricate design, but Hiram was charging him for supplies only.  

 

Ezra turned onto Mullowney Lane and wasn’t surprised to find the gates open. What did surprise him was the man waving them inside. He was a lot younger than Ezra pictured him, maybe a year or two older than JD. Like a lot of young people, he seemed oblivious to the cold and wore a short bomber style jacket, no hat and no gloves.

 

Ezra pulled the truck into a parking spot and exited as Chris did the same on the opposite side.

 

“Mr. Larabee?”

 

“Are you Reynolds?” the blond asked.

 

“Yes, Sir, I’m sorry to have to call you like this, but I knew you’d want to see it. The police were out already, but there wasn’t much they could tell us,” Reynolds explained.

 

“Thanks for calling,” Larabee said and motioned toward Ezra. “This is Ezra Standish.”

 

“It doesn’t seem fit to say it’s a pleasure to meet you, but I hope you understand why I called,” Reynolds said.

 

“I’m grateful you did,” Larabee told him. He passed the man and started walking toward the spot where his wife and son were buried. He’d been here so often, he could walk it in his sleep. The path had been recently shoveled, but there was a light dusting of snow on the ground.

 

“You know the way?” Reynolds asked.

 

“He does,” Standish answered and knew Larabee was in automatic mode and hoped the vandalism wasn’t as bad as this man told them.

 

Chris swallowed several times against the nausea churning in his gut. How could anyone be so cruel? Why would they desecrate the graves? Whoever was behind this would find out just what he meant by a little Larabee-style justice. They would think twice about doing it again. He turned off the main path and could see the graves bathed in the white lights someone had erected in a nearby tree. He had a feeling Reynolds was behind it, and would have said something, but there seemed to be no way to form words when he saw the graves.

 

The graves and the headstones were cleared of snow, and someone had spread what looked like feces across the ground. The words, so lovingly thought out were sprayed with a crimson tide that had dripped down over the letters. There was a single word written across Sarah’s tombstone, one that cut him to the core, Whore. It was crudely written, but unmistakably malicious. Adam’s tombstone was likewise defiled with the word Bastard written in capital letters.

 

“Who the hell did this? Why wasn’t someone taking care of them? Why wasn’t I taking care of them?” Larabee snarled and whirled on the caretaker. “Where were you people? Why didn’t someone see who did this? Why didn’t someone stop them?”

 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Larabee, but it was done sometime last night. We’ve never had anything like this happen before and only noticed it because someone had shoveled the path. The police are investigating, but with it being the holiday season and all they’ve got their hands full. I promise we’re going to do everything we can to clean this up,” Reynolds told him.

 

“Chris, whoever did this will pay for it,” Standish said.

 

“Yes, they will,” Larabee said and knelt between the graves. He reached out and placed a hand on each one as tears formed in his eyes. He felt like a locomotive was screaming through his skull and fought the urge to lash out. There was nothing more he could do right now, but, when he found out who was behind this atrocity, he would tear them limb from limb and damn the consequences.

 

“Chris, Mr. Reynolds said the police would be calling you…do you want to see if Captain Miller is there?”

 

“Give me a minute,” Larabee told him and heard the two men walk away. “I promise you, Sarah, I will find out who did this…they’ll pay for it…I, God, I miss you both so much it hurts. I’ll come back tomorrow and clean this off with my bare hands if I have to.”

 

Chris could feel the anger and frustration burning inside and breathed through tightly clenched teeth as he tried to figure out who would have done this to his loved ones. Several names came to mind, but one seemed to leap out at him and he stood up.

 

“Chris, are you ready to go?” Standish asked.

 

“I think so,” Larabee said and looked at Reynolds. “I’m going to call the company that made the headstones and have them come down and take a look.”

 

“All right, Mr. Larabee,” Reynolds said. “Have them call me and I’ll meet them here.”

 

“Thank you,” the blond said. He walked slowly away, glancing over his shoulder several times, as if he could make this nightmare disappear. Every time he came here it felt like he was losing them all over again, and his heart ached at the feelings of loss and anger he felt.

 

Ezra kept glancing at the man walking beside him and wished there was some way he could ease the torment in the man’s eyes. Chris had lost himself in grief when they were murdered and now it seemed like he was withdrawing again. Ezra would not let that happen and would do everything in his power to help the blond find justice. They reached the car and he helplessly watched as Larabee leaned against it, and again wished Buck or Vin was here. He felt inadequate in the face of the overwhelming grief this man suffered from.

 

“I need a drink,” Larabee said softly.

 

“We could go to my place,” Ezra offered.

 

“Do you have any Glenlivet?” Larabee asked hopefully.

 

“I received a new bottle yesterday and have yet to break the seal,” Standish assured him and opened the driver’s side door. “Why don’t we pick up a pizza on the way and you can take advantage of my guestroom?”

 

“Sounds good…thanks, Ezra,” the blond said. He stayed where he was for several minutes before sighing heavily and getting into the passenger seat.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Ezra watched as Chris took the glass of scotch and walked to the glass-enclosed solarium. The pizza remained untouched, and he knew there was no point in trying to get the other man to eat. They’d stopped at the police station and spoken with Robert Miller. The captain assured them that they were looking into it, but so far there was very little to go on.

 

Ezra thought Chris would go ballistic when he was told there were other cases that took precedence right now. Miller had apologized for his choice of words, but went on to explain that there was a double homicide that needed their attention. He tried to assure Chris that they were looking into it, but even Ezra wasn’t convinced it would get more than a passing glace. Grave desecration, although traumatizing to those involved, was not a major crime in the city. 

 

Standish heard Larabee talking, and from the sound of it, the call was from Buck. Chris was telling him everything was fine, but Ezra knew he was lying because otherwise, their resident rogue would be on the first plane back to Billings. He waited until the blond was through before joining him. 

 

“Buck said to tell you Inez’s relatives are teaching him some new card games,” Larabee said.

 

“I am fairly certain Buck is wrapping them around his little finger,” Standish observed. 

 

“Inez said he’s behaving himself…mostly,” Larabee said. “I called the Company that made the headstones. They’re sending someone to Holy Cross first thing in the morning. I told them I’d meet them there at eight.”

 

“We will meet them there,” Standish corrected.

 

“Thanks, Ez…make sure you pack enough clothes for a week,” Larabee said.

 

“Are you sure you don’t mind the company?”

 

“I’m sure,” the blond answered and looked into the empty glass in his hand.

 

“Would you care for a refill?”

 

“Wouldn’t mind,” Larabee said. He turned and looked out over the city he loved so much and watched as Christmas lights came on in several homes across the street. A smile formed as he thought about the season and how much Adam loved it when they drove into the city the week of Christmas. They parked the car in the agency parking lot, and walked up and down the residential streets. Adam would walk between him and Sarah, holding both their hands and exclaiming delightfully when the lights would come on. He especially loved the inflatable Santas and snowmen and helped Chris with their own decorations. Sarah would stay inside and make hot chocolate and cookies to warm them once they were finished.

 

“It’s hard to believe Christmas is just four days away,” Standish said and handed Larabee the glass of Scotch.

 

“Thanks,” Larabee said, but continued to stare out the window. “I know Maude wasn’t around much when you were a child, Ez, but do you have any special memories of Christmas?”

 

“I do,” Standish said and smiled as he sipped the scotch. “I believe I was five at the time and Mother was involved with this Frenchman. He insisted that she fly me to his villa in the south of France and even met me at the airport. I remember getting off the plane and being on my best behavior so that Mother would not regret sending for me. She had told me about Monsieur LeBlanc and told me he was nearly twice her age, but had never had any children of his own. He never married, but had several relationships before meeting mother. They’d spent six months together before she told him about me and she said he was anxious to meet me.”

 

“Was he good to you?”

 

“Yes, he was. Mother introduced us and he told me to call him Uncle Henri. We went to his Villa in a stretch limo and arrived there just as the Christmas lights came on. I don’t think I’ve ever seen more lights on a house. They would even make the Griswold home look dark and I’m telling you I was just like any child shown what Christmas could be like for the ultra-rich. We went inside and Uncle Henri showed me to my room. It was enormous; Chris…the bed was so big I was sure I’d get lost in the blankets. I went to unpack, but one of the maids came in and began unpacking my clothes while Mother and Uncle Henri took me downstairs. I was amazed at the size of the home, Chris, and felt like I was in a king’s castle.”

 

“I bet Maude felt right at home,” Larabee said.

 

“She did and Uncle Henri did everything to keep her happy. We went into the great room and there was this tree that reached from the floor to the ceiling. The lights were on and the star… I swear the star was as big as the one they use at Rimrock Mall and there was a bright light at each point. I just stared at it until Uncle Henri told me it was time to decorate it. That’s when I saw the boxes next to the huge fireplace. Mother wanted me to sit down, but Uncle Henri told her that if anything was broken it could easily be replaced. He said he wanted to see Christmas through a child’s eyes. There were so many beautiful things in those boxes and some of them were as delicate as blown glass, but I never broke anything and he would lift me so I could put them on the branches I couldn’t reach. It took a long time to empty the boxes and there wasn’t much on the top of the tree, but Uncle Henri told me it was the most beautiful tree he’d ever seen.”

 

“Christmas through a child’s eye is something everyone should experience,” Larabee said.

 

“I agree,” Standish said.

 

“What happened to your Uncle Henri?”

 

“He died a year later of complications caused by diabetes. It is one of the few times I remember seeing mother cry. I believe she truly loved him,” Standish said. “I know he loved her…he told me so when we visited him at the hospital the day before he died. He was the closest thing to a father I ever had and he changed mother. That Christmas was just the beginning because for the next year mother wanted to keep me around and Uncle Henri was always with us. We saw movies and went to the fair and the circus just like a real family. Losing him was one of the hardest things I ever had to face, and it sent mother into a bad tailspin. She sent me to live with another relative and I think that was the hardest part of losing him.”

 

“'Cause you lost him, are you sorry you ever had him in your life?”

 

“God, no. He was the best thing that ever happened to me and to my mother,” Standish answered. “She was more attentive to me than at any other time in my life, Chris, and I really felt she loved me.”

 

“She does love you, Ezra, she just doesn’t seem to know how to show it,” Larabee told him and walked into the living room. He grabbed the box of pizza and returned to the solarium, where he sat in one of the comfortable chairs beside the small cherry wood table.

 

“Your turn, Chris.”

 

“My turn for what?” Larabee asked.

 

“I told you about my favorite Christmas…it’s only fitting that you return the favor,” Standish answered and watched as a hint of a smile formed on Larabee’s face.

 

“Adam was two... Sarah was so in her glory and we went to pick out the Christmas tree at a local tree farm. She wanted to experience the whole thing since she’d always had an artificial tree. We bundled Adam up and brought a sled with us. He was happy and Sarah brought hot chocolate with us. We must have checked every tree on that farm until she saw this one set on a back lot. The owner of the property said it was a dud…can you imagine a Christmas tree being called a dud? Sarah was so upset when he told her the little tree was destined to be in the fireplace, not beside it. She stood toe to toe with him and told him the little tree was going to be next to our fireplace before nightfall, even if it meant she would dig it up with her bare hands.”

 

“I hope he didn’t call her on it?”

 

“Very nearly, but he said if she wanted it that badly she could have it.”

 

“Please tell me you didn’t pay full price for it?”

 

“No, all it cost her was a cup of hot cocoa, and a couple of cookies, and an apology from the man. By the time we left the farm, he thought the sun rose and shone on Sarah. We brought the tree home and Adam was so excited and just wanted to put it up, but he was also tired so Sarah and I got him into bed and told him we wouldn’t decorate the tree until he woke from his nap,” Larabee said and a smile formed on his face as he thought of the way Sarah sang to their son before leaving him to sleep.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

_Chris watched as his wife gently tucked their son into bed and began singing softly to him. It was an old Celtic lullaby, one that had been passed down for generations on her mother’s side of the family. Adam had always loved it, and on nights when Sarah wasn’t around he’d tried to sing it, but God help him, he couldn’t carry a tune if his life depended on it. It usually ended with Adam crying and him frustrated until he sat in the chair near the window and rocked his son to sleep._

_“Chris, he’s sleeping…let’s go,” Sarah whispered and took her husband\s hand._

_“He’s sleeping, but you and I don’t have to,” Larabee said. He closed the door and smiled as he swept her off the floor. Her arms went around his neck and she stared into his eyes. God, he could so lose himself in the wondrous depths, like limpid pools of simmering blue flames._

_“Just what do you have in mind, Mr. Larabee; I am a married woman you know?”_

_“Whoever he is he’s the luckiest sonofabitch to walk the earth,” Larabee told her and drank in the scent of the woman he’d given his heart to._

_“Is my virtue in danger?”_

_“No, Ma’am…”_

_“Please, Sir, don’t play games with me…my virtue belongs to the man I love.”_

_“Like I said…luckiest sonofabitch…” the word was muffled as her lips pressed against his and he was never so glad that Adam was a sound sleeper. He carried into the living room and smiled when she saw what he’d done while she’d changed Adam and got him ready for his nap._

_The fire crackled and spread a soft glow over the blankets spread out nearby. Several candles were lit, while soft music played on the stereo in the corner. A bottle of wine was nestled in a bucket of ice on one side of the blankets and two glasses were ready to be filled. Several pillows were on the blanket and a single red rose was a start contrast to the white pillow it lay on._

_“So this is what you were up to while I was busy with our son. Are you taking me…”_

_“That was the plan…to take you and show you how much I love you, Sarah Larabee.”_

_“What would my husband do if he heard you say that? He’s very jealous and possessive, you know? I heard tell he would shoot anyone who tried to move in on his territory.”_

_“I heard that too,” Larabee said and smiled as he released her. She stood before him with a hint of a smile that spoke of the love she felt for him. He reached out and slowly removed her blouse before turning his attention to the form fitting jeans. This woman was built like a Goddess with the face of an angel and the fiery temper that matched her flame colored hair. There were a few occasions when he’d been on the receiving end of that temper, but he’d deserved it and let her speak her mind. The times when that happened could be counted on one hand and he’d done something without thinking and it usually ended with a trip to the ER._

_“Chris, did you lock the door?”_

_“I did, Love,” Larabee said and seductively moved his hands down her body, enjoying the way her nipples hardened as he tweaked them. She moaned and reached for him, but he caught her hands and held them as he whispered softly in her right ear. “Not yet, Sarah, this is my playground and I set the tone.”_

_“God, Chris,” she said as he removed the last of her clothing._

_Chris stood back and felt the heat stirring in his groin as he stared at the embodiment of perfection. Sarah Larabee was the flower that bloomed in the mountains, with the wind brushing the petals until there was nothing else a man could possibly desire. He knew there would never be another woman for him as he pulled her to him and kissed her, lengthening the touch as desire made him rock hard._

_“Chris, I want…”_

_“I know…”_

_“Your clothes…”_

_“I know,” he said and felt her tugging at the zipper of his jeans. Her fingers brushed against his bare skin and he felt their love as if he was a teenager given his first taste of the forbidden fruit. God, he wanted her so badly, but he wanted to make it last. He wanted her to know that she was the only one in this world who could make him feel this way._

_“Chris, I want…oh, God…”_

_“Tell me what you want, Sarah,” Larabee whispered and eased her down on the blankets._   
  


_“I want you…inside me,” she whispered breathlessly._

_“Not yet,” Larabee said and stretched out beside her. He ran his fingers down her stomach and cupped her womanhood as she arched her body toward his touch. His fingers slipped inside and he heard her gasp as he touched the spot that made her squirm with unbridled excitement. The soft moans told him his ministrations were having the desired effect as he used his tongue to tease the nub of her right breast. He suckled, and felt her hands on his body as he played her body like it was his own instrument of pleasure. The truth was that was exactly what she was, because giving her what she desired also gave him the heady excitement of knowing he was giving her what she wanted. What her body and mind craved and he smiled when she managed to get her hand around his cock and began to stroke it in rhythm with his fingers._

_“Chris…I…”_

_Chris heard her breathless whisper and continued to tease her nipples as he rubbed his body against hers. God, he wanted to be inside her, but not until they were both ready. They knew each other’s bodies; they’d spent many nights enjoying the search for hidden treasures that could make them both heady with excitement. He felt the moisture of her natural fluids and knew it would not take much longer as he continued to bring her closer and closer to the edge of the intoxicating abyss that would culminate in their passion for love._

_Sarah felt him teasing her, bringing her closer and closer to that wonderful sensation of utter abandon. These were the special times, the times when Chris took the lead and was so totally unexpected and so wonderfully sensual. She moaned when he stroked her sensitive spot and suckled on her left breast and knew this was the only kind of torture a normal person would ever enjoy. Not because of pain, but because it gave he the chance to release her passion with the man she loved more than life itself._

_“I love you,” she whispered, a soft moan that sounded more like a purr as he played her like a fine pianist, stroking the specific keys that could bring the greatest performance of the love they shared. “Please…”_

_Chris knew what she wanted and knew she was ready as he released his hold on her breath and lifted her onto his body. He slid inside and moaned at the sensation of being sheathed in a velvety warm haven that was meant only for him. Sarah began to move with him as the fire crackled in the hearth._

_Sarah felt him drive deeper inside her, filling her with such wonderful sensations that she cried out softly and began to move faster. She sighed as he turned her so that he was now positioned above her and felt him pull out until just the thick head of his cock was inside and then he skillfully plundered her body in ways only he could do. She felt him suckle first her right nipple, before moving to the left and still he continued to pace himself so that they both cried out as his seed spilled inside her._

_She felt him holding his upper body off hers, and smiled at the care and concern this man showed during their love making. She pulled him down so that his body covered hers and whispered. “I love you, Chris Larabee.”_

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

****

“I love you too, Sarah.”

 

“What did you say, Chris?” Standish asked. Larabee had been quiet for several minutes and Ezra had briefly wondered what he was thinking about. A hint of a smile formed on the man’s face and he said something so softly that he wasn’t sure the blond had spoken at all.

 

“Just thinking out loud, Ez,” Larabee said and sat down on the comfortable chair next to Standish.

 

“So, what happened with the tree? Did you, Sarah, and Adam decorate it when you got home?”

 

“No, Adam was tired so we put him down for a nap.”

 

“And his mother and father were left with some time on their own. So, was there a fire and wine and…”

 

“A man doesn’t share his secrets, Ezra,” Larabee said and gave the other man a cocky grin when he offered him the bottle of scotch. He poured a stiff drink and walked to the window overlooking the city. The brightly colored Christmas lights reminded him of better times, but his mind kept coming back to the reason he was staying with Ezra.

 

How the hell could someone be so callous and cruel? Why use those words? Why whore and bastard? Those words made the act personal and God help him there was only one person he could think of who would defile Sarah and Adam’s graves.

 

“What are you thinking about, Chris?” Standish said when he noted the way the vein seemed to pop on Larabee’s forehead. It was one of the man’s tells and usually only happened when he was deep in thought.

 

“Sorry, Ez, I know I’m not much company right now.”

 

“After what we saw I can hardly blame you,” Standish said. He wondered what Buck or Vin would say right now and felt inadequate in the wake of the other man’s sorrow. In spite of his chosen line of work and the horrors he’d seen, the sheer atrocity of having someone write those two words and defile the graves was something he could not fathom. “I swear, Chris, we’ll find out who did this and when we do they’ll pay for it.”

 

“Ella…”

 

“What did you say?”

 

“I said Ella. She’s behind this, Ezra.”

 

“How can you be sure?”

 

“I can’t answer that, Ez. Let’s just say I feel it in my gut…like I ate some rotten piece of meat.”

 

“She is that…a rotten piece of meat I mean,” Standish said. “Maybe we should go see Captain Miller and tell him what you believe.”

 

“That’s just it, Ezra, it may be what I believe, but they won’t do anything without proof.”

 

“Maybe we should call the others back and…”

 

“And what? Tell them my gut says Ella’s come back to town? We don’t have enough to go to the police and we sure as hell don’t have enough to ruin their holidays.”

 

“Chris. She’s dangerous.”

 

“I know she is, Ez, but I’m not going to live my life in fear of that bitch. When I see her again I’ll shoot her where she stands.”

 

“Chris…”

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t be around me right now, Ezra. If I remember correctly, she threatened to kill anyone I cared about and the rest of the world be damned,” Larabee said. The truth was he had that letter memorized, word for word and one of the things he wanted to do was shove it down her fucking throat and make her eat it.

 

“She doesn’t scare me, Chris.”

 

“Then you’re a bigger fool than me, Ezra. She’s the devil incarnate and I won’t give any hostages to fortune.”

 

“I believe you already have…we all have, Chris. We did that when you brought us all together and banded us together as brothers. That’s something I never had as a child and I swear if you try to push us away, I’ll kick your posterior into the next millennium and no one would blame me either.”

 

“Thanks, Ez,” Larabee said and looked at the drink in his hand. Suddenly, he didn’t feel like he needed it and placed it on the table. He could almost feel her watching him, and knew it wasn’t possible, but her evil could reach him from anywhere, at any time. She’d proven that time and again, and that was the main reason he didn’t want to get into a serious relationship with anyone. Unlike most people, he had a stalker, one that lay low for long periods of time, and then one day showed up like slow acting poison, deadly and cruel. 

 

“Chris, she will make a mistake and when she does we will get her.”

 

“I hope so…because I don’t want to lose anyone else I care about,” the blond said. He suddenly felt weary to the bone, yet there was no way he’d be able to sleep. Tomorrow he was going to start looking for the bitch and when he found her, he would make good on his promise. She would eat the damn paper and her words would die with her.

 

“Would you be interested in watching one of those wonderful Christmas classics they’ve been playing night and day?”

 

“Christmas Vacation?” Larabee asked with a grin.

 

“Well, I’m not sure that one is a classic, but it is always on my must watch list,” Standish said.

 

“Adam used to love to watch Christmas Eve on Sesame Street. Every time Oscar went flying in his garbage can he’d ask me to play it again,” Larabee said wistfully as they walked into the living room.

 

“Can I tell you something, Chris?”

 

“Go ahead,” Larabee said.

 

“It is a secret indulgence of mine to sit and watch that program. I have never told anyone, but you…it was a show I watched with Uncle Hiram. We’d sit on the floor stringing popcorn while watching the show.”

 

“How is your uncle?”

 

“He is as brusque and irritable as ever, but we both know that’s all show,” Standish said and turned on the Sony 50 inch HD TV.

 

“I’d love to hear you tell him that to his face,” Larabee said.

 

“Bite your tongue,” Standish said and popped the DVD of Christmas Vacation into the Blue Ray player. Before long, both men were sitting back and laughing at the antics of the Griswold family.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Ella Gaines knew she was playing with fire, but she needed to do this and the man seated across from her had never been able to refuse her anything. In spite of the scarring to the right side of her body and face, Jack Averil still loved her. She had refused to have the surgeons do anything about the scars because she wanted to prove to Chris Larabee just how much she loved him. She would bear any punishment he deemed necessary to prove they belonged together.

 

Ella had often looked at her image in the mirror and was never repulsed by what she saw because she knew, deep down, that it was the proof she needed to show him. Five years had passed since the day she’d taken the whore and the bastard child from him, five years that had done nothing to dampen her spirit. The fact that Chris had never remarried or even taken a lover was proof that he loved her.

 

“Ella, would you like more wine?” Averil asked.

 

“Yes, please, Jack,” Ella told him and fingered the picture she held in her hand. It was taken years ago, before that woman came into his life and took him from her. She forgave him for allowing the whore to keep him company, but she would not forgive him for allowing the child to be born. It should never have happened. A child was meant to be born to a happily married couple and a symbol of their love…she was supposed to have Chris Larabee’s children. Not her…not some whore he could find on any street corner.

 

Ella thought about the damage she’d done to the graves and a smile formed on her face. She knew when her beloved saw it, he would have to pretend it upset him, but she would know the truth. Chris had to keep up appearances for the sake of his job and the idiots he worked with, but it was time he faced the truth and came home to her.

 

“Ella, it’s time for your medications,” Averil told her.

 

“I don’t want them anymore, Jack. They make me sleepy and I have too much to do. Did you make the arrangements yet?”

 

“I did…by this time tomorrow night you should be wrapped in his arms,” Averil said and wondered how he would get through the next few days. He loved Ella Gaines, had for many years now and even spent time making love to her, but she was obsessed with Chris Larabee. What would she do if he was no longer part of the equation? Would she turn her love to him where it belonged or would she wallow in sorrow until there was none of the woman he loved left?

 

“Jack are you sure everything is ready for him…for us?”

 

“Yes, Love…”

 

“Oh, you mustn’t call me that when he is here.”

 

“I won’t, but for now I don’t have to worry. Now, I know five of his men are away for the holidays, but one man remains behind.”

 

“Who is it?”

 

“Ezra Standish,” Averil answered.

 

“I know his mother…she is quite good at cards, but she is uncouth. Take care of him, but make it look like an accident,” Ella said.

 

“I’ll make arrangements to have his car run off the road…perhaps faulty brakes on icy roads would do the trick,” Jack said.

 

“And if he’s killed, all the better,” Ella told him.

 

“I will offer a bonus if that happens,” Averil told her and sat beside her. He put his right arm around her and pulled her close, wishing he could make this a more permanent arrangement and understanding it would never happen as long as Chris Larabee was alive.

 

“Jack, I know you don’t like Chris, but you have to realize he’s been brainwashed by those other bastards. Wilmington and Tanner are the worst and if they try to stop this I want them dead too.”

 

“If we get Larabee to come with us, we won’t have to worry about the others. They’re out of the city now and according to my sources they won’t be back until the New Year. We just have to wait until the time is right,” Averil said and kissed her deeply. He had done this quite often and although they both enjoyed it, he knew she was seeing Larabee and pretending his were the hands caressing her breasts. He’d heard her moan Larabee’s name when he entered her body and silently cursed the bastard for what he’d done to Ella Gaines.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Ezra turned the volume down on the television and reached for the blanket he’d brought from the linen closet. Chris had fallen asleep when they’d been halfway through A Christmas Carol and remained that way once the show ended. He could wake him and have him go to the guest room, but the sofa was comfortable and he didn’t know whether Larabee would be able to go back to sleep.

 

Ezra covered his friend with the warm blanket before putting away the half bottle of liquor and the two empty glasses. They’d eaten the last of the pizza and he placed the box in the recycle bin before making his way toward the master bedroom. He took one last look at his guest, and was glad to see he was still sleeping. 

_‘Don’t worry, Chris, if Ella is behind this we’ll find her,’_ he silently vowed. There was no way in hell he would allow the woman to get to his friend, but there were times when there was nothing they could do to stop it. God, he hoped Chris was wrong and that the demon in disguise of a woman had nothing to do with what was done to the graves.

 

Ezra entered his bedroom and looked at his cell phone, silently cursing the face that he’d missed a call from Hiram Standish. Knowing the old man was probably still up and working on one of his special orders, Ezra hit speed dial and wasn’t surprised when his uncle answer on the first ring.

 

_“Bout bloody time you called me back. The damn saddle is ready. Took some doing, but I found a place that worked in them special studs you wanted.”_

 

“I am sorry, Uncle Hiram, but I had no choice. Chris was here and I really want to keep the saddle a surprise.”

 

_“How is Larabee? Has he been playing ‘round with them yellow jackets he’s ‘lergic to?”_

 

“Not since we were at your place. How are you, Uncle Hiram?”

 

_“How do you think I am, Ezra? I’ve got arthritis and angina and the damn doctors seem to think they know what’s good for me, but they don’t know nothin’. When are ya gonna pick this saddle up?”_

 

“Well, there’s been a little trouble here. Someone…some callous, unfeeling, idiotic…”

 

_“I take it you’re not a fan of this person?”_

 

“To say the least,” Ezra said. “They defiled Sarah and Adam Larabee’s graves, Uncle Hiram….they did it in the worst possible way and I need to be here for Chris.”

 

_“Oh, hell, hasn’t he been through enough?”_

 

“Yes, he has, and that’s why I asked him to spend the night at my penthouse.”

 

_“He’s there?”_

 

“Yes, he’s sleeping on the couch.”

 

_“I thought you had a guest room?”_

 

“I do, but he fell asleep during ‘A Christmas Carol’ and I thought it best to let him sleep.”

 

_“Ya know, Ezra, there’s more of me in ya than Maude would ever admit.”_

 

“Mothah would be appalled to hear that, but I, Sir, am honored.”

 

_“Hell, you been hittin’ the sauce tonight?”_

 

“I may have imbibed a minuscule…”

 

_“Them big words don’t mean nothin’ to me, Kid, so save ‘em for someone who knows what they mean. Now, listen up, ‘cause ya know I hate repeatin’ myself.”_

 

“Yes, Sir…”

 

_“Don’t ya sir me none…stick with Uncle Hiram…now as I started to say, I gotta be in Billings day after tomorrow for some of them fancy tests, so how ‘bout I bring the saddle with me?”_

 

“That would be great…thank you for this, Uncle Hiram…”

 

_“You can thank me by getting me a bottle of that good swill you drink. Will you be at your penthouse or should I call when I get there?”_

 

“Call me when you leave for Billings and I will arrange to meet you and buy you lunch or dinner depending on the time of day.”

 

_“Sounds good, Kid, I’ll see you in a couple of days.”_

 

Ezra smiled and hung up the phone. Hiram Standish was an enigma, and Ezra hoped his uncle understood how much he meant to him. The elderly man understood who he was and didn’t try to change him…Chris was the same way and that was one of the reasons he’d accepted the man’s offer of a job.  A hint of a smile was born as he thought about that fateful day when his mother was bested by a man covered in dirt and grease.

****

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

****

_Chris was working on his truck and covered in dirt and grease when the message came from Standish saying he wasn't sure he could take him up on the offer. He dropped what he was doing and drove to Standish' upscale apartment. He ignored the looks on the manager's face as his boot heels clicked on the hardwood floor and left tracks of dirt across the highly polished wood. He stabbed at the button and smiled at the extravagantly dressed woman who stepped out of the elevator. Once inside he hit the button that would take him to the top floor, where Standish owned the penthouse suite. He didn't bother with the doorbell, instead opting to pound on the door until it was opened by a woman dressed in a light cream-colored suit._

_"The servant’s entrance is downstairs," the woman told him, disgusted at the way he was dressed._

_"Not a servant. I'm here to see Ezra Standish."_

_"My son does not wish to see..."_

_"I'm not here to see you, Lady. Now do your damn job and tell Standish Chris Larabee is here to see him!" The blond pushed past her and stood just inside the door._

_"Well, I never..."_

_"Don't matter to me whether or not you never...just get Standish out here!"_

_"My son..."_

_"Your son," Larabee smiled as he realized he was looking at the woman who'd been trying to make Ezra Standish give up any thoughts he had of joining The Firm._

_"Yes, My dear boy..."_

_"Your dear boy is a man. It's damn well time you let him be one!"_

_"How deah you talk to me in such a manner? You will leave my home..."_

_"I'll leave when I talk with Ezra. Now are you gonna tell him he's got company or do I walk in there and tell him myself."_

_"Mothah, is something wrong?" the young man asked as he heard the raised voices. "Oh, Mr. Larabee, what are you doing here?"_

_"I came to see why you changed your mind about joining the team," Larabee said._

_"I didn't change my mind. I told you I would report to the office on Monday morning..."_

_"And I canceled that meeting, Ezra."_

_"Mothah, you had no right..."_

_"I am your mothah and have every right to stop my boy from making a mistake!"_

_"Mrs. Standish, your son has made his decision, why don't you respect him for it?"_

_"Mr. Larabee, I'm not about to let my son go to work for a man of your standing. He is not to ruin his hands by working for a grease monkey like you!"_

_"Sorry, Ma'am, but again, that's Ezra's decision. Ez?"_

_"I'll be at the office at seven sharp, Mr. Larabee."_

_"Good, I'll see you then, Ez." He turned to the woman, smiled and nodded his head. "Nice to meet you, Ma'am," he said sarcastically. He turned and walked away leaving the woman flustered and angry. They'd had several more meetings since that one, but she always managed to catch him at a time when he looked a little the worse for wear._

****

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

****

_‘You certainly showed Mothah you wouldn’t back down and would defend us,’_ Standish thought and lay back on his bed. He turned on the television, but kept the volume low as he flicked through the channels. He found a rehash of the day’s news and settled back to watch it. There was a story about a family who’d found several wrapped packages on their front porch and Ezra hoped they would enjoy what the agency had done.

 

For several years the team had been making sure at least one needy family found out that Santa Claus was not a myth. Each time they made the delivery it brought home just how lucky they were. Poverty was real, and sometimes good people needed that little helping hand. He knew it wouldn’t be long before he was asleep and hoped Chris would not wake until morning.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

****

Larabee awoke with a start and blinked rapidly as he sat up. He’d been so deeply asleep, that waking up like this left him confused and disoriented until he recognized his surroundings. He knew where he was and realized he must have fallen asleep on Ezra’s sofa. It was comfortable enough and he wasn’t aching all over like he usually was.

 

Chris rubbed his face and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. He stood up and walked to the windows overlooking the city. Dawn was beginning to push back the darkness and people would soon be waking to a new day. For most, it was a time for celebration and recently he’d found the joy of the season because of his team. They’d helped him through the year that followed Sarah and Adam’s deaths, and stood beside him when he felt everything slipping away. He’d learned that he may have lost his heart and soul, but they would not want him throwing his life away.

 

Sarah and Adam would always be a part of who he was, of what made him the man he hoped they could be proud of. He’d done some things he regretted, but sometimes that’s what it took to make things right. Chris swallowed the lump that seemed to be choking off his air and looked at the clock on the opposite wall. It was a little after four in the morning and he knew there was no point in trying to go back to sleep.

 

Larabee made his way into the kitchen and turned on the light. He knew Ezra paid a Hispanic lady to cook and clean, and she did an excellent job. The place was spotless, the countertops so clean you could eat off them. Inside the freezer were several seal tight containers with meals prepared by Mrs. Alvarez. The fridge also held fresh produce and Chris couldn’t help, but smile when he saw the container marked Delvecchios. Most people would see it as out of place, but he understood why the carton was there. Mama and Papa Delvecchio were an elderly couple who owned a small deli and grocery his team often frequented. The woman was amazing in the kitchen and the carton held the makings for a soup, you just needed to add a few more ingredients and it was ready in less than 30 minutes. 

 

Chris knew where Ezra kept his special blend and made a pot of coffee. He sat at the counter, listening as it brewed and enjoying the aroma as the liquid drained into the pot. The gambler knew his coffee, and he often made a special batch and gave each member of the agency a freshly ground bag each month.

 

His favorite was a robust flavored Colombian that was stronger than usual and was just what he needed. He heard the final gurgle that signaled the coffee was done and poured himself a cup before returning to the table. He reached for the paper that sat on the countertop and opened it to the sports section. There were the usual updates, but the main one that caught his attention was the fact that there was still no deal where the NHL was concerned.

 

Larabee read through several articles dealing with both the players and the owners, but the one he was caught up in dealt with the fans. Hockey was a major sport, and the NHL was big in the US and Canada, the rivalry was well known around the world. Once he finished with the sports section he turned his attention to the business section and quickly scanned the Wall Street report.

 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Standish asked and moved to the coffee pot on the counter.

 

“I figured you could use the beauty sleep,” Larabee teased and closed the paper.

 

“Did you discover anything interesting in there?”

 

“Nothing I didn’t read yesterday,” the blond answered.

 

“I’ll see if today’s paper has been delivered,” Standish offered.

 

“That’s okay…have your coffee. I’ll grab a shower,” Larabee told him and closed the newspaper before standing up.

 

“Would you like breakfast?”

 

“No, thanks.”

 

“Are you sure? I purchased everything I need to make Eggs Benedict or Western Denver Omelets,” the gambler offered.

 

“Western Denver sounds good,” Larabee said.

 

“You’re on, My Friend, it’ll be on the table when you’re finished your morning ritual,” Standish said and moved to the fridge. He heard Chris leave the room and the sound of water running as he grabbed the fresh vegetables he would need to prepare the omelets.

 

Chris stood under the hot water and leaned against the wall as a hint of a smile was born. The water soothed the tension from his body as his mind drifted back in time and he knew, no matter what happened, Sarah would always be a part of him.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

_Chris watched as the woman who was now his wife began slowly removing her clothing. God, she was even more beautiful than he believed possible and he wanted to pick her up and carry her to their bed, but she’d told him she wanted to do this for him. She slowly danced to the soft strains of Anne Murray ‘Could I Have This Dance’ and knew if he died right here, right now, he would die a happy man. It was the song they’d danced to on their first date, and had chosen it as their first dance as husband and wife._

_“God, Sarah, I must be the luckiest sonofabitch in the world,” Larabee told her as the soft white satin gown slid to the floor. There was nothing left, but the perfectly sculpted body and angelic face that stared at him with eyes that were filled with sweetness. He stood and walked toward her, lifting her into his arms and kissing her as he carried her to the bed and settled her on top.  Buck had outdone himself with the gift he’d bestowed on them. He’d told them both the honeymoon arrangements were already made and if they were not happy with them, then he would do everything in his power to make things right._

_Buck had driven them to the airport, and still didn’t reveal where they were going until they reached the gates and he handed them two tickets to Hawaii. The seats were first class and the end result was they were now staying at a small, beautifully intimate villa on the big island. Buck had arranged for their transportation and they’d been met on arrival by an elderly couple who took care of the villa and the guests._

_Chris had tried to argue with Buck that it was too much, but Buck had quickly told him there were some things that Larabee didn’t know about him. One of those things was that he had a rather wealthy lady friend who had offered him use of the villa at any time as long as he gave her notice. The cost of the tickets was the only out of pocket expenses he incurred._

_“Remind me we need to tell Buck how much his gift means to us,” Sarah said and nuzzled his neck as he stretched out beside her. The touch of his hands on her breasts sent shivers through her and a soft moan of desire escaped as his mouth encircled the nipple of her right breast._

_Chris felt her tremble and used his teeth to gently tease the nipple and ran his fingers down her right side. She wasn’t a virgin, and this wasn’t the first time they’d made love, but he felt like it was all new as his fingers found the soft curls and slowly spread her until he found the pearl that would send her desires into over drive._

_“Oh, God,” Sarah moaned as her new husband possessed every part of her body. His mouth suckled at her nipple, sending sparks of desire through her as his fingers played between her legs and brought her body alive with his touch. She gasped as his teeth scraped her skin, not because it hurt, but because he seemed to be laying her body as if she was an instrument and he was the artist who’d studied how to fine tune it._

_Chris smiled as he released her nipple and used his mouth and tongue to bring her passion alive. Her soft moans made him rock hard and he lifted her on top of him, but did not enter her as he felt her slide down his body. His cock ignited as she used her mouth and tongue to tease the slit and then took every inch of him before running her tongue along the thick blue vein. He soon discovered that he was not as in charge as he first thought as she used her right hand to cup his balls._

_Sarah felt him respond to her ministrations and smiled as he used his hands to stroke her cheeks as she lifted her head and stared into his eyes. She’d been with men before, but not like this. Not so deeply in love that she would abandon all inhibitions just to please him. He had done the same for her and she used his body as a guide and was soon positioned above him._

_“God, Sarah, I want you.”_

_“You have me, Lover…we’re married remember?”_

_“That’s not what I meant…I want to be inside you.”_

_“I know, and I want you too,” she whispered and reached between their bodies until she grasped his engorged shaft. She guided it to the entrance to her body and gently eased her body down onto his cock, smiling when she heard him gasp. She began to move, pulling up until just the bulbous head remained inside and knew he was enjoying the way she possessed his body._

_“Sarah, I…”_

_“Sh…don’t say anything,” Sarah told him as she felt his hands on her breasts, gently kneading them as she cried out in pleasure. He flipped them so that he was on top and began to possess her in the same way she’d showed her prowess with him._

_Chris slowly pushed inside her, content and in love with the way she allowed the loss of control and knew he could never be this happy with anyone else. He pushed inside her, feeling her warmth engulf his cock as he worked to bring them both to that final gasping breath that meant contentment and fulfilment for them both. He heard her cry out and felt her muscles contract as the force of her orgasm made him spill his seed inside her. Again and again he plundered her body until the final drop of cum entered her. He felt himself go soft and pulled out before taking her into his arms. He felt her tremble and looked into her eyes, surprised to see tears slipping down her cheeks._

_“Oh, God, I’m sorry…”_

_“For what?”_

_“Did I hurt you?”_

_“No, Lover, you didn’t hurt me…I’m just happy and I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything like that,” Sarah said._

_Chris smiled and pulled her against him, and knew being married to this woman was more than he’d ever dreamed of. She was his life, his love, his reason for breathing and God help him, he would never let her go._

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

****

Chris felt the anger and pain as he slammed his fist against the wall and knew he’d broken that vow he’d made. No one else knew what he’d silently promised her on their honeymoon, no one, but him. He damn well owed it to Sarah and Adam and their unborn baby girl to find that bitch and send here straight into the devil’s maw.

 

Ella Gaines belonged in hell and should be made to suffer every possible torture imaginable. She had murdered his wife and son because she thought it would make him love her, but she was wrong. What it did, was tear him apart and make him a loner because to do otherwise would be courting death for anyone he loved.

 

Chris reached for the bottle of shampoo and poured some into his hand. He quickly washed his hair and body, silently hoping he could wash away the woman’s evil touch from his skin. How many times had he thought he’d done that only to wake from some nightmare and feel as if he’d been defiled by the devil’s whore?

 

“Chris, breakfast will be ready in five minutes.”

 

“Thanks, Ez,” Larabee said and let the water washed the soap and shampoo from his body before turning it off and opening the shower doors. He stepped out on the soft white mat and reached for a thick terry cloth towel. He wiped the water from his body and was surprised to see fresh clothing on top of the counter. He dressed quickly; glad Ezra had suggested he and Vin leave a bag here in case they had to spend the night. Ezra’s place was a lot more comfortable than the sofa at the office. 

 

Chris left the bathroom and walked into the kitchen just as Ezra was pouring a fresh cup of coffee for both of them. The smell of peppers and onions made his stomach rumble and he sat down with a smile.

 

“Biscuits or toast?”

 

“Biscuits,” Larabee answered, and took two from the basket. “I think Vin is right.”

 

“About what?” Standish asked and sat across from the blond.

 

“He said you’d make someone a good wife,” Larabee teased.

 

“I don’t believe marriage is in my future…at least not if I am to be a wife,” Standish said.

 

“Can’t say I blame you there,” Larabee said and took the first taste of the omelet; glad he’d accepted the man’s offer of breakfast. “Have you ever thought about getting married, Ezra?”

 

“I have, but haven’t met the right woman yet,” Standish told him. “How did you know Sarah was the right…oh, God, I apologize…”

 

“No need,” Larabee told him and smiled. “It just seemed right.”

 

“Didn’t you two meet at the ER?”

 

“We did,” Larabee said and told the story of Buck taking him to the ER and his first encounter with Sarah Connolly. “I think I fell in love with her the minute she walked into the treatment room. She turned me down flat the first time I asked her, but I’d already decided she was going to be Mrs. Chris Larabee. I can be a persistent sonofabitch when it’s called for.”

 

“I never would have guessed, but then again I did see you in action with my Mothah. She’s never admitted that you got the best of her that day, but I enjoy reminding her of that day,” Standish said.

 

“You’ve changed since then, Ezra. I doubt she fully understands the man you are, but she’s an idiot if she doesn’t see what’s plain to everyone else,” Larabee said.

 

“Why, thank you, Mr. Larabee, I believe I chose the right path because of you,” the gambler said and though about the women he’d met over the last few years.

 

“She’s out there you know?”

 

“Who? Mothah?”

 

“No, the right woman, and when you meet her don’t hold back, Ezra. Life’s too damn short and we don’t always get to keep them for long,” Larabee told him. They ate the rest of the meal in silence and quickly cleaned up. Chris wanted to check with Miller, and stop at the cemetery before heading out to the ranch.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Ella Gaines stood on the deck of the house belonging to Jack’s family and watched as the snow silently covered the ground in a pristine blanket of white. Jack had made all the necessary arrangements and it would not be long before her beloved was with her. She turned when she heard footsteps and smiled as Averil joined her at the window.

 

“Are you warm enough, Love?”

 

“I am, Jack,” she said and smiled at him. “You worry too much.”

 

“I have to, because you do not,” Averil said and wrapped a yellow shawl around her shoulders.

 

“Has there been any word?”

 

“I spoke with my contact at the police station and Chris Larabee was there this morning. He was going to the cemetery and then heading for his ranch. Ezra Standish is with him and it sounds like they will be at the ranch for the next week.”

 

“Are your men in position?”

 

“They are waiting on the turnoff south of Larabee’s ranch. Carlos will shoot out the tire and make them go off the road.”

 

“What if Chris is hurt…what if…”

 

“If he’s hurt you will be able to play nurse for him. Think of all that training you took while recuperating in Italy,” Averil said.

 

“I would be a great nurse. I would make sure he took his medicine and got the rest he needs,” Ella said and smiled as Averil hugged her.

 

“Yes, you could and imagine how grateful he would be to you for helping him get well,” Averil said and smiled inwardly at the thought of controlling Larabee with pain. If he did not acknowledge the love she had for him, then Jack would make damn sure he understood what the alternative was.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Chris turned his truck into the parking spot before exiting the vehicle and closing the door behind him. Miller hadn’t been in yet, but he’d spoken with Gerry Dietrich and knew the police were actively investigating what happened at the cemetery. Ezra was making sure his landlord knew he was away for the week and Chris would pick him up after he finished here.

 

Larabee walked to his family’s graves and was surprised to find Reynolds speaking with a man he didn’t recognize. He hurried toward them as the unknown man ran his fingers over the damaged headstones. 

 

“Mr. Larabee,” Reynolds called when he spotted Chris walking toward them. “This is Daniel Miles…he’s a specialist hired by the people you ordered the headstones from and he’s going to do everything he can to make things right.”

 

“Mr. Larabee, I know how upsetting this must be for you, but rest assured we will do everything we can to fix this. My company has every intention of making sure your family’s graves are returned to their…”

 

“Just tell me you can fix this,” the blond said. The police had already released the crime scene and told him he could go ahead and have the repairs made.

 

“I believe it will be relatively easy,” Miles told him. “We’ll analyze whatever they used to write those words and find the best way to remove it without further damage to the finish.”

 

“I want it done as soon as possible…whatever the cost.”

 

“It has already been taken care of,” Miles said.

 

“By who?” Larabee asked with a frown.

 

“He wishes to remain anonymous, but said to tell you his debt to you is not even close to being repaid,” the man answered. “Don’t worry, Mr. Larabee, I’ll make sure this is done properly and in time for Christmas.”

 

“Call me when you have you have everything fixed,” Larabee said.

 

“I will, Mr. Larabee, and again I apologize that this happened to you,” Reynolds said and offered his hand.

 

Chris shook the man’s hand before looking at the graves, saying a silent prayer that his family was waiting for him and slowly made his way back to his truck. He climbed into the driver’s seat and sat for several minutes as silent tears slipped from his eyes. God, he missed them so much and hoped that his priest and Josiah were right, because otherwise what was the purpose of life itself. How could people live without the hope of someday being reunited with loved ones?

 

Larabee put the key in the ignition and drove out of the cemetery parking lot. He used the hands free device to call Ezra and tell him he was on his way. It would take approximately 15 minutes to reach Standish’s building and then they’d be heading for his ranch. Chris was actually looking forward to it, and wondered if Ezra would be interested in taking the snowmobiles out for a run along the back forty.  It would be cold, and if the expected snow came they’d have to cut it short, but he loved the feeling of seclusion when there was no one else around. That was something he shared with Vin and Buck, but rarely ever showed the others.

 

Chris stopped the truck at a set of lights and watched as a mom and two kids stepped out in front of his truck. The children were young, maybe four or five and were excitedly pointing at the displays of Christmas toys in the store windows. The look on their faces was something he never tired of and he remembered Adam excitedly bouncing up and down when they went to visit Santa at Rimrock Mall. 

 

Larabee sighed as the lights changed and he pulled forward once the mom and her kids were safely across the intersection. He made the next two lights and pulled into Ezra’s building and waited for him to put his suitcase and a box in the back of the crew cab.

 

“Well, it appears we are leaving at an opportune time…the weatherman just announced that we are due for a major winter storm tonight.”

 

“How much?” Larabee asked.

 

“Anywhere from six to eight inches,” Standish answered.

 

“Tonight right?”

 

“That is correct,” Standish answered.

 

“Well, how would you feel about taking out the snowmobiles this afternoon?”

 

“Well, it’s been a while, but I believe I could be persuaded to go for a ride,” Standish told him. “Why don’t we stop at Delvecchios and grab some soup and sandwiches? We might need something to warm us afterward.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Larabee told him and made the turn onto the street that would take them to the deli/grocery.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Carlos Federello silently cursed the cold that was seeping through his bones and sapping the warmth from his body. So far there were very few cars on the road and no sign of Larabee’s truck. Paul Roland was parked at the rest stop about two miles south of his position and would contact him the minute he spotted the vehicle in question. He blew into his hands and reached for his gloves as he tried to stay warm. If it wasn’t for the bonus money Averil promise him and Paul, he wouldn’t be out here…he’d be snuggled up in bed with his wife. 

 

Carlos jumped when his phone began to vibrate and reached for it, glad to see who the caller was. “Tell me Larabee’s on his way?”

 

“His truck just passed me so be ready. I’m on my way,” Roland told him.

 

“Right,” Carlos said and climbed out of his truck. He stood in the back where his sniper rifle was already in place and sighted down the barrel. He watched the road, waiting as he fingered the firing mechanism.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Chris glanced in the rear view mirror as they passed a car pulled to the side of the road. He wondered if the driver was in trouble, but was relieved when the car pulled out and turned in the opposite direction. He could see Ezra straining his neck to check the car and smiled when he realized they were still in work mode even when they were off duty.

 

“That was a strange place to turn around,” Standish observed.

 

“They probably missed the turnoff,” Larabee said and checked the rear view mirror again, but there was no sign of the other car.

 

“I do enjoy the drive out to your ranch, Chris. There’s nothing like the fields covered in white with no sign that man was ever present.”

 

“It does make a picture perfect postcard,” Larabee said and held tight to the steering wheel as the front tire blew out. He knew Ezra was wearing his seatbelt, they both were. The road was covered in a light dusting of snow that hid the ice underneath and Chris felt the truck sliding toward the edge of the embankment.

 

The truck reached the edge and Chris tried to control the slide, but everything happened too fast. He caught sight of Ezra as his body was jerked forward then back again and he briefly had time to think the man would have one hell of a headache. He returned his full attention to the wheel, but the soft snow on the embankment made it impossible for him to control the path it took. The downward slide continued and he knew there was no way he could stop the vehicle from hitting the trees.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

 

Carlos knew he’d hit his mark and watched as the truck’s front tire exploded and it slid across the ice covered road toward the edge of the bank. He’d chosen this spot because of the bank and knew the driver would have no chance of controlling the truck. It hit the edge and he watched it go over as a car pulled to a stop in front of his truck.

 

Carlos jumped out of the back and waited until his partner joined him. They headed toward the scene of the accident and knew they had to act quickly before any other cars came along. They hurried down the snow covered ground until they reached the truck. Both men were unconscious and Carlos pulled open the driver’s side door, relieved when it opened easily.  

 

“What about him?”

 

“Leave him. Our job is to get Larabee,” Carlos said and moved to release the seatbelt. “Help me get him out!”

 

“Ez…Ezra,” Larabee moaned, fighting to check on the other man.

 

“We’ll get him out in a minute,” Roland said.

 

“No…get him…out…happened…”

 

“We can’t get to him until we get you out,” Roland said and kept up the ruse as they pulled Larabee from the truck. “Let’s get you topside so we can come back for him.”

 

Chris tried to make sense of what was happening, but his head hurt and he felt like someone was sitting on his chest and making it hard for him to breathe. He found himself supported between two men and turned to look back at his truck. Something wasn’t right about his rescuers, but before he could make sense of it, they’d reached the top of the bank.

 

“Put him in the trunk,” Carlos ordered and moved toward the other man’s car.

 

“Tr…trunk…”

 

“Be quiet, Larabee, you’re going for a ride,” Carlos said, taking all of the man’s weight as Roland opened the trunk of the car. Between them they got the semi-conscious man inside and slammed the lid shut.

 

“Let’s get moving before someone comes along,” Roland ordered.

 

“I’ll follow you…you know where to go right?”

 

“I got the address,” Roland said and got into the car as Carlos grabbed the rifle from the back of the truck and shoved it under the seat of his truck before following Roland away from the accident scene.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Fred and Mary Barker loved this time of year and looked forward to their two boys coming home and bringing their families with them. It was the first time in three years that they would all be together and the excitement was already making the elder Barkers anxious to pick them up. They were arriving at the Billings airport at five PM. They’d already bought the Christmas supplies and tomorrow they would all go out to cut down the Christmas tree.

 

“Come on, Mary, we need to stop by the Walgreens and get marshmallows before we go to the airport,” Fred Barker told her. He knew Tom and his wife had rented a vehicle, but Joseph and his wife didn’t drive because they were both legally blind. Joseph’s wife Carol had given birth to a beautiful baby girl on November eighth and this was the first time they would be seeing her.

 

“Keep your socks on, Fred, I’m coming,” Mary said and grabbed her scarf before joining her husband at the door. She smiled and kissed his cheek before they exited the house and locked the door behind them. The walkway from the main door was shoveled and Fred had attached the plow to the front of the SUV so they would not have to worry about the buildup of snow on the back roads. 

 

“We should get some of those mulling spices for the apple cider,” Fred suggested as they drove away from their home, passing two vehicles whose drivers seemed to be in a hurry.

 

Mary watched the road, enjoying the scenery that never ceased to amaze her. No matter what the season, she loved the changes made by Mother Nature.

 

“What’s that?” Fred said and slowed the SUV down and pulled to the edge of the road.

 

“Looks like someone went over the edge,” Mary answered and waited for the truck to come to a complete stop before getting out. She hurried across the snow covered road and peered over the edge. “There’s a truck down there!”

 

“Does it look like anyone’s inside?”

 

“I can’t tell, but someone came up…it looks like there were three of them,” Mary said and waited for her husband to join her.

 

“That looks like Larabee’s truck,” Fred told her. “You wait here while I see if anyone’s inside.”

 

“Be careful, Fred, you go falling on your backside and you’ll be complaining the whole time the boys are here,” Mary lightly scolded and watched as her husband carefully made his way down the embankment. She breathed a sigh of relief when he made it without incident. “Is anyone inside?”

 

“Just a passenger…looks like that fancy fella visits Larabee and Tanner,” Fred told her and reached across the seat to touch the man’s neck.

 

“Is he alive?”

 

“He’s breathing, but he’s a mite cold. Call an ambulance,” Fred told her and took off his coat to cover the unconscious man. He had no idea how long ago the accident had happened, but he needed to get the man warm. He reached for the keys and turned them, relieved when the truck started without a hitch.

 

“Fred, the ambulance is on the way,” Mary called down and waved her arms when she spotted a police car driving toward her from the city. The car pulled in behind the SUV and two officers hurried toward her.

 

“Is there a problem, Ma’am?” Charlie Morris asked.

 

“There’s been an accident. My husband is down there and there’s one man inside. It looks like there might have been three more by the looks of the footprints when we got here,” Mary explained as the second cop made his way down to the vehicle.

 

“We’ve got one victim…unconscious and cold. Bring the first aid kit,” Daryl Turnbull called to his partner.

 

“We called for an ambulance,” Mary explained.

 

“That’s good, Ma’am,” Morris said and hurried to grab the first aid kit from the patrol car. He came back to the edge as Fred Barker stepped onto the road. “You two stay here while I go help my partner…flag down the ambulance and tell them where we are.”

 

“We will,” Fred told him.

 

“How is he?” Mary asked her husband.

 

“I don’t know, but he’s cold and it looks like he hit his head…wonder where Larabee is and why the hell he left his friend down there.”

 

“He wouldn’t have left him unless he had no choice,” Mary answered worriedly. “We should have paid more attention to those two vehicles that passed us.”

 

“They were probably just in a hurry,” Fred said, but didn’t really believe what he said. “There’s nothing else we can do here so let’s go sit in the car and keep warm.”

 

Mary followed her husband and got into the car as snow began to fall lightly around them. Whatever had happened did not bode well for the missing man because she knew he would never leave an injured friend behind. Not if he had a choice. Another 15 minutes passed before they spotted the ambulance in the distance and got out of their vehicle to get their attention.

 

Pamela Gardner and Ray Tucker exited the ambulance and grabbed the portable stretcher from the back. They placed a backboard and several pieces of equipment along with a fully loaded med kit on top before hurrying across the road. Once they disappeared an officer came back up to get their statements.

 

Pamela reached the vehicle first and waited for the two cops to move out as her partner asked them several questions. So far the victim hadn’t shown any sign of waking up and she checked the head injury, relieved to find the deep laceration was no longer bleeding. “Ray, pass me the backboard.”

 

“I’m going to try and get the other door open,” the remaining cop told them.

 

“Just be careful…we don’t want to jostle him until I’ve got the backboard and C-collar in place,” Pamela ordered. She carefully maneuvered the board into position, but stopped when she heard a soft moan from the patient. “Easy, now, try not to move around. I’m a paramedic and we’re going to get you out of here.”

 

“Where…where…”

 

“You’re in a truck at the bottom of an embankment, but you’re going to be all right. My name is Pamela; can you tell me your name?”

 

“Ezra…where’s Chris?”

 

“I’m not sure where Chris is, but as soon as we get you taken care of I’ll find out,” Pamela told him and heard the police officer working to open the other door. Ray, hand me the C-collar.”

 

Ray passed her the item she asked for and readied an IV line as the cop managed to get the door open. “Pam, I’m going to change places with the officer and set up an IV.”

 

“All right, Ray,” the woman said. They worked together and made sure the backboard was in place and the portable equipment was working properly before easing the injured man out of the truck. Once they had him on the stretcher they carried him up top and placed him in the back of the ambulance.

 

Fred and Mary had given their statements to the officer and were given the go-ahead to leave. They looked down at the truck, but there was nothing more they could do to help. A glance at the time told them they’d need to hurry if they wanted to go to Walgreens before heading for the airport.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

“Ella, they’ll be arriving within the hour,” Jack Averil told the woman seated in front of the big Bay window. The house they were using belonged to a long-time friend of his family and they would not have any problems with unwanted visitors. His uncle and aunt only used the house in the summer time and they assured him everything he needed was there for his use.

 

“Is everything ready, Jack? Did you make sure the room has locks on the doors and windows?”

 

“Yes, Ella, everything is set. The cuffs are in place and he will not be able to leave the bed unless you allow him to, but you have to realize he will be dangerous. He threatened to kill you the last time he saw you,” Averil told her.

 

“I know, but that was because his men were there. They were interfering in our happiness and now they are out of the picture and I can prove to him just how much I love him.”

 

“What if he doesn’t want to believe you, Ella…I don’t want to see you hurt again,” Averil said and reached out to stroke the scars on the right side of her face. “He caused you so much pain.”

 

“You’re wrong, Jack, he didn’t cause me pain…it was his team. They are responsible for all of this. If they’d left us alone we could have been happy, but they interfered. I won’t let them do that ever again.”

 

“Ella…”

 

“I love him, Jack, and I always will. I told you long ago that he is the only man I’ll ever love and I’m sorry if that hurts you, but you need to face that now. If you can’t accept that then I will take Chris and leave when they get here.”

 

“Where would you take him, Ella?”

 

“I have money, Jack, enough to take him away from here and live our lives without having to worry about anything.”

 

“Ella, you need me to take care of you.”

 

“Yes, I do, but you need to remember that Chris needs me to take care of him,” she whispered.

 

“I love you, Ella.”

 

“I know you do and I love you too…in my own way and as long as you remember I belong to Chris then you and I can still spend time together.”

 

“What if he doesn’t want me around?”

 

“Then we will keep it our little secret. I won’t push you away, Jack, not if you do as I ask and accept that I chose Chris a long time ago and no matter what he and I belong together…soul mates and kindred spirits,” Ella told him.

 

“I will take whatever you give me, Ella, that’s more than I had ever hoped for,” Averil said and carried her into his bedroom.

 

“What if they get here before we’re through?”

 

“They won’t…let me take care of you, Ella,” Jack said and pressed his lips to hers.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Larabee’s return to consciousness was accompanied by a sharp pain in his chest and the accompanying wave of nausea that told him his headache was anything but natural. That alone sent a warning that things weren’t what they should be. He shifted, and tried to sit up, but quickly realized the reason for the motion sickness he was feeling. 

 

Chris opened his eyes and wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell. He knew he was in the trunk of a care and from the feel of things they were no longer in the city. The road they were driving on felt like it hadn’t been plowed and that meant they were at least 20 or 30 miles outside the city limits. He needed to find out where he was and shifted his body around so that he could work on the tail lights. If he could knock one out he might get some idea of where he was or he could use the lighter in his pocket to signal someone that he was in here.

 

Chris struggled to focus on what he was doing, but the pain in his skull and chest was almost debilitating. He ignored the pain, pushing it back so that he could work on the problem of getting out of the box he found himself in. He needed to get out of here and find out what the hell had happened to Ezra. God, he hoped the man was all right.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Roy Simmons looked up as the ER doors opened and silently cursed when he recognized the man lying on the gurney. He moved to help guide it toward Trauma One and listened while the paramedic rattled off the vital sounds, injuries, and treatment Ezra Standish had already received.  He helped transfer the patient to the bed before reaching for the stethoscope around his neck. While the medical staff unhooked the mobile equipment, and attached the hospitals’ devices, Roy noticed the man was fighting to open his eyes. 

 

“Wh…where’s Chris…I need…need…”

 

“You need to be quiet and let me take a look at you, Standish,” Simmons ordered.

 

“No…fi…find…”

 

“In case you haven’t noticed you’re in no shape to fight me on this, so be quiet and let me do my job. Hell, if Larabee ain’t rubbin’ off on the lot of you,” Simmons said gruffly as the nurse quickly filled several vials of blood. He glanced at the monitors as the paramedic left the room and was relieved to see the numbers weren’t as bad as they could have been.

 

“Chris’ truck…he…he’s dri…”

 

“You have to be one of the most stubborn men…look, Standish, I’ll check on Larabee when we’re through here, but right now you’re the one I need to take care of,” Simmons ordered and knew the man was in a lot of pain. He ordered morphine and continued to check the man over as the nurse cut the remaining clothes from his body.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Chris felt the vehicle come to a lurching stop and cursed when he realized he must have passed out. He heard card doors open and close and then voices as someone opened the trunk. He blinked several times in an effort to bring everything into focus as hands reached inside and dragged him out. He couldn’t stop the cry of pain that escaped when they stood him on the ground and supported him between them.

 

He shifted his weight from foot to foot and tried to fight his captors, but it took every ounce of strength he had to bring air into his lungs. He stumbled along until they reached a set of steps and a hated voice told him he’d been right when he told Ezra he knew who was behind the defilement of Sarah and Adam’s grave.

 

“Oh, Chris, I hope you missed me as much as I missed you.”

 

“Bitch!” Chris ground out and managed to pull away from the two men. He lunged at the woman, but fell as his right leg refused to take his weight. He landed hard on his knees, sending a jolt of pain through his chest, but he wouldn’t let that stop him. He needed to wrap his fingers around her throat and squeeze until the evil creature was dead.

 

“Hold him!” Averil said. He’d seen the anger in Larabee’s eyes and knew the man would kill them both if given the chance. He would never allow that to happen and moved to stand in front of Ella as Larabee’s eyes flashed with a dangerous green fire.

 

“Let me go to him, Jack,” Ella tried to lunge past Averil, but he grabbed her and held her tight as the two men finally regained control of the captive.

 

“He’s dangerous…”

 

“I’ll kill you!” Larabee snarled, but could not break their hold. He was forced to his knees and felt the agony twist through his chest as damaged ribs bent to the point of breaking.

 

“You don’t know what you’re saying, Chris. I love you and we will spend the rest of our lives together!”

 

“Your life ends when I wrap my hands around your neck. I’m going to enjoy killed you!”

 

“We should kill him now!” Averil said.

 

“No, he’s hurt and the pain is making him say that,” Ella said and smiled. Her face was like something from an old horror movie as her skin tightened around the scars that left her so disfigured.

 

“Ella, please, don’t put yourself through this. He will only hurt you again.”

 

“No, bring him inside and put him in my bed, Jack, I need to show him how much I love him. I need him to know that I would do anything for him,” Ella said and took a deep breath as she looked at the captive and spoke softly. “You may think you hate me Chris, but there is such a fine line between love and hate and it is only a matter of time before you realize it is love you are feeling.”

 

“Go to hell!” Larabee managed.

 

“I’ve been there, My Love, and I bear the scars to prove it. They are a reminder of what your friends did to me…to us. I will not allow them to interfere in our lives ever again. You and I were…are destined to be together for all eternity. Bring him, Jack, but not to the bedroom…not yet, he must be bathed and cleansed of everyone else’s touch. I will ready the water, please remove his clothing and that damned wedding ring!”

 

“No!” Larabee screamed.

 

“They will take it, Chris, or they will simply cut it off your finger…the choice is yours as I will not allow you to wear a symbol that will remind you of that other bitch!”

 

Chris struggled to get free, but something connected with the side of his head and he collapsed to the ground. Darkness surrounded him and he felt someone at his left hand. There was no more strength left to fight them and he sank into the depths of despair that awaited him, yet he wasn’t alone there and a hint of a smile formed as soft fingers caressed his cheek.

 

_‘Be strong, Chris, they will find you.’_

“Sarah…”

 

“I will wipe her memory from your mind, Chris Larabee!” Ella swore as Jack handed her the gold wedding band. She read the hated word engraved on the inside and felt the rage building inside her as she stood back and allowed the men to carry the unconscious man into the house. She felt Jack’s arms around her and turned to look in his eyes as she spoke. “I will not allow him to speak of her again. She has clouded his mind and I must make him see past her bewitching ways. He will come to realize we are two hearts beating as one.”

 

“Ella…”

 

“Don’t say anything, Jack, not now. Not when I finally have him where he belongs. We will spend Christmas and New Year’s here, but I want to leave for my Villa in France where we can be wed as planned. Make sure you bring him to me and send for Dr. Ming. I do not think I can fix his injuries on my own. Have her bring her special case…the one with the drugs she uses to keep patients under control.”

 

“Dr. Ming’s drugs could kill him.”

 

“Not if they are used properly,” Ella said as they walked back inside. The sun had disappeared behind the clouds and snow began to fall, erasing any sign of the struggle that had just taken place. She silently vowed that Chris Larabee would forget Sarah Connolly, and the whelp she’d given birth to.

 

“Would you like some wine, Ella?” Averil asked.

 

“No, Jack, bring me that bottle of champagne I bought and two glasses. Chris and I are going to toast to our future and a long life of exploring each other’s body while the rest of the world be damned,” Ella told him and smiled as she walked toward the large bathroom off the master bedroom, a room she would now share with her beloved.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Orin Travis hurried into the ER and spotted Roy Simmons standing at the desk with a chart in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. The man was gruff and to the point, but he was damn good at what he did and had he used the skills he’d been born with to help people.  Orin walked over to the man and shook his hand before asking. “How is he, Roy?”

 

“Well, he’s better than I expected after seeing the pictures of the truck,” Simmons said and pointed to the picture on the screen. “Have they found Larabee?”

 

“No, but from the reports I have so far there were footprints there before the Bakers got there.”

 

“So he could have walked away?”

 

“Not on his own. There were at least two others there,” Travis explained. “Now what can you tell me about Ezra?”

 

“Well, he has two broken ribs and he dislocated his left shoulder. He also hit his head and it took six stitches to close up the wound. He’s nauseas and suffering from a concussion. He’ll be going for a CT scan in a few minutes, but I’m hoping he’s like the rest of Larabee’s bunch and has a hard head,” Simmons explained. “He’s also asking about Larabee.”

 

“Understandable,” Travis said. “Can I see him?”

 

“For a few minutes, but he may be confused due to the concussion and the medications he’s been given,” Simmons explained.

 

“Are you admitting him?”

 

“Yes, at least a couple of days,” Simmons said. “Where are the others?”

 

“On vacation…I’ll call them once I know they’re going to be all right,” Travis told him.

 

“Standish is in Trauma One,” Simmons told him and turned back to the chart.

 

Orin made his way to the trauma room, and wished he didn’t know the area so well, but Larabee and his men were often guests here. It came with the job they did and sometimes he wondered if it was really worth it. He pushed open the door and entered to find a nurse arguing with the patient who seemed intent on getting off the bed.

 

“Mr. Standish, you need to be still and I’ll see if I can find out about your friend,” the nurse said and sighed heavily when she saw the man standing in the doorway.

 

“Sandy, I’ll make sure he stays put,” Travis said and turned to the conman. “Ezra, stay where you are!”

 

“I need to know where Chris is…they won’t tell me anything,” Standish managed and held his right hand to his head as pain flared from the wound above his right eye.

 

“There was no one else in the truck when they found you, Ezra.”

 

“What do you mean? Chris was driving…he was there, Orin!”

 

“I believe you, Ezra, and the police are searching for him. What do you remember about the accident?”

 

“I don’t…I can’t remember much, Orin,” Standish said and reached for the basin as what little was left in his stomach came back up. He lay back on the bed, his face a mask of misery as he tried to remember the events leading up to the truck going off the road. He opened his eyes and looked at the agency’s owner. “Did you know someone vandalized Sarah and Adam’s graves?”

 

“When?” Travis asked angrily.

 

“It happened…how long have I been here?”

 

“About six hours,” Travis answered.

 

“Then it happened sometime in the last 24 to 48 hours. The police have been notified and are trying to find out who did it, but Chris was pretty certain he knew the identity of the culprit,” Standish explained.

 

“Who does he think it is?”

 

“Ella Gaines,” Standish answered as the door opened and Simmons came into the room.

 

“Okay, Standish, it seems they’re ready for you in CT and we’ll be moving you upstairs as soon as you’re finished,” the gruff physician told him.

 

“I need to find Chris…”

 

“You’re not going anywhere, Ezra,” Travis ordered.

 

“But, Chris…if he’s right she has him and we need to find him before she…”

 

“Say goodnight, Standish,” Simmons said and pointedly showed the man a syringe.

 

“You wouldn’t dare!”

 

“Care to make a wager on it. You either listen to reason or we say goodnight and you get to sleep for eight hours. If you choose the former I’m sure Orin will keep you up to date on the search for Larabee.”

 

“Damn it,” Standish said and reluctantly lay back. The truth was, he didn’t think he’d have gotten very far even if he’d managed to stand up.

 

“Good choice,” Simmons said and turned to Travis. “You can check with the main desk for his room number, Orin.”

 

“Thanks, Roy,” Travis said and moved out of the way as an orderly took control of the gurney. “I’ll see you upstairs, Ezra.”

 

“Is this woman as bad as he seems to think?” Simmons asked.

 

“No, she’s worse,” the former judge answered honestly. “She murdered Sarah and Adam Larabee and very nearly killed Chris before she disappeared. We’re going to find him, but I just hope it’s not too late.”

 

“Where are the rest of Larabee’s team?”

 

“Christmas vacation,” Travis answered. “I’m going to call them, but I wanted to have news about Ezra before I did. He will be all right?”

 

“He should be fine, but he’s going to have to take it easy,” Simmons said and walked alongside Travis as they made their way to the ER desk. “I’ve got a couple of other patients to check in on, but I’ll let you know how things go with the CT scan.”

 

“Thanks, Roy,” Travis said. He soon had the number for Standish’s room on the third floor and made his way toward the elevator.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Chris’ returned to consciousness was not a pleasant one and he cursed when he tried to move. He opened his eyes and realized he was in a rather large bathtub with water covering most of his body. His arms were secured to a hook above his head while his legs were cuffed together at the ankles. At any other time, he might have found this mildly erotic, but one look at the woman who was running her fingers up and down his right thigh was enough to set off the molten anger burning through him.

 

“Bitch…”

 

“Chris, I know they brainwashed you against me, but I will not allow you to talk to me like that. I will gag you if that’s what it takes to stop you from using that vulgarity,” Ella warned and reached for the glass of wine on the edge of the tub. She took a sip and looked into the eyes that had once held so much love for her, but saw only the green fiery depths of anger. “You and I belong together, Chris…”

 

“No we don’t,” Larabee ground out.

 

“When we met…”

 

“Being with you was like living on the edge of a knife, Ella…I never knew when I’d be cut. I know what you are now and I will never stay with you. I will kill you for what you did to me.”

 

“What I did was for us, Chris. I have always loved you and you love me, but they poisoned your mind with their lies. I won’t allow them to do that ever again. I will take you away from here and in time you will see that…”

 

“That’s never going to happen!”

 

“It will…until then I will have Dr. Ming give you something to make you realize you are mine!”

 

“It will take more than drugs to make me see you for anything but the bitch you are, Ella!” Larabee snarled and cried out when she pressed against the bruises covering his chest.

 

“Don’t you say that, Chris. I won’t allow it!” Ella said and reached for the shampoo bottle. She began to hum as she ignored his outraged cries and washed the blood and dirt from his body.

 

Chris fought as best he could, but the cuffs around his wrists and ankles kept him from escaping her hated touch. He heard her humming an old tune, but couldn’t quite place it.

 

“Ella, is everything all right in here?”

 

“Get this crazy bitch away from me, Averil!” Larabee ordered and saw the change come over Ella’s face as she stood up.

 

“I warned you what would happen if you insist on using such vulgarity, Chris,” Ella said in a voice so soft it defied description as she turned and stormed out of the room.

 

“You know, Larabee, I don’t know what she sees in you, but as long as she thinks she loves you I’ll help her. You’d be better off to go along with her and enjoy yourself. After all, she is a beautiful woman and she loves you unconditionally.”

 

“Go fuck yourself, Averil! If you think she’s so damn beautiful then you can have her. She’s a murdering slut and I’ll never love her!”

 

“Jack, rinse him off and see that he’s put in my bed!” Ella’s voice reached them just before she stormed off.

 

Chris glared at the man who towered over him and cursed when cold water sprayed down on him from the shower nozzle. There was no way he could escape the pricking needles as Averil took the hose in his hands and washed the shampoo and soap from his body.

 

“You’re a damn fool, Larabee…a woman like that deserves…”

 

“To be in hell and I’m going to buy her a one way fucking ticket!” the blond snapped. Chris had no time to react as Averil struck him with enough force to drive his head into the back of the tub. He felt the rising tide of darkness and gave into the welcoming arms of Morpheus.

 

Averil knew he’d reacted to the other man’s damning words and saw the blood on the tub. He leaned the unconscious man forward and found a deep laceration and silently prayed it wasn’t as bad as it looked. As much as he loved Ella Gaines, he knew she’d kill him if she thought he’d purposefully injured Larabee. Right now, though, it would be easy to convince her that the wound had happened in the accident and had opened up during the shower.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Orin walked toward Standish’s room and wished he had better news to give him. The police had searched the area for Chris Larabee, but hadn’t turned up anything that could help them find him. He’d debated about calling Larabee’s team, but had put it off until he’d spoken with Robert Miller. Now, there seemed to be no choice and he knew what would happen as soon as he made the call.

 

Orin stepped into Standish’s room to find the man staring at his cell phone. Someone must have brought his personal belongings up, and Orin wished he could ease the man’s worry. “Ezra, do you want me to call anyone for you?”

 

“No, but I need…we need to call the others,” Standish said and closed his eyes. His left arm was immobilized, but the throbbing was a constant reminder of what happened. He unconsciously rubbed his shoulder as he tried to get comfortable, and wished there was something he could do to help find Chris instead of laying here on his back.

 

“I’ll call the others…you just rest and do as they tell you,” Travis ordered.

 

“Orin, we need to find him,” Standish said softly.

 

“We will, Ezra, but right now you need to take care of yourself,” the former judge told him.  “I will keep you up-to-date on everything, but you need to let someone else take charge. I’ve got Jake Taylor checking the area around the truck and searching for Ella Gaines. If she’s back in the country, he’ll find her.”

 

“Tell him to search for Jack Averil…that slippery sonofabitch is always with her,” Standish said.

 

“I know, and I told him to search both names,” Travis assured the injured man. “Now, it’s getting late and I need to stop at the office before I call the others. Do me a favor, Ezra, and stay put…I really don’t want two missing men to deal with.”

 

Ezra knew the man was right and gave a simple nod before closing his eyes. He thought about Ella Gaines and the last time he’d seen her. The bitch was responsible for killing Sarah and Adam Larabee, and they’d all sworn that she would pay, but she’d eluded their searches, until now. One way or another they would find her and make sure she didn’t escape, that was a promise he would keep.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Buck smiled at the beautiful woman in his arms and danced slowly, enticing her body with his own. It had taken a long time, but they were finally engaged. Engaged, God, he could hardly believe he’d asked her to marry him and that she’d said yes. The ring on her finger glittered in the bright overhead light as laughter sounded from her relatives.

 

“You keep looking at me like that, Senor, and I may have to take you to my room.”

 

“Oh, Inez, I surrender to your wiles and promise to spend every minute of every day proving how much I love you,” Wilmington vowed.

 

“Senor, are you just saying that because you want me…”

 

“Yes, hell, yes, I want you, Inez. I promise I’ll always want you and love you, but most of all I promise to like you, because you have to like someone before you can really love them,” Wilmington whispered in her ear.

 

“Then I like you too, Buck,” Inez vowed and looked into his eyes as something vibrated between them. “Please tell me that is your phone and not the real reason you went with Uncle Ignacio to his shop?”

 

“My phone…I’ll save what I bought from Uncle Ignacio for later,” Wilmington told her as the phone continued to vibrate between them.

 

“Are you going to answer that?” Inez asked, nipping at his neck.

 

“Not if you’re going to keep that up.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure we can get something to pop up,” Inez told him.

 

“God, Inez, do you know what you’re doing to me?” Wilmington asked.

 

“I think so, or else you have one of those old brick size cellphones down your pants?”

 

“No, that’s all me,” the rogue told her, relieved when the phone stopped vibrating. He kept his arms around her until her cousin cut in and he was forced to give her up. He walked back to the table and sat down, but a sound reached his ears and he realized whoever had called had left him a message. He watched as Inez danced across the floor with Raul Ibanez before taking out his phone. He looked at the number and quickly checked the message. It was from Travis and the man sounded anxious when he told Buck he needed to call.

 

Buck hurried outside and hit speed dial as panic began to set in. If Travis was calling then something had prevented Larabee from contacting him. If that was the case then he needed to find out exactly what was going on. He impatiently strode back and forth in front of the cantina, silently cursing when his call wasn’t answered immediately. “Come on…answer the damn…”

 

“Buck…”

 

“Orin, thank God, what’s going on? Is everything okay? Where’s Chris? Why didn’t he call?”

 

“Hold on, Buck. Just listen for a minute.”

 

Wilmington listened as Travis explained what had happened and cursed at the mention of the graves being vandalized. He slammed his fist against the wall as he listened to the older man explaining about the accident and Ezra’s injuries. “Where’s Chris?”

 

“We’re not sure, Buck, but Ezra says he was driving the truck.”

 

“If he was driving…maybe he was thrown from the truck?”

 

“No, the police and rescue crew searched the area, but there was no sign of Chris. Miller’s got his men checking into it and I’ve asked Jake Taylor to help out. I’m sorry to call during your vacation, Buck, but I thought you should know.”

 

“I’ll get the next flight back, Orin,” Wilmington said and motioned for Inez to join him. “Did you call the others?”

 

“I called Vin, but he and JD are camping outside Vernon. I left a message for them to call me as soon as they get back.”

 

“What did you tell Nettie?”

 

“I didn’t want to alarm her, so I just said it had to do with the year-end reports.”

 

“And she believed you?”

 

“Not for a minute, and I’m betting her and Casey are already driving out to find Vin and JD. Look. Buck, I know you’re worried, but there’s nothing you can do until you get back here. I’ll keep on top of things until then.”

 

“Thanks, Orin, I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Wilmington said and hung up.

 

“What is wrong, Buck?” Inez asked worriedly. She listened while he told her what had happened and knew he was sorry they’d have to cut things short, but she quickly told him she understood what he was going through. “I’ll phone the airline and see if they have seats.”

 

“Inez, you don’t have to come with me. You need to spend time with your family…Chris would understand.”

 

“I am sure he would, but I am not staying here without you. My parents will understand. Now, go throw your things in the suitcase while I make the arrangements.”

 

“Thanks, Inez, I love you,” Wilmington told her.

 

“I love you too,” Inez said and hurried to make the call and explain to her family what was happening.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Ella smiled as she washed the blood from Chris Larabee’s hair. Her anger had disappeared the minute she’d entered the spacious bathroom to find Averil holding the blond forward. The sight of the cut had sent her heart beating rapidly against her ribs and she had quickly reached for the cloth and gently bathed the wound.

 

A soft moan escaped from her lover when she pressed her lips against his and she shivered in anticipation of what the future held for them. God, she could spend every minute of every day proving to this man just how much she loved him. She needed to feel his mouth on her breasts, his fingers working their magic as he thrust them inside her. She had never felt those sensations before making love to him, and had never found anyone who could play her body so perfectly. He had brought her more pleasure than any other man alive, and that included Jack Averil.

 

Jack was a good lover, but he lacked the passion and pleasure a man like Chris Larabee came by naturally. During their time together, Chris had been more than a virile lover; he had worshipped her body and brought her something she never had before. She remembered having multiple orgasms during their short time together and craved that since they’d parted ways.

 

“Why did you leave me, Chris? Why didn’t you stay with me? We could have had a child…more than one if that was what you wanted. You didn’t have to marry that bitch…she could never love you the way I do,” Ella said and felt tears slide down her cheeks. “She poisoned your mind and took something that wasn’t hers. I could not allow her to do that and now I will spend the rest of our lives proving that you are mine…now and forever.”

 

Ella dipped the cloth into the water and eased it over the lean chest and down toward the navel, smiling when another soft moan escaped from the unconscious man. The sound brought a smile to her face and she sighed contentedly. She released his left arm, lifted his hand, and pressed it against her cheek.

 

Chris was aware of the cold and tried to make sense of why he was hurting so much. He felt someone holding his hand and opened his eyes, fighting to focus on the shadowy image before him. It took several seconds for his vision to clear and when it did he wanted to lash out. He pulled his hand free and fought to get to her, but his left wrist was still locked to the water taps.

 

“Bitch!” Larabee snarled and smiled when he saw a hint of fear as she backed away from the tub.

 

“Ella, is everything all right?” Averil asked and entered the room to see the captive trying to get to Ella Gaines. He immediately went to her side and held her as she sobbed against his chest.

 

“Why can’t he understand how much I love him, Jack? Why doesn’t he understand what that bitch did to us?”

 

“I don’t know, Ella, but Dr. Ming will be here in a couple of hours and she will make sure Larabee behaves himself. Why don’t you go have dinner and I will see that he’s tucked comfortably in your bed?”

 

“Thank you, Jack, I knew you would understand,” Ella said and turned to look at the angry man in the tub. “Don’t worry, Chris, when Dr. Ming arrives we will take care of your injuries and she will give you something to make you forget Sarah and Adam Connolly…”

 

“It’s Sarah and Adam Larabee you stupid…”

 

Jack took her from the room as Larabee’s damning words had the desired effect. He held her while she cried and wiped the tears from her eyes when she stopped sobbing. “Ella, he’s not worth it.”

 

“Don’t say that, Jack, he loves me, and he will come to realize that. For now he’s hurting, but Dr. Ming will fix him and I will be the best nurse he has ever had,” the woman said and smiled as she wiped the last of the tears from her face. “Put him in my bed and make sure you use those fuzzy cuffs we bought.”

 

“I will, Ella,” Averil said and motioned for two of his hired men to help him as Ella made her way into the living room. “Let’s get this bastard into bed!”

 

Chris ignored the pain as he fought to escape the cuffs encircling his wrist. He heard Jack and Ella outside the door and knew he had to find a way to get out of this mess before she resorted to drugs. God, he hated the idea of being anywhere near her, and glared at Averil as he re-entered the room with two men.

 

“Are you going to make this easy for us, Larabee?” Averil asked and knew by the cold smile that this man would never give in easily. “Guess we do this the hard way!”

 

“Touch me I’ll fucking kill you!” Larabee warned as the three men moved closer.

 

“Not likely,” Averil said with a grin. “Okay, Boys, this should be fun…oh, I forgot to tell you Johnny and Reggie are gay lovers so I’m sure they’ll enjoy groping you!”

 

Chris kept his eyes on the two men as Averil moved closer. The thought of either of them touching him made his skin crawl and he cursed when Averil grabbed his arm and yanked him off balance. As he went under the water, Averil’s men grabbed him and dragged him from the tub. He had no idea who released his arms and legs, but he fought with every ounce of strength he had left.

 

Chris felt hands on his body and didn’t want to think about what they were doing to him. He cursed and fought, but they dragged him through the house and shoved him down on the bed. He had no idea how he found the strength, but he managed to pull free and dove off the opposite side of the bed as Averil stood in the doorway.

 

“He enjoys wrestling, Johnny,” the large blond said.

 

“And we don’t, Reggie?”

 

“Of course we do, but it’s so much fun when it’s another man…especially one so virile,” Reggie Fitzpatrick said with a grin as he started to crawl across the bed while his lover walked toward the captive.

 

Chris glanced from one man to the other and understood they were there for one reason. Averil had chosen them because of who they were and their sexual preference. It was meant to intimidate him, but he would not let that deter him. He would fight tooth and nail if he had to, and realized there was no if to it as the man on the bed leapt at him. He dodged to the right, but came up against a mass of muscle and saw the lewd smile form as the man lifted him off the floor and held him against his body.

 

“Oh, I do love a man who fights…especially when it’s such close quarters,” Reggie said as his lover sandwiched Larabee’s wet body between them.

 

“Get your fucking hands off me!” Larabee snarled.

 

“Okay, gentlemen, there’ll be time for foreplay later, but right now put him to bed!” Averil ordered and stood back to watch the gay couple in action. He knew Larabee was injured and wasn’t at his full potential, that gave his hired men the chance to bed him, although he was pretty sure they’d rather take it further than just putting him in the bed.

 

If Larabee kept being an ass, maybe Ella would allow them to use him the way they wanted, but for now he had to stop them from going too far. He enjoyed watching as Reggie and Johnny lifted the struggling blond between them and laughed when Reggie’s hand slid down the taut stomach and came to rest at the mound of pubic hair nestled between Larabee’s legs.

 

“I bet he’d be a nice change of pace for you boys,” Averil said with a grin as Johnny snapped the cuffs around Larabee’s right wrist.

 

“Do you think your lady would allow us an hour or two with him?” Reggie asked hopefully.

 

“Not likely, but I’ll work on getting her to change her mind,” Averil said, folding his arms as he leaned against the door frame. The more Larabee fought the more the two men enjoyed touching him, whether accidentally, or on purpose didn’t matter. It was fun to watch the blond’s helpless struggles.

 

“Jack, is he secured to my bed yet?” Ella asked from the living room area.

 

“Not quite,” Averil told her.

 

Chris knew once they secured the cuffs he’d be helpless to stop Ella Gaines from touching him. He didn’t want her near him, but having these two bastards was almost as bad. At least he knew their sexual preference would not get the people he cared about killed. He felt the large man grab his left arm and cursed when the cuff was locked in place. He turned his attention to his legs and lashed out, but it cost him as sharp pain exploded in his chest.

 

Chris tried to breathe through it, but every breath he took sent dagger like pain through him and he gasped for air. He felt the darkness rising to claim him even as Ella came into the room. He felt her cold hands on his cheeks and knew he was in hell, a hell that would not end until this woman was dead.

 

“What did they do to him, Jack?” Ella snapped as Larabee’s eyes closed.

 

“They simply did as you wanted and put him in bed. I warned you he would fight, Ella, you should let these men have him and be done with him,” Averil said.

 

“No, I can’t, Jack. Why don’t you understand how much I love him? Why does everyone try to stop us from being together? I won’t allow anyone to take him from me ever again,” Ella vowed. She could hear the harsh breathing and hoped it was simply a broken rib and not a punctured lung. Dr. Ming would know what to do and she paid her well, to do as she wanted without question. It wasn’t just the money that kept her in line, it was also the information she’d collected over the years.

 

“Ella…”

 

“Don’t say it, Jack, he loves me and he will realize that once he sees how much I’m willing to do to prove that to him,” Ella said and turned to look at him. “Leave me…I want to be alone with him.”

 

“All right, Ella, but for God’s sake don’t release him,” Averil warned. He motioned for the two men to leave and stood watching as Ella Gaines lay down beside Larabee. He wanted to be the one she turned to, the one she held, the one she loved, but he knew she would never love him the same way she did Larabee. Sooner or later he was going to hurt her, even try to kill her, and when that happened he would be there to pick up the pieces like he always did.

 

Jack heard her softly spoken words of love and knew they were wasted on the unconscious man. He turned to walk away, but heard her tell him to close the door behind him. He did as she told him, and knew tonight he would be sleeping alone in a cold bed while Larabee ignored the beauty that was right before his eyes.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

“Nathan, there’s a call for you,” Camilla Goines called. It was snowing outside and near blizzard conditions and with Christmas being so close she hoped they would enjoy a white Christmas. It was to be the first Christmas her family would all be together and she silently prayed this call would not put an end to those plans.

 

“Thank you, Mom,” Jackson said smiling at the older woman who’d insisted that he call her that since he and Rain were married two years earlier. Rain was heavy with child, twins actually and due early in the New Year, and everyone was excited for the happy couple.

 

“I hope it is good news, Nathan,” Camilla said as her daughter joined them.

 

“Me too,” Jackson said and placed the phone to his ear. “Jackson.”

 

“Nathan, it’s Orin.”

 

“Orin, what’s wrong?” Jackson asked, alarm bells going off as he listened to the other man tell him what was happening at home. “Is Ezra all right?”

 

“Aside from injuries you normally see in a car accident, he’s fine. He’s angry at himself for what happened.”

 

“Tell him it’s not his fault. Look, I’ll call the airport and see if I can get a flight back, but it’s snowing pretty bad here and they’ve been cancelling flights all day.”

 

“Same here…flight have been grounded since morning. I don’t think you’ll have any luck with flights today, Nathan, but I wanted to keep you up to date.”

 

“Thanks, Orin, did you talk to the others?”

 

“I spoke with Buck, but Vin and JD are unavailable. Josiah’s out of range with his cell phone service.”

 

“I’ll keep trying Josiah, but there’s really not much he can do on his end,” Jackson said and held his wife close when she joined him. “Call me as soon as you hear anything…anything at all.”

 

“I will.”

 

“What’s wrong, Nathan?” Rain asked worriedly.

 

“There was an accident. Ezra’s injured and Chris is missing,” Jackson answered and quickly explained what was happening to Rain and her parents.

 

“Do the police have any leads?” Rain asked.

 

“Just what Ezra told them, but I think he’s right about the graves. Ella Gains is the only one I can think of that would do something so cruel,” Jackson explained and held his wife close.

 

“This Ella Gaines sounds like she belongs in a psychiatric hospital,” Camilla observed.

 

“She does. The woman seems to think Chris is her property,” Jackson said,

 

“I don’t know Ella Gaines, but everything I heard about her says she’s more than a few bricks short of a load,” Rain said. “Do you want to go home, Nathan?”

 

“I do, but I don’t think it makes a different right now. Orin says the airports are shutting down because of this storm so we’re here until it lets up,” Jackson told her.

 

“Come on, Camilla, let’s go make some hot chocolate,” Jose Goines said and took his wife by the arm as they left the younger couple alone near the Christmas tree.

 

“Nathan, I know you’re worried, but until the snow lets up there’s nothing we can do,” Rain said and saw the worry in her husband’s emotive brown eyes.

 

“I thought maybe this Christmas would be different, Rain,” Jackson said and held her against him. “I don’t know if Chris can handle seeing Ella Gains again. He’s been through so much with her and she just doesn’t get the message. He doesn’t love her…I don’t think he ever did.” 

 

“I know, Nathan, you told me what she was like and what she did to Chris’ family. I don’t think any of you was left untouched by her,” Rain observed and rubbed her large belly.

 

“I won’t let her anywhere near you or the babies,” Nathan vowed and pulled her close. They stayed that way until Camilla Goines told them dinner was ready.

 

“Come on, Nathan, Mom made that tuna noodle casserole you like so much,” Rain said and walked into the dining room with her husband.  She felt the babies move inside her and vowed that no one would ever hurt them.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Ezra had never felt so frustrated in all his life. Morning rounds were over and Simmons had already shot down any chance of his leaving the hospital today. He’d cited an elevated temperature and some numbers in his blood work being off. He needed to get out of here and stat looking for Chris, because if he was right and it was Ella Gaines then Chris was in the hands of a madwoman.

 

Ezra looked at the IV leading into his hand and thought about removing it, but recalled Simmons warning. The man could rival Larabee with that stare, but right now Ezra was more worried about Larabee than Simmons and was in midst of removing the tape holding the IV secure, when a familiar voice stopped him.

 

“We’ll simply replace it, Ezra,” Stacey Midland warned as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

 

“Then I will dispose of that one as well.”

 

“Ezra, do you trust the police to do their job?”

 

“I trust them, Doc, but they don’t know what I do.”

 

“I see…do you know where Chris is?”

 

“Not yet, but I will once I get to the office and find Ella Gaines.”

 

“Did you tell the police you believe she’s involved in the car accident?”

 

“It wasn’t an accident, but to answer your question, I did,” Ezra told her.

 

“Then I’m sure they are searching for her.”

 

“I know they are, but they won’t be as diligent…”

 

“Diligent? Don’t you mean they won’t find those obscure back doors your team uses?”

 

“Something like that,” Standish answered.

 

“Buck and Nathan will be here as soon as the airport reopens,” Midland advised.

 

“The airport is closed?”

 

“Yes, and most of the businesses, schools, and roads,” the physician told him. “There’s a major blizzard covering the city, Ezra, so you might as well relax and wait for it to pass. There’s nothing you can do, but maybe Orin could have your laptop brought over if you’re set on searching for Ella Gaines location. Would that help make you feel like you’re helping out?”

 

“It might,” Standish said and looked out the window at the softly falling snow. How could anything so peaceful and beautiful be so dangerous at the same time? The snow made everything look fresh and new, but at the same time it made roads treacherous.

 

“I’ll give Orin a call, but I warn you, Ezra, I’m not above blackmail to keep you here,” Midland told him and smiled before leaving the room.

 

Ezra closed his eyes as the headache he’d been holding at bay came back with a vengeance. He lay back against the pillows and closed his eyes as images flashed behind his closed lids. He remembered the destruction and chaos cause by Ella Gaines and Jack Averil. He would never forget the raw anguish when Chris Larabee was told his family was gone. The bitter tears that were shed at the graves, and the angry curses that broke the silence when Chris had sworn that God had no place in his life ever again.

 

God had found Chris again, and although, at times, the blond still cursed Him, he attended church every chance he had. They all did, especially when Josiah Sanchez was scheduled to do a reading. There was something mesmerizing in the way the ex-preacher could deliver a sermon and Ezra could not remember anyone ever walking out on him.

 

“Lord, I am not a saint and am probably closer to going to hell than Heaven, but if you are listening, please don’t let that pariah hurt Chris any more than she already has. We need…I need to know he’s safe. I don’t want to lose this family and I fear that will happen if anything happens to Chris Larabee. I’m not saying we’ll fall apart without him, but I am certain he is the glue that bonds us together. I will do my best to be a better man if you can do me this one favor,” Standish said and turned on his side as his stomach churned and the bitter taste of bile rose in his throat. He reached for the basin and felt a hand on his shoulder as he lost what little was in his stomach.

 

“Easy, Ezra, Joan will be back in a minute with something to help both the pain and nausea,” Midland assured him. She knew Larabee’s bunch were all cut from the same cloth and understood the bond that kept them together through the good and the bad times. She took the syringe from the nurse and injected the contents into the juncture closest to Ezra’s hand. “That should work pretty fast, Ezra, but if it doesn’t just let the nurse know.”

 

“Thanks, Doc,” Standish mumbled and kept his eyes closed as he two women discussed what Midland wanted done. _‘Hold on, Chris, we’ll find you,’_ he thought before sleep dragged him under.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Vin Tanner looked across the small fire at the youngest member of Larabee’s team. JD had fallen asleep soon after they’d made camp and eaten a light dinner of beans, bacon, and biscuits, but Vin had been unable to settle down. Something was wrong, and he could almost hear JD tease him about his Spidey senses, but that’s exactly how it was where Larabee was concerned.

 

From their first meeting they’d had this undeniable connection that had never let them down. It defied description, but they’d learned through the years not to ignore it. Right now that quicksilver resonance was fired up, and it did not bode well for Chris Larabee. Something was wrong; something that had Chris angry and hurting and Vin knew he had to head for home.

 

“JD,” Tanner called to the sleeping youth and would have laughed at the muffled curse, except right now he needed Dunne awake and ready to travel. “Come on, Kid, we need to go?”

 

“Go where…we just got here,” Dunne grumbled and sat up with a heavy sigh.

 

“We need ta go back.”

 

“Why?” the Bostonian asked.

 

“Somethin’s not right. Come on, Kid, if I’m wrong I’ll make it up ta ya,” Tanner said.

 

JD looked at the Texan and frowned when he saw the lines of worry so easy to see on the man’s face. He stood up and dusted off his pants before looking around. They’d rode out here on horseback and it would take several hours to get back to Vernon, but something told him Vin wanted to move faster than that.

 

“Is it that thing you got with Chris?”

 

“Reckon,” Tanner answered simply and began cleaning up their campsite.

 

“Jesus, Vin, don’t that thing ever mean something good?”

 

“It means he’s alive…guess that’s a good thing,” the Texan told him.

 

“Should we call the others?”

 

“Cell phones don’t work this far out,” Tanner said and quickly doused the fire before placing his stuff back in the backpack. He looked up as a single black crow flew overhead and silently vowed the old saying about ‘one for sorrow’ would be wrong.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

 

Dr. Lea Ming had sold her soul to Ella Gaines-Larabee a long time ago. There were times when she regretted her choices, but without the extra money she would have been in financial ruin before she’d made it through med school. Now she could afford a beautiful house in upscale New York and a trip anywhere in the world whenever she felt like it. Not many people could say that at age 31. If it was just the money she might have grown a conscience, but Ella had information on her that would end her career if it became public knowledge.

 

Lea knew who Ella Gaines had in the home, and knew Chris Larabee’s reputation. She would need to make sure she had the drugs to keep him under control during the trip on the small private jet Ella had. She had no idea where the woman got her money, but she was rich beyond most people’s wildest dreams. That was another perk, while doing this job and getting paid well; she could also lounge on the deck at the Hawaiian villa and soak up the sun’s rays. The original plan had been to take Larabee to France, but Ella had changed her mind because she wanted to be somewhere warm and secluded. From the research she’d done on the property they would have a private beach and several horses if she chose to go for a ride.

 

Lea thanked her driver and dismissed him. She’d given him the next two weeks off with pay as long as he remained on call should she need him. He’d been with her for nearly nine years and she trusted him to do as she asked, although he knew nothing about what went on in her private life.

 

Lea had always been small for her age, but what she lacked in height, she more than made up for in other areas. Her long red tresses were pulled back and framed an unblemished face that often turned heads whenever she attended a party. The men wanted her, but were afraid of her because she had ambition, the women feared her because she took center stage when she entered a room. Her biggest fault was that she was less than five feet tall and most men wanted women a little taller. Their loss, but their wives would be appalled at how many of them forgot about her height when they lay down in a hotel room bed with her. She had resigned herself to never being the trophy wife of high society a long time ago.

 

She waited for her driver to take her suitcases and medical supplies from the trunk and watched the car drive away once he was done. She turned to look at the house amazed at the architecture involved. House was hardly the right word for the manor before her and she wondered who this place belonged to and whether they were related to Ella Gains-Larabee. She knew the woman wasn’t married to Chris Larabee, but she knew better than to argue when Ella told her that was how she wanted to be addressed from now on.

 

The snow covered the ground in a perfect blanket of white, speaking of the purity that nature often created and man ruined in so many ways. Whoever this place belonged to had enough money to stay elsewhere during the harsh winters and she wondered how long it had taken them to get where they were. It was possible they had inherited the money and took this for granted. It didn’t really matter because she was getting just what she wanted from the rich woman inside.

 

Lea walked up the steps to the double doors that were an intricate design of gold and silver leaves on a white background. The lion’s head door knocker seemed out of place, but she raised it and knocked several times before a man answered.

 

“Can I help you, Lady?” the burly giant asked in a voice that defied his size.

 

“I’m here to see Ella Gaines-Larabee,” Lea answered.

 

“Who is it, Reggie?”

 

“Some lady…says she’s here to see Mrs. Larabee.”

 

Jack smiled when he saw the woman and motioned for her to come inside. “It’s good of you to come out here on such short notice, Dr. Ming.”

 

“It’s not like I had a choice in the matter, Jack. Where is he?”

 

“He’s upstairs in the master bedroom.”

 

“Is she with him?”

 

“Where else would she be?” Averil asked and lead her through the foyer and up the large staircase.

 

“Could you have your people bring in my bags and have them placed in my room. Tell him the silver case and the black medical kit should be brought to the master bedroom.”

 

“Reggie, bring Dr. Ming’s bags upstairs,” Averil said and heard the man grumble about the cold before he went back outside.

 

“How badly is Larabee  hurt?”

 

“I’m not a doctor…it’s your job to figure out what’s wrong and make it right.”

 

“I can only do so much. If his injuries are bad, then there’s no choice but to take him to the hospital.”

 

“He doesn’t look that bad, but he’s got some bruises across his chest and he’s probably got some damage done to his ribs,” Averil explained. They’d reached the master bedroom and he knocked lightly before pushing the door open. “Ella, Dr. Ming is here.”

 

Chris heard the voices and sighed in relief when he felt the woman leave the bed. It was bad enough that he had no choice, but to stay in the bed, but having her beside him made it unbearable. He opened his eyes as another voice spoke from beside him. The woman looked like she was of Asian descent, but her eyes were hazel and her red hair gave her a striking appearance.

 

“Mr. Larabee, I’m going to take a look at you and I need you to tell me what hurts,” Ming told him.

 

“Don’t need you,” the blond told her, but winced when she touched the heavily bruised area on the right side of his chest.

 

“You don’t have a say in the matter, Chris. Lea is here to make sure there’s nothing serious wrong with you. She knows her job and she is loyal to me so please don’t bother appealing to her Hippocratic Oath since she never took one,” Ella told him and moved to sit on the opposite side of the bed.

 

“Where do you want these, Dr. Ming?” Reggie asked from the open doorway.

 

“Bring those in here. Ella, I’ll need to check his vitals. Do you know what caused the damage?”

 

“A car accident…”

 

“No accident…you caused it,” Larabee growled. God, he’d been so out of it he hadn’t thought about Ezra Standish. Was the man all right or was he still trapped in the truck, a frozen reminder of the cold-hearted bitch beside him.

 

“I did nothing of the sort, Chris. I was here…waiting for you, my beloved.”

 

“I’m not, nor will I ever be your anything,” the blond said as the other woman took his arm and wrapped a blood pressure cup around it.

 

“What can I do to help, Lea?”

 

“Take the digital ear thermometer and take his temperature,” Ming told her.

 

Chris tried to pull away, but the restraints held him in place and he glared at Ella when she ran her fingers along his cheek. God, her touch revolted him and someday he would wrap his fingers around her throat and choke the life from her body. She would die by his hands, only then would he feel like justice had been served. It wouldn’t bring Sarah and Adam back, but it would rid the world of a murderous bitch.

 

“Mr. Larabee, your BP is a little high…”

 

“There’s a big fucking surprise. This bitch causes…”

 

“Chris, I warned you what would happen if you insist on talking like that in front of me. Be quiet or I will gag you,” Ella warned.

 

“Fuck you!” Larabee lashed out with words since it seemed like the only option available for him.

 

“Jack, bring me the duct tape,” Ella ordered.

 

“Ella, I’d rather you didn’t do that just yet. Let me give him something to make him relax,” Ming told her.

 

“Don’t,” Larabee spat.

 

“You should have thought of that before using such vulgarity,” Ella said and looked at the thermometer. “It says his temperature is 100.1. Is that bad?”

 

“How long has it been since the accident?” Ming asked as she readied a syringe.

 

“It happened yesterday,” Averil answered.

 

“It could be a sign of internal injuries, Ella. It might be a good idea to take him to the hospital and have a scan done.”

 

“That’s not possible, Lea. He has too many friends in Billings for us to take a chance of him being recognized,” Ella told her. “I trust you, Lea, and I know you’ll be able to take care of him for me.”

 

“I’ll do what I can, Ella, but if he has internal injuries he could die,” Ming explained and readied an area on Larabee’s left shoulder. She injected the sedative and watched as Larabee struggled to get away from her. It wouldn’t take long for the drug to work and she wondered what had happened to cause the hatred she’d seen in the green eyes.

 

“What else should I do?” Ella asked and gently ran her fingers through Larabee’s blond hair.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Josiah Sanchez wiped the sweat from his brow as he stood and stretched the kinks from his back. He’d chosen this area for the solitude and the chance to be hands on where aid was needed. Several villagers worked nearby, creating a small channel that would eventually be used to bring water to the crops that would be planted in the coming days.

 

“Josiah, why don’t you come up to the house and have some lunch?”

 

“Lunch? What time is it?”

 

“It’s nearly one and you’ve been working at this since nine this morning. Everyone else had taken breaks, but you’ve been like an old workhorse…”

 

“Are you saying I’m old, Jazzie?”

 

“Not at all, Josiah, but you are a workhorse,” Jasmine Hall said as she linked her right arm through his left. “Now, come on…I’ve made some pizza, sorry, but it’s not exactly like the ones you’re used to, but I believe it’s edible.”

 

“I have no doubt of that, Jazzie,” Sanchez said and frowned as a shadow flew by overhead. He stopped and glanced toward the dark bird that he always associated with death.

 

“Is something wrong, Josiah?”

 

“I hope not, but if there is there’s not much I can do about it until we go for supplies tomorrow,” Sanchez told her. He watched as the black bird landed on a branch of the dead tree where he’d been working and felt he quickly made the sign of the cross on his chest. He continued to walk toward the house, but glanced over his right shoulder when the bird took flight and circled high overhead as if it mocked him for even thinking he could do something about whatever was happening.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Ezra opened his eyes when footsteps approached and smiled when he recognized the man who stood beside his bed. “Uncle Hiram, when did you get here?”

 

“About ten seconds ago,” Hiram Standish answered and dragged a chair closer to his nephew’s bed. “Now, what the hell happened to you?”

 

Ezra did his best to explain what he remembered about the events leading up to the car accident and Chris’ disappearance. “I need to get out of here and find him, Uncle Hiram?”

 

“You need to stay put and rest. I’m sure the rest of your bunch is looking for Larabee.”

 

“No, they’re not…they’re on holidays and probably don’t even know Chris is missing.”

 

“Wrong, they know and a couple of ‘em are already on their way back.”

 

“How could you know that?”

 

“I talked to Orin Travis. How the hell do you think I found out you were here?” the elderly man answered. “Look, Son, Buck, JD, and Vin are on their way and I think Jackson’s supposed to be on the next flight from Toronto. Looks like the only one they can’t contact is that preacher with the booming voice.”

 

“Josiah’s on sabbatical and won’t be back until some time in the New Year,” Standish explained.

 

“I’m sure Judge Travis will keep trying to reach him. Now care to tell me why you’re trying to leave that bed against your doctor’s orders.”

 

“I come by it honestly,” the conman said with a hint of a smile.

 

“From your mother?”

 

“No, from you, Uncle Hiram…I believe you have always had a distinct dislike for anything that involved hospitals,” the younger Standish observed.

 

“Hell, guess I walked into that one,” Standish said and grew serious. “Why didn’t you have them call me?”

 

“I never thought about it, Uncle Hiram. I’m sorry, I know I should have remembered, but every time I opened my eyes it was either a nurse to take vitals or I was thinking about Chris. I really am sorry.”

 

“Apology accepted. Now, as soon as the doc releases you we’re going to that fancy schmancy  place of yours. You still got that special coffee only you can make?”

 

“Indeed I do and I have that special whiskey you enjoy.”

 

“Then we’re set to go…well, as soon as the doc says you can go. Is it that pretty Dr. Midland or that old goat Simmons?”

 

“It’s the old goat,” was the answer from the hallway just before Roy Simmons entered the room. “Glad to hear my reputation precedes me.”

 

“Heard tell of you…gotta say you look like they said. Are you as grouchy as Larabee’s bunch seems to think?”

 

“No, I’m worse,” Simmons answered with a grin.

 

“My kind of man,” the elderly man said and offered his hand. “The name’s Hiram Standish.”

 

“As in Ezra…don’t tell me you’re related to this one?”

 

“His mother’s my sister?”

 

“I thought Maude married into the name,” Simmons said.

 

“No, she takes her maiden name back every time she gets married. Although the last two I think she made them take hers,” Hiram explained.

 

“So this one comes by the name honestly…”

 

“This one is lying right here.”

 

“Mind your manners, Nephew, or I’ll take you over my knee and tan your britches,” Hiram warned and then burst out laughing at the look on the younger man’s face.

 

“Now that’s something I’d pay to see,” Simmons said.

 

“Good Lord, there’s two of you,” Ezra grumbled. “When can I get out of here?”

 

“Well, if you’d pipe down the doc will probably tell you.”

 

“Call me Roy, Mr. Standish,” Simmons said.

 

“Return the favor and call me Hiram…Mister just makes me sound damn old.”

 

“All right, Hiram, why don’t you move back and let me take a look at Ezra?”

 

Hiram watched as the physician carefully examined his nephew. Once he was done Simmons folded his arms across his chest and took a deep breath.

 

“Is there anyone you can stay with for a couple of days, Ezra?”

 

“I’ll be staying with him,” Hiram said.

 

“Then I guess I should go over his aftercare with you.”

 

“Excuse me, but I’m not an invalid,” Ezra groused, annoyed when the two men pointedly ignored him and continued to talk.

 

“All right, then I guess he’s free to leave…just make sure he rests and bring him back here if he looks like he’s touched in the head,” Simmons said with a grin before he left the room.

 

“Well, let’s see if your clothes are wearable or if I’ll need to make a trip to your place to get you one of those expensive suits you like,” Hiram said and moved to the closet.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

 

Buck looked at the woman in the seat next to him and couldn’t help feeling that he was the luckiest bastard ever born. She was everything he wanted in his life and he wondered what his mother would have thought about Inez Recillos. He closed his eyes and a picture of his mother’s face formed. She was beautiful in life and had the blackest hair he’d ever seen. Her eyes were as blue as the summer sky and lit up whenever she looked at him.

 

Buck had been eight when he first realized what his mother did to keep food on the table and a roof over their heads. At the time he’d heard words like whore, prostitute, and hooker, but they didn’t make sense to him until he’d seen a man leave early one morning. He’d been nice enough the night before and even showed Buck how to play a song on the old guitar he’d found. Buck had known him only as Hal and had never seen him after the morning he’d handed over several folded bills to his mother.

 

It was years later that he truly understood what the words meant, but he didn’t see them as anything bad. His mother had done what she had to do in order to give him the things he wanted. She loved him, and he loved her and he would always respect her for the choices she’d made. She was a mother, his mother and God he loved her for everything she’d done for him.

 

“What are you thinking about, Buck?” Inez asked softly.

 

“My mother and the sacrifices she made for me. I never knew my father, but Mom said they loved each other and that he planned to marry her. He died defending this country and because they weren’t married his parents got the benefits and wanted nothing to do with Mom or a bastard child.”

 

“I am so sorry, Buck.”

 

“Don’t be, Inez, like I said Mom loved me and she told me everything she could about my father. I remember seeing a picture of him when mom died and I sometimes wondered what it would have been like if he hadn’t died. Would I have ever met Chris? Would I have met you, God, Inez, I can’t imagine my life without you in it.”

 

“I feel the same way, Buck,” Inez said and kissed him. She silently prayed that they would find Chris quickly and that Ella Gains was not responsible for what was happening because the cold hearted woman had caused enough grief as it was.

 

“If Ella has him…we need to find him.”

 

“You will, Buck, I know you and the others and I know you’ll find him and bring him home,” Inez said as the flight attendant announced that they were starting their decent into Billings.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Nettie and Casey Wells had wanted to go after Vin and JD, but they had no idea where to find them. It would do no good to wonder around searching in unfamiliar territory and wind up stranded out there somewhere.

 

“Aunt Nettie, would you like some tea?”

 

“I’d rather have a good stiff belt,” Nettie answered with a hint of a smile. She rarely drank, but at times like this, when her instincts were telling her something was wrong, she wanted one. “Tea is fine, Casey.”

 

“How about a piece of Aunt May’s coffee cake to go with it?”

 

“Sounds good,” Nettie said and looked out the window. The sun would be going down soon, and the temperature would drop, but it was still a lot warmer than it was in Billings.

 

“Why don’t you call Judge Travis and ask him why he needs Vin?”

 

“I’m going to,” Nettie said and reached for the phone. She glanced out the window and smiled when she saw the two men ride into the yard. “Vin and JD are back, Casey.”

 

“But they’re not supposed to come back until tomorrow.”

 

“I know, but if I’m right, Vin’s thing with Chris is working overtime,” Nettie said and walked to the door. May was still sleeping, but she would be up and about in time for dinner and Nettie had thrown together a pot of stew.

 

“What are you two doing back here?” Casey asked when JD opened the door and hugged her.

 

“Vin thinks something’s happened back home,” Dunne answered.

 

“He could be right,” Nettie said and watched Tanner’s face closely as she continued. “Orin Travis called.”

 

“When? What did he say?”

 

“Last night. He said it had to do with year-end reports or some nonsense like that,” the elderly woman answered.

 

“You didn’t believe him?” Vin asked.

 

“No, because if that was the case he would have had Chris call or finish the report for you. I was just going to call him.” Nettie said and offered the phone to the young man, but Vin reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell.

 

Vin waited for his call to be answered and wasn’t surprised when Orin Travis picked up after the first ring. “Orin, it’s Vin, what’s going on?”

 

Nettie, Casey, and JD listened to the one sided conversation and could see the change come over Vin’s face. There was no mistaking the worry in the emotive blue eyes. The call didn’t last long, but they knew their trip was about to be cut short.

 

“Me and JD gotta get back,” Tanner said.

 

“What’s going on, Vin?” Nettie asked and took the pale young man by the arm. She led him to the worn, but comfortable blue sofa with white flowers scattered throughout the fabric.

 

“Someone defaced Sarah and Adam’s graves,” Tanner answered softly.

 

“Do the police know who did it?” Nettie asked, anger evident in her voice.

 

“Not much to go on, but Chris…he told Ezra he thought it was Ella Gaines,” the Texan answered. “That’s not all of it, Miss Nettie. There was an accident. Ezra hurt, but he’s going to be okay. Chris was with him, but he disappeared before the rescue people got there.”

 

“Maybe he wondered off?” Casey offered.

 

“No, Chris wasn’t there when Fred found the truck,” Vin told them. “The police have been searching for him, but he hasn’t been home and there’s no sign of him at my place either. I need to get back there.”

 

“Did Orin call the others?” Dunne asked.

 

“Yeah, Buck and Nathan are on their way back, but the airport’s been shut down because of the storm they were having. Orin said they’d be letting flights in tomorrow morning,” Tanner answered.

 

“Then there’s not much we can do tonight. I’ll call the airport and see if they can get the four of us on the next flight out,” Nettie told them.

 

“Thanks, Miss Nettie. Orin’s got Jake Taylor looking into it. He’s trying to find out if Ella Gaines is back in the country,” the Texan told them and sighed tiredly. God, help him, but he knew Ella Gaines was behind Chris’ disappearance and he closed his eyes, seeking the gossamer strands that would tell him Larabee was alive. He felt the almost quicksilver resonance and tried to send a message to his friend. ‘Hang on, Cowboy, we’re comin’.”

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Nathan looked out at the softly falling snow and glanced at his watch. Their flight wasn’t leaving for another eight hours, and he knew wishing time away would never work. Time didn’t slow down or speed up no matter how badly a person wished it would. Rain was sleeping in the bed, but he’d been unable to do anything but toss and turn.

 

If Ella Gaines was involved in Chris’ disappearance then they needed to find him fast. He’d barely survived his last encounter with the bitch. God, the devastation she’d left in her wake still had an effect on all of them and he knew Chris had to have been in so much pain when he saw what was done to the graves.

 

“Nathan, come back to bed,” Rain told him and patted the pillow beside her.

“I’m sorry I woke you, Rain,” Jackson said and sat down on the edge of the bed.

 

“I know you’re worried about Chris and Ezra, but there is nothing you can do until we get there. Do you need something for that headache?”

 

“How do you know I have one?”

 

“I know when things get to you and this involves two of your friends…our friends. I don’t like the worry lines I see…they could leave wrinkles,” Rain teased and saw the smile form as he leaned down to kiss her.

 

“God, Woman, I love you so much,” Jackson said and placed his hand on her large stomach. He could feel the babies moving around and the bond that was already between them. He lay down beside his wife and she snuggled as close as she could before resting her head on his shoulder.

 

“I love you too, Husband, now about that headache…”

 

“I don’t need any pills as long as you’re beside me,” he whispered and felt some of the tension leave his body. She was right in that he couldn’t do anything to help Chris and Ezra right now and God only knew how much time he’d get for sleep once they were back home.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

“Chris, Lover, you’re all right. Dr. Ming says you will be fine with the proper care and rest,” Ella Gaines reached out and touched her fingers to his lips. Lea’s examination had shown a couple of broken ribs and a slight concussion. She’d stitched up the small laceration on his head before giving him something for pain and putting an IV into his right arm. Ella had no idea where the woman got these things, but as long as the doctor did as she was told, she didn’t ask questions.

 

She’d dismissed Jack and Lea once the doctor had told her the patient should rest and had quickly removed her clothing and climbed into bed with him. She rested her head on his shoulder, and had fallen asleep cradle in her lover’s arms. This was how her life was meant to be, happy and content in the knowledge that he belonged to her. No one would ever interfere in their lives again.

 

“Oh, Chris, it has been so long since we made love and I want you so badly, but Lea says you’ll be quite uncomfortable if we tried something like that with those ribs. I don’t want to take the chance that our love could cause you more pain so I will do as she says. That doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy snuggling up together.”

 

Ella eased the blankets off his body and explored his body with her fingers. God, just touching him while he slept sent tremors of pure pleasure through her body. How could something that made her feel so good be wrong? Jack had tried to tell her that holding Larabee as a prisoner wasn’t going to prove her love for him, but how else was she supposed to do it? If she didn’t go after what she wanted, what was right there for everyone to see, wouldn’t she be denying the love they shared?

 

No, she couldn’t do that. The others had already poisoned his mind and she needed time to prove they were wrong about her. Perhaps, in time she would forgive them for what they’d done to her, but the scars on her body were a constant reminder of what they’d cost her. She would keep those scars to show Chris what they’d done and prove to him she bore the mark of their love and embraced the imperfections now burned into her skin.

 

Someday, once Chris saw how much their love meant to her she would think about removing the tainted flesh, but for now she would let him feel the roughness. It would be good for him and allow her to enjoy their sexual encounters as they had before the bitch took him from her. 

 

A smile formed as she let her hand stray down to his cock and she played with his it. The drugs he was given would keep him from reacting to her touch, but it made her body come to life. She thought about the day she’d called him ‘Bareback Larabee’ and the ride they’d taken in the Arizona sunshine. Chris wore nothing but his boots and a smile as he lifted her onto the horse. They’d done the impossible and made love while the animal sauntered across the dry ground. She’d never felt anything like the rush as he brought them both to climax and pulled the horse to a stop at the edge of a steep abyss.

 

Chris had once told her she was the most exciting creature he had ever met. That was the first time she realized their destiny was to be together and love each other forever. Chris had wandered off that path, but she would show him the way back to the perfection of their love. There could be no other way to describe what they felt for each other.

 

Ella continued to explore his body, and moved so that she could straddle his leg. She ground her body against him, moaning as just the touch of his leg was enough to arouse her. It wasn’t as good as feeling him inside her, but she could take pleasure in what she was doing. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his, biting until she drew blood and knew he felt her as he moaned and shifted on the bed. She smiled and reached between his legs as she continued to bring herself to completion against him.

 

“You do love what I do for us don’t you, Chris?” she whispered and licked her lips as his eyes shot open and he looked at her.

 

“Get off me you Bitch!”

 

“Not until I’m done,” Ella told him, her breath coming in hitching pants as she rubbed frantically against him. She ignored his curses as she squeezed his cock and played with the bulbous head. She was surprised that he seemed to be responding to her and she cried out as the orgasm sent her body into a near convulsive state. She lay on top of him, feeling his panting breath and taking it as a sign that he’d enjoyed it as much as she had.

 

Ella felt him push against her and smiled contentedly as she slid off his body. She looked at his cock hungrily and wondered if the drugs Lea had given him had worn off. She could show him how grateful she was that he’d given her what she needed and the bond between them would start anew.

 

“Since you were so good to me I am going to take care of your needs,” Ella told him and slid down his body until she could take his cock into her mouth.

 

Chris tried to fight what she was doing to him, but his body betrayed him. The pain in his chest wasn’t enough to douse the betrayal of his own body as his cock grew hard in her mouth.

 

“See, Chris, you want this as much as I do,” Ella whispered and continued to use her mouth and tongue to worship his shaft.

 

“No…I don’t!|

 

“Your cock tells me different!”

 

“It’s no different than if I was with a whore!”

 

“You miserable bastard!” Ella snarled and bit the right side of his leg until he cried out. She tasted blood and leaned back as she breathed through tightly clenched teeth. She grabbed her robe and dressed when she heard running footsteps and a sharp knock on the door. “Come in, Jack!”

 

“Ella, are you all right?” Averil asked and reached for her.

 

“No, I’m not…”

 

“Get her away from me!” Larabee snapped.

 

“Gag him!” Ella ordered and smiled as Averil reached for the roll of duct tape. She folded her arms across her chest and watched as Averil tore off a piece and covered her lover’s mouth with it. She could see blood on his leg and realized she’d gone too far. She moved back to the bed and ignored Chris’ attempts to get as far away from her as he could in the limited confines of the bonds holding him to the bed.

 

“Ella, maybe I should get Dr. Ming to have a look at that,” Averil suggested.

 

“Yes, and bring me some warm water and a washcloth. I need to clean this,” Ella said and began humming softly as she rubbed her hands along his inner thigh. “You will love me, Chris, and when you do this little love bite will be a reminder of what you nearly lost.”

 

“Ella, Jack said you needed me,” Lea Ming entered the room and was only slightly surprised that her patient was gagged and the blankets had been turned all the way down. She saw the vicious bite mark on the inside of his right thigh and knew this kind of bite could be dangerous if left untreated.

 

“Chris made me angry,” Ella said softly.

 

“Why don’t you let me take a look?” Lea asked and smiled when Ella simply moved to the other side of the bed. She reached for her supply case she’d left on the table and quickly put on a pair of surgical gloves. Jack Averil returned with a basin of warm water and she used it to clean the wound.

 

“It’s not as bad as it looks is it?” Ella asked and massaged Larabee’s chest as she watched the doctor work.

 

“Human bites are dangerous, Ella. We carry bacteria and germs and if left untreated this could fester and believe it or not it could lead to his losing his leg.”

 

“No, we can’t let that happen, Lea, do what you need to do to make it better.”

 

“I’m going to clean it with antiseptic and start him on some antibiotics just to be sure,” Lea said and saw the anger in Larabee’s eyes. “This might sting a bit.”

 

“Chris is strong,” Ella told her and smiled as she ran his fingers through his hair. “I think he should sleep now, Lea.”

 

“You want me to give him something to make him sleep?”

 

“I do…I want to be with him for a while and he’s too angry to let me do that,” Ella said. She watched as the doctor quickly filled a syringe and injected it into the IV line. It wasn’t long before the green eyes closed and a soft sigh escaped Chris’ slack lips. Ella waited for Ming to complete her tasks and again dismissed them before removing her robe and climbing into bed with the man she loved.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

 

_Jake Taylor sat at Buck Wilmington’s desk and tapped at the laptop keys. He’d been given permission to work at The Firm’s office and was searching for anything that would help them find Chris Larabee. Buck and Inez were due to arrive at the airport in an hour and he wanted to have as much information as he could for the team._

_Chris Larabee and the others had proven they could do their jobs and on several occasions he had worked with them. With his connections in law enforcement, he’d been able to get certain items even Larabee’s team were unaware of. Although, truth was, he was pretty certain The Firm had its own connections that would make his look like child’s play._

_Jake heard footsteps in the hallway and turned to find Orin Travis watching him. The former judge cared about this team and had proven that time and again over the last few years. He knew Travis would do everything in his power to find out what had happened to his team leader and make The Magnificent Seven whole again._

_“Did you find anything new, Jake?” Travis asked hopefully._

_“Not much. There’s no record of Ella Gaines entering the country in the last month, but I’ve got the computer searching for her name in other directories. If she’s using an alias there’s no way of knowing for sure,” Taylor answered._

_“She’s obsessed with Chris and even signed her name as Ella Gaines Larabee so you might want to flag any name that could be derived from those letters. Ella could be Lela or something like that. I know it’s a lot to work on, but if we can get some leads before the others get her it might make their jobs easier,” Travis explained._

_“I’ve already got JD’s programs working on that, but it’s going to take some time,” Taylor told him. “What if it’s not Ella Gaines?”_

_“It’s her…no one else would make this so personal. What was done to the graves is something only a twisted mind would do and Ella is twisted. She maintained that Chris was hers and that no one would have him if she couldn’t. It’s the reason Chris doesn’t want to get in a serious relationship with anyone…why he and Mary didn’t work out.”_

_“He doesn’t want them getting hurt the way his family was?” Taylor asked._

_“Exactly, she murdered them. I’m sure you know the story and what happened afterward. We nearly lost Chris, but with the help of his team he came back to us. I believe there are times when he hits the bottle a little too hard, but I doubt there’s anyone who can blame him. God only knows the horror and devastation of seeing the house explode with his wife and son inside.”_

_“He’s a strong man,” Taylor observed._

_“He had to be,” Travis said and looked at the closed door to Larabee’s office. He’d been in this position too many times over the years and knew there was nothing he could do to change that. There were dangers involved in this job, and sometimes those dangers came from the past and struck with a vengeance. Sometimes they were blindsided and were unprepared for what happened. That’s what this was and he knew they had to work fast to find the missing man._

_“I’ll do what I can to help find Chris.”_

_“I know you will, Jake,” Travis said and walked back to the open door. “If you find anything don’t hesitate to call me. I’ve sent a car to the airport to pick up Buck and Inez.”_

_“Are they coming here?”_

_“Buck will be…not sure about Inez,” Travis said before leaving the ex-cop alone._

Jake returned his attention to the screen and began searching through the names as the computer continued to update and correlate all the information they’d gathered so far. 

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Ella awoke slowly, basking in the feel of the man sleeping next to her. She loved the soft beat of his heart and the warmth of his skin against hers. How many nights had she lain awake in Jack’s arms, pretending it was Chris holding her, kissing her, making love to her? It hadn’t been the same, but now, he was here, and she would never let him go.

With time and patience, he would come to realize just how much she loved him and why she’d done what she had to in order for them to be together. The bitch and her pup had tried to take him from her, but she’d shown them that she was a force all on her own. She would do the same with the others if they tried to find them. This was her right…she had fought so hard to come back to him. She’d even kept the scars to remind him of what she’d endured for their love.

 

“Oh, Chris, this will be our first Christmas together and I want it to be special, but I know you’re not ready to admit you love me yet,” Ella said and smiled as a soft moan escaped when she pressed up against his chest. “It could still be special. I could have Jack send his men for a tree. It’s not too late for that and I’m sure we could find decorations somewhere in this place. What do you think, My Love, shall we have a tree and I could even cook our first dinner as a married couple? Oh, I know we’re not officially married, but who needs a minister when two people love each other. As is my right, I have been using your last name since we met, and damn anyone who tries to tell me I have no right to it. They are blind to what we feel for each other, Chris, so we do not need them in our lives.”

 

Ella got to her feet and reached for the robe she’d draped across the back of the chair. She quickly put it on and looked at the man sleeping in her bed. Eventually she would not need to resort to restraints, but for now she knew it was the only way to keep him where he belonged. She turned and walked to the door, opening it and leaving it that way as she made her way toward the main area of the house.

 

“Jack, I need you to do something for me,” Ella said when she found him nursing a scotch and soda in front of the TV.

 

“What do you need?” Averil asked.

 

“I know we decided not to have a tree, but I changed my mind. This is my first Christmas with Chris and I want to do it right. Can you send one of your men to get a tree? It doesn’t have to be big, but I love the smell of pine,” Ella said.

 

“I’ll send Sam and David,” Averil assured her.

 

“Do you know if there are any Christmas decorations?”

 

“I don’t know, but we can look around. If we don’t find anything, I’ll take a ride to Walmart tomorrow,” Averil said and took her into his arms. “Is he sleeping, Ella?”

 

“Yes, he is,” Ella said.

 

“Then why don’t we send David and Sam out for a tree while you and I enjoy some time together?”

 

“But Chris…”

 

“Is sleeping, Ella, and right now he does not want you the way I do. Let me take care of you until he realizes why he’s here and what he means to you. I won’t tell him what we have together unless you want me to, but I am a man, Ella, and unlike Chris Larabee I see the beauty that is right before my eyes,” Averil said and held her close.

 

“Oh, Jack, yes,” she whispered and kissed him, but there was none of the fire she’d felt when she pressed her lips to Chris’ and she knew she would close her eyes and pretend she was with him and not Jack Averil.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Buck dropped Inez at her home before going to the office and finding Jake Taylor seated at his desk with a half-cup of coffee in his hand. He shook the man’s hand before telling Jake to stay put and grabbing JD’s chair.

 

“I’ve been running variations of Ella’s name through the database to see if she shows up, but so far there’s nothing,” Taylor told him.

 

“Jack Averil is probably still with her and he’s smart. I doubt he’d let her use anything that we’d flag. She would insist on her name having something to do with Chris’,” Wilmington explained.

 

“Okay, so we’ll add that…when’s JD coming back?” Taylor asked. He was good with computers, but JD Dunne and Ezra Standish practically wrote the book on stuff like this.

 

“Vin called Orin and told him they’d be in sometime tonight. They were hoping to get an earlier flight, but with it being Christmas they’re booked solid. Nathan’s flight arrives at eight and he’ll head over to Ezra’s place. I figure it’d be best if we made his place our base. That way he won’t be trying to come here. Josiah’s still out of range,” Wilmington told him.

 

“Ezra’s called a couple of times. His uncle Hiram is with him…sounded like the old man had him in hand.”

 

“Hiram Standish…”

 

“As in Maude? I thought he was Ezra’s uncle not father?”

 

“He is. Hiram and Maude are brother and sister. Every time Maude divorces one of her husbands she takes her maiden name back,” Wilmington explained. “Hiram is nothing like Maude and he lives by himself in the mountains near Red Lodge. The man makes saddles and I doubt there’s anyone who can hold a candle to him.”

 

“Does he take custom orders?”

 

“He does…you planning on getting a horse?”

 

“No, but I was thinking about getting one for my granddaughter. Wouldn’t mind getting a saddle made for her,” Taylor said and tapped a couple of keys. “Buck, Chris’ wife…what was her maiden name?”

 

“Connolly. Why?”

 

“Someone flew into LA under the name of Ella Connolly on the 18th…”

 

“That’s her. That bitch has her nerve using Sarah’s name like that,” Wilmington snarled.

 

“Easy, Buck, we need to find out where she went after she left LA.”

 

“She’s here…there’s nowhere else she’d go, Jake. She’s obsessed with Chris and she’s got him and we need to find him before she kills him.”

 

“I thought she loved him.”

 

“Her kind of love is like walking on the edge of a knife…she’s bound to cut him especially when he rejects her and I know he will.”

 

“Was she with anyone?”

 

“There’s a Jack Gaines registered on the same flight.”

 

“Averil… we need to start searching for places around Billings where she could be holed up with him. We’ll also have to flag her name and aliases for flights leaving the country. Hell we need to flag her name period and the same with Jack Averil,” Wilmington said and silently prayed that Chris could hold his temper and play her game until they found him.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

_‘Chris, I’m here…just hold onto me and I’ll help you through this. Don’t let her take us from you…we love you and we need you to be strong. Buck and the others are searching for you…just hold on…hold on…hold on…’_

 

“Sarah…please, Sarah, don’t go,” Larabee whispered. He shifted on the bed and his eyes shot open when he realized he couldn’t move. He tried to pull his arms free, but there was no give in the length of chain attached to his wrists.

 

Chris lay back against the pillows and closed his eyes in an effort to rid himself of the image of Ella Gaines rutting against his leg. God, she was worse than a dog in heat and he wanted to scrub his flesh raw in order to get rid of her touch. He knew whatever happened, Ella Gaines was going to die and Jack Averil would not be far behind her.

 

Chris had heard Sarah; more often than not she was there when he was in trouble. She was his own guardian angel and had helped him through so much even after her death. He knew people would say he was imagining things if he spoke of this, but his friends knew about Sarah’s visits and had come to realize their love transcended time and space. They could not cross the barrier, but they could remind each other of the love they’d shared and the hope that someday they would be reunited and whole.

 

“You know, Larabee, you’re a fool!”

 

Chris knew that voice and hated it almost as much as he hated Ella Gaines. He didn’t bother acknowledging the man’s presence even when Averil stood beside the bed. 

 

“You could have her in your bed and in your arms, yet you deny her. I wish she loved me that way…”

 

“She’s all yours!”

 

“If only that was true, but as long as you’re alive she will never look at another man with that same intensity/”

 

“I don’t give a damn about Ella Gaines, Averil, and when I get the chance I’m going to wring her scrawny neck and watch that evil light go out of her eyes.”

 

“That’s not going to happen, Larabee, and the sooner you realize that the better thing will go for you. Ella wants you brought into the living room to watch her decorate the tree. Now I know you can’t be trusted to behave so Dr. Ming will be here in a minute to give you something to help you relax. She’ll probably disconnect the IV for a while, but it seems Ella’s little love bite is more dangerous than your other injuries.”

 

“Poisonous bitch,” Larabee growled as Ming entered the room. “You stay the hell away from me!”

 

“You don’t give orders, Larabee,” Averil said and watched as the woman prepared a syringe and injected the medication into the IV line.

 

“Sonofabitch!” the blond snarled and fought to escape the chains, but it wasn’t long before the drug took effect and he lay back against the pillows.

 

“What did you give him?” Averil asked.

 

“Just a little something to relax him…I like to call it happy juice. It will make him easy to handle, but it will also make him high as a kite so it’ll look like he’s enjoying himself,” Ming answered.

 

“Does he need the handcuffs?”

 

“I don’t think so. He’ll be too busy finding enjoyment in everything he sees…won’t you, Chris?”

 

“Sure…long’s you keep that bitch away from me. My leg’s going to need to be sanit….sanitized,” Larabee told her as his arms were released. He looked down at his hands in disbelief and tried to remember what he was supposed to do. He planned to do something with his hands didn’t he? What was it that had been so damn important a few minutes ago?”

 

“Help me put some clothes on him,” Averil told the woman and reached for the silk pajamas Ella had bought for this man. They started dressing him, but it was like dressing a rag doll as Larabee’s body was limp against the pillows. “How much of that stuff did you give him?”

 

“You told me he was dangerous so I gave him the maximum dose. He’ll be relaxed…”

 

“She didn’t want him stupefied,” Averil warned.

 

“It is a short term drug and will wear off in an hour or so, but you need to realize if he’s as dangerous as you believe then you should keep him restrained and drugged. I won’t be responsible if he attacks her,” Ming told him.

 

“I can handle Larabee,” Averil said and finished pulling the silk shirt over the man’s head.

 

Chris had no idea why he felt like he was flying, or why the voices he heard were like something out of a freakishly weird cartoon, but he knew there was something he had to do. Someone was helping him stand and he looked down at his hand. They looked grotesquely swollen and he turned his head slightly to see a man beside him and knew what he had to do.

 

Averil was unprepared for the attack, but Larabee was uncoordinated as he struck out with his right fist. Jack managed to duck out of the way and grabbed the blond’s wrist. He laughed when Larabee stumbled and would have fallen if not for the doctor supporting him.

 

“Bas….bastard,” Larabee managed. His legs felt like rubber and he was unable to stand on his own. He swallowed, but his mouth felt dry and he wound up coughing as they led him out of the bedroom. He tried to think, but his mind felt weighed down as he let his head drop down to his chest.

 

“What did you do to him?” Ella asked anger evident in her tone.

 

“Bi…bitch!” Chris ground out and fought to get away, but was unable to get clear of his captors. He was forced to sit on the sofa, but continued to fight until two strong hands were placed on his shoulders, effectively holding him in place.

 

“Ella, I’m not sure this is such a good idea,” Averil said.

 

“I want Chris here, Jack. I want to show him how Christmas will be so wonderful for both of us.”

 

“At least let me tie his arms behind his back so he can’t hurt you,” Averil said.

 

“No, he’s going to behave himself and perhaps even put some ornaments on the tree with me,” Ella observed.

 

“Fuck you,” Larabee managed, but was finding it increasingly hard to focus on anything. The hands on his shoulders continued to press down with bruising force even as Ella moved to kneel in front of him.

 

“Chris, would you like to help me decorate our tree?”

 

“Go-To-Hell!” Larabee managed, gritting his teeth when she pinched the inside of his right thigh.

 

“You will soon realize we belong together, Chris. Now that the others are out of your life for good we can do what is right for us,” Ella said and took his right hand in hers. “This is right, Chris…we’re right and now I can prove to you that we are soul mates…”

 

“Sa…Sarah soul mate,” Larabee said. His head was rocked by a vicious slap, and he relished the pain it caused as it seemed to negate some of the effects of whatever drug he’d been given.

 

“Sarah never loved you. She never deserved you…I am the only one who can ever love you the way you deserve,” Ella told him and cupped his chin between her thumb and fingers. “I warn you, Chris, you should not fight what is between us. I will not allow anyone to interfere in our lives anymore. If you continue to fight me I will send Jack to dispose of the bastards who poisoned your mind to what we have.”

 

Chris felt her release his chin and closed his eyes. He tried to think about what was happening, but he just couldn’t latch onto a coherent thought until he heard Sarah’s voice in his head and a hint of a smile formed. _‘I am with you, Chris…forever and always. Just hold on…Buck and the others are coming.’_

“You gave him too much,” Ella told the woman seated in the chair beside the sofa.

 

“Jack warned me he was dangerous and I gave him the maximum dose. Even now he’s doing something I’ve never seen anyone manage before. He should be docile and easy to manage, but he’s still fighting you, Ella. You need to realize that I may have to give him something stronger,” Ming told her.

 

“I don’t want him to be like a zombie,” Ella said.

 

“We may not have a choice if he keeps fighting us.” Averil observed. He’d been watching Larabee closely and knew the man would not give in easy no matter what they did to him. Sooner or later they would have to make a decision on just how far they would go to keep Larabee in check.

 

“I don’t care what it takes, Jack, he’s mine. Chris and I belong together. I’ve known that from the moment our eyes met at that function and I’m not going to let anyone stop us from taking what is meant to be,” the scarred woman vowed. She placed her finger beneath his chin and lifted his head until she could look into his eyes. They were no longer the clear sea-green she was used to, but instead they were glazed and she knew he no longer saw her. “Oh, Chris, what have they done to you…to us? Can’t you see how much I love you and want to be with you?”

 

“I don’t want you, Ella,” Larabee whispered and sighed as he gave in to the accumulated effects of the drugs and injuries he’d incurred in the accident.

 

“Why, Jack, why does he fight what is meant to be?” Ella asked and let the tears fall.

 

“I don’t know, Ella, but it’s his loss. If he can’t see your beauty and how much you care for him…”

 

“Not care, Jack…love... how much I love him,” Ella answered. She ran her fingers along Chris’ jaw line and wished he had never met Sarah Connolly. The stupid woman had tried to tame a wild man, but creatures like Chris were meant to run free and not be tied to a bitch and her whelp. Somehow, over the next few weeks she would show him that they were meant to be together and nothing else mattered.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Ezra knew there was no point in fighting his uncle, not when the elderly man showed that stubborn Standish streak of placing his hands on his hips and wearing the smug _‘I told you so’_ grin.

 

“Are you ready to admit you need this stuff, Ezra?” Hiram asked the younger man.

 

“What I need is to help find Chris. He wouldn’t be lying here if it was me or one of the others that was missing. He would be out there turning over every damn rock until he found the missing member of his team,” the gambler snapped.

 

“Don’t go biting my head off, Ezra. I’m not the one who can barely stand without breaking a sweat,” Hiram observed and held out the two pills. “Take the damn things and make me and Doc Simmons happy.”

 

“The water’s warm…”

 

“Good, maybe it’ll melt that cold heart of yours!” Hiram snapped and smiled when his nephew took the two pills and followed them down with the water.

 

“If I didn’t know any better I would wager you and Dr. Simmons were cut from the same cloth.”

 

“Didn’t you know we’re brothers?” Hiram asked and took the glass. “Now close your eyes and get some sleep…”

 

“I’m not sleepy,” Ezra said and sat forward when the doorbell rang.

 

“Stay put!” Hiram ordered and moved to answer the door. He opened it and motioned for the two men to come inside. “Better watch it or he’s liable to bite your head off!”

 

“Ez, you giving your uncle a hard time?” Wilmington asked.

 

“Buck, is there any news about Chris?” Ezra asked, ignoring the other man’s question.

 

“Not much, Ezra, but we’re checking out a couple of leads,” the ladies’ man answered.

 

“I’ll make some coffee,” Hiram said and left the three men alone.

 

“It’s Ella, Buck. She did that to Sarah and Adam’s graves and she has Chris. I know it’s her.”

 

“I know,” Wilmington said and sat down tiredly. “We found a name on a flight from Rome to LA.”

 

“Ella Gaines?”

 

“Ella Connolly,” Taylor answered.

 

“There was a Jack Gaines on the same flight,” Buck told him.

 

“God, Buck, how do we find him?”

 

“WE don’t, Ezra. You’re out of this one…”

 

“No, I’m not,” Standish said.

 

“Ezra, you’re hurt and you need to sit this one out,” Wilmington said.

 

“Would you, Buck?” the gambler asked and heard the heavy sigh from his friend.

 

“No, I wouldn’t. We could use you, Ezra. When JD and Vin get here we’ll put you and the kid together and see if you can find a trail between LA and Billings. We’ll also need to know if Averil has any friends or relatives in the area. We know Ella doesn’t and I doubt they made arrangements to leave so soon after getting here.”

 

“Why not?” Taylor asked.

 

“They wouldn’t have been able to predict when they could take Chris. I doubt they knew the rest of us would be away.”

 

“I wasn’t,” Ezra said, his voice heavy with guilt.

 

“Ezra, you’re lucky to be alive. No one blames you for what happened, so wipe that guilty look off your face or I’ll kick your ass into next week,” Wilmington vowed.

 

“Buck, I’m not going…”

 

“To argue with me,” Wilmington said with a grin. “Well that’s just great, Ez, thanks…thought I was going to have to fight you…”

 

“That is not what I was going to say…”

 

“It is now,” Hiram said. “Trust your friends and let them do the leg work. You’ve got computer smarts, Kid, so use ‘em and find Chris before this she-devil takes flight.”

 

“I don’t…”

 

“Ezra, don’t go pulling a Chris on us right now. Take the damn pills and help us out with the computer,” Wilmington ordered, relieved when Standish did as he ordered.

 

“What time are JD and Vin arriving?”

 

“Their flight landed about ten minutes ago and they’ll be coming straight here. Nathan’s flight arrives around noon tomorrow, but we still haven’t heard from Josiah,” Buck answered and thanked Hiram when he placed a tray of coffee on the table between him and Ezra.

 

“Let me get my laptop,” Standish said.

 

“Stay there. I’ll get your laptop,” Wilmington ordered. He walked into the room Ezra had made into his office, retrieved the expensive laptop, and returned to the living room area. “I forward all the information Jake found on Ella and Jack.”

 

“It’s not much,” Taylor offered.

 

“It gives us a place to start,” Standish told him.

 

“Well, while you boys are using your smarts to find Chris…I’ll see if I can find something for supper.”

 

“You don’t have to cook for us, Uncle Hiram. We can order pizza or something.”

 

“I don’t think so…pizza gives me gas,” the elderly man said and left the trio alone.

 

“I still can’t believe he’s your uncle, Ezra,” Taylor observed.

 

“He’s my favorite, but if you tell him I’ll shoot you both.”

 

“I heard that, Nephew…you’re my favorite too.”

 

“I’m your only nephew, Uncle Hiram,” the gambler said, opening his email until he found the one from Buck. “Okay, I’m going to get started on this.”

 

“You get tired you just let us know, Ez,” Wilmington said.

 

“I will,” Standish said and tuned the others out as he started peeling back the layers Ella Gaines and Jack Averil had used to cover their trail.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Josiah smiled at the woman who climbed behind the steering wheel of the old jeep. The vehicle had seen better days, but was as reliable as ever and he knew Jasmine wouldn’t part with it until it fell apart. She’d told him there wasn’t enough money for a new or used car because everything she was given went into making things better for the children who lived close to her home. She often did without to make sure they had food and clean water.

 

“Are you still worried about your friends, Josiah?”

 

“I am, Jazzie, I wish I knew what was going on,” Sanchez told her.

 

“Well, once we reach the village you can get a call out,” she said.

 

“I know…I just can’t shake the feeling that something’s wrong/”

 

“This bunch you work with…they sound like people you admire.”

 

“I do and the respect is there and goes both ways. We’ve done a lot of good work since Chris formed the team, but we’ve also had some rough patches. Chris has a history with this woman, but she’s taken it to another level. She’s obsessed and we nearly lost him the last time she came back…we did lose his wife and son. Sometimes I think God goes on vacation and forgets he’s created some bad apples that are just spoiling to make things harder for good people.”

 

“You’ve been through a lot in your life, Josiah, but God would never turn his back on you.”

 

“I know, but sometimes he finds the strangest ways to teach us something that could have been done a lot easier with a simple lesson,” Sanchez told her.

 

“Easy lessons don’t mean we learn faster. I seem to recall someone telling me that the harder it was to learn something the more it stuck with you,” Jasmine observed.

 

“Your memory never fails to amaze me,” Sanchez said.

 

“My father said I was sharp as a whip…never really got the analogy, but I was proud when he said it,” the woman said and turned onto the dirt road leading toward the main village. “Try not to worry too much, My Friend, it could be nothing right?”

 

“Right,” Sanchez agreed, but could not shake the feeling that someone close to him was in trouble.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Ella stared at the sleeping man and gently picked up his left hand. She had removed the horrid reminder of the other woman and replaced it with a ring that symbolized love and devotion. It was strong and had a black onyx stone that symbolized the bond between them. From their first meeting she’d seen him as she saw the stone…dark and ominous with more strength and sexuality that a single man should have. She’d vowed to make him hers no matter what it cost.

 

Ella lifted his hand and pressed it against her lips before rubbing her cheek along each finger. “Oh, Chris, this is how it was meant to be. I love you so much and I know you love me. I knew we were meant to spend our lives together that first time you met my eyes. Remember that day? It was raining and you were standing on the street corner…your hair wet and hanging down over your forehead. God, you were devastatingly handsome and I knew it was fate that brought me there that day.”

 

“Ella, dinner is on the table so why don’t you join Lea and I?”

 

“I don’t want to leave him, Jack. I’ve waited too long for this. Have my dinner brought here…and bring something for Chris,” Ella told him, relieved when he left her alone again. She leaned over him and pressed her lips against his, drinking in the scent she’d come to associate with this man.

 

“F…fuck off me…”

 

“Oh, Chris, please don’t make me gag you again. I don’t like having to do this, but until you realize what they did to you I will.”

 

“They did not…nothing,” Larabee ground out and pulled free of her grip. He lashed out with his free hand and managed to shove her hard enough that she landed on the floor. He struggled against the restraints binding him to the bed, and reached for the woman, but she was too far away.

 

“Why do you refuse to see that we belong together?”

 

“No, Ella, we don’t! I never loved you and I never will!”

 

“Don’t you say that, Chris! They made you like this and I am going to make them pay for it! I’ll kill those bastards for taking you from me just like I killed that bitch and her whelp…”

 

Larabee lost all conscious thought as the crazed woman stood up and moved closer. He grabbed at her hand, but she dodged out of reach and grabbed something he could see. He continued to pull against the chain locked to the bedpost, and thought he heard a shriek as if the wood was giving way. Before he could try again he felt something strike against his chest and gasped as he felt pain flare across his ribs.

 

“Bi…bitch…” he managed between hitching breaths.

 

“I will not allow you to talk to me like that!” Ella shrieked and drew back the blankets, exposing his naked body. She lifted the metal poker and brought it down on his left leg with enough force to break the bone and smiled when she heard him scream.

 

The pain went far beyond anything he’d ever felt and he tried to breathe through tightly clenched teeth. He knew what she’d done, knew in her rage she’d broken his leg, but he could not think past the agony that raced along awakened nerves. He heard voices and her screams as someone placed a hand on his right shoulder.

 

“Mr. Larabee, I need you to listen to me…”

 

“Go to h…hell!” the injured blond spat.

 

“I’m going to give you something to make you sleep so I can take a look at your leg…”

 

“Don’t want any…thing fr….from you!”

 

“Oh, Chris, why did you push me like that? Look what you made me do?”

 

“Fuck y…you, Bit…ch…”

 

“Larabee, I would advise you to be quiet or I’ll make that leg the least of your worries!” Averil warned as he held Ella Gaines and she sobbed against his shoulder.

 

“Why can’t he see what they did to him, Jack? Why doesn’t he see how much I love him? Why does he keep making me hurt him?”

 

“You killed my family!” Larabee managed and struggled with the woman as another man locked the cuff around his wrist, effectively immobilizing him. The pain was almost his undoing, but he called on years of training as he stared at the woman who’d taken his heart and soul from him and left him with a bitter pill to swallow.

 

“I did it for us, Chris…we are soulmates…”

 

“No…we’re not. You mean no…nothing to me…”

 

“Ella, I need to take care of his leg and to do that I need to put him out,” Ming told her.

 

“Come on, Ella, let’s go get some dinner and let Dr. Ming take care of him,” Averil said and turned the sobbing woman toward the door.

 

“Mr. Larabee, I’m going to give you something for pain and make you sleep,” Ming said.

 

“Why?”

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why are y…you here?” Chris asked and tried to breathe, but his chest felt tight as he stared at the woman.

 

“I sold my soul a long time ago, but I’m a damn good doctor so you’re in good hands.”

 

“Help me…get o…out of here,” Larabee said.

 

“I can’t,” the woman said and readied an injection that would put the man out long enough for her to examine his leg. There was no doubt it was broken, and she wished she had the equipment she needed to properly care for it.

 

“You know, Mr. Larabee, I thought you were a smart man, but I guess I was wrong. A smart man would try to placate her instead of being so hostile. I believe the old saying is you catch more flies with honey than vinegar or something like that.”

 

“She’s a mur…dering bitch and I wo…won’t give her wh…what she wants,” Larabee said and watched helplessly as the woman injected something into the IV. He tried to fight it, but soon felt a sense of calm wash over him as the darkness reached out and embraced him.

 

Lea Ming sat back in the chair and studied the man’s face. His complexion was washed out pale with just a hint of red in his cheeks. She touched his forehead, but thankfully found no sign of fever. She knew she needed to check his leg, but she’d also seen the new bruise forming on his chest, and silently prayed it was nothing more dangerous than a bruise.

 

Ming stood up and examined the injured leg. She felt the break between the knee and ankle and sat back, pushing her hair away from her eyes as she looked at the man standing across the room. “David, tell Jack I need him for a minute.”

 

Ming didn’t wait for an acknowledgement as she reached for a thin blanket at the foot of the bed and covered Larabee’s midsection. It wasn’t that she was embarrassed by his nudity, but it felt like the right thing to do. She heard footsteps and turned to find Jack and Ella standing behind her.

 

“Will he be all right?” Ella asked.

 

“His leg is broken and I don’t have the right things to immobilize it once I set it. I need you to send someone into the city and get me what I need,” Ming told her.

 

“Tell me what you need and I’ll send one of my men,” Averil told her.

 

“I’ll make a list and I’m going to need something a little stronger than what I have to keep him comfortable,” Ming said.

 

“I thought you brought everything you need,” Ella said angrily.

 

“I did, but I didn’t expect to deal with broken bones, Ella. If you’re going to do this every time you get angry with him then I’ll need a fully equipped hospital,” Ming told her.

 

“We can’t take him to a hospital,” Gaines cried and turned to the man holding her. “Tell her, Jack!”

 

“No hospital, Lea. You’ll have to make do with whatever we can bring you,” Averil said.

 

“I know someone who works at Saint Vincents. She’ll get you what I need for the right price,” Ming said.

 

“Make that list and give her a call. Tell her Reggie and Johnny should be there within the hour,” Averil told her. “Do what you can for him until then.”

 

“All I can do is keep him sedated, but even that’s dangerous with the injury to his chest. Ella, if you hit him there again you could puncture his lung and if that happens it’s a hospital or he will die. You do understand that don’t you?”

 

“He made me so angry I didn’t know what I was doing,” Ella said and moved to sit on the other side of the bed. She ran her fingers along the strip of bruising and turned tear filled eyes on the other woman. “They did this to him. They made him hate me and I won’t allow them to do it anymore. Chris will see how much I love him and why I did what I did. I know he will understand as long as I can keep the others away from him…from us.”

 

“Ella, you really need to find a way to curb your anger before this happens,” Lea said and quickly wrote the items she would need to treat Chris Larabee. “I need everything on this list and it will be expensive.”

 

“Cost doesn’t matter. Tell her she will get her money as soon as she supplies you with what you need,” Ella told her as she continued to run her fingers along the bruising she’d caused. She knew she should feel sorry for what she’d done, but what she felt was power…and the need to take care of him. Why did she feel so strongly about hurting him and still feel justified in doing so? Was it because she had to feel needed? It didn’t really matter because with the injuries he now had he would have no choice, but to let her take care of him.

 

“Ella, did you hear me?”

 

“What did you say, Lea?”

 

“I want you to realize what you’re doing could very well kill him.”

 

“That’s why you’re here, Lea, to make sure he doesn’t die. It’s just bruises and a broken leg…I’m sure you know what to do to help him heal or should I look for another doctor?”

 

“No, I can do it, but the bruising and injured ribs are dangerous because he will need pain management so that he’s able to take deep breaths.”

 

“Why?”

 

“If he doesn’t he could end up with pneumonia and that will require more care than I can give him here. Once I set his leg and put it in a cast we’ll need to get him out of that bed and sitting up.”

 

“He can sit in the living room beside the fireplace. That way he’ll see the beautiful tree and we can cuddle on the sofa. It is going to be a magnificent Christmas and we’ll celebrate it together as it was meant to be,” Ella said and leaned down to press her lips against his. God, he looked so vulnerable and helpless and again she felt the stirrings deep inside. “Can you do anything for him now?”

 

“Not until they return with the supplies I need,” Lea answered.

 

“Then leave us alone. I will take care of Chris until they get back,” Ella said and smiled as she lay down beside the blond. Jack had made sure the restraints were back in place and she lovingly placed her head on Larabee’s shoulder as Lea covered the injured man with a blanket before leaving the room.

 

Ella sighed in contentment as the feelings washed over her. This was how it should have been from the beginning and as long as she trusted herself, then they would spend the rest of their lives wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

 

Vin and JD exited the plane and hurried through the checkout. They’d thrown what they needed into their carry-on bags and left the rest for Nettie and Casey to bring back on a later flight. Two seats had opened up on this one and they’d been lucky to get them. It seemed to take forever to reach Billings, and both men had been silent during the flight. Even JD had been unusually quiet as if he hoped Vin’s strange connection with Chris would keep the man alive.

 

“Vin is that Nathan?” Dunne asked and pointed to a man near the exit.

 

“Think so…Nathan!” Tanner called and watched as the team’s EMT turned toward them. Nathan had gotten his license soon after he’d married Rain and the whole team had celebrated at The Saloon.

 

“When did you guys get here?” Jackson asked.

 

“Just came in on the flight from Texas,” Dunne answered.

 

“Where’s Rain?”

 

“She’s waiting in the car. Travis sent one for us. It’s big enough for all of us so let’s go,” Jackson said.

 

“Is she okay?”

 

“She’s worried like the rest of us,” Jackson answered. “We’re going straight to Ezra’s place. That’s where Buck and Jake are.”

 

“Sounds good,” Tanner said and followed the man to the car waiting outside. They hugged Rain and got into the vehicle. It wouldn’t take long to reach Ezra’s place, but it still felt like forever before they pulled up to the entrance to his upscale apartment building.

 

Rain watched the three men during the ride and wished she could do something to help, but she wasn’t trained for this. She knew how to treat people who were sick and injured, but finding someone was a specialty in itself. She admired Chris Larabee for melding such diverse men into not just a functioning team, but the best in the country. In fact, they were so good; even other agencies came to them for help. There were times when Nathan couldn’t talk about a case, and it usually involved something for the government. Black ops was what Nathan had called it and she shuddered to think of some of the things her husband was forced to do in order to keep their country and allies safe.

 

“Rain, are you coming?” Nathan asked and reached for her hand.

 

“Are you sure I won’t be in the way?”

 

“Honey, you’re never in the way,” Jackson told her and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and followed the others into the building. Ezra’s apartment was on the top floor and JD knocked when they reached the door.

 

“Come on in,” Hiram Standish said and smiled at the pretty woman as she entered. He’d met her several times and thought Nathan Jackson was one of the luckiest men he’d ever met. “They are in the dining room…maybe you could convince that nephew of mine he needs to rest.”

 

“How long’s he been at it?” Jackson asked.

 

“Most of the night,” the elder Standish answered.

 

“I’ll see that he does,” Rain said smiling when her husband took her coat and hung it up while Vin and JD deposited the luggage in the walk in closet. They joined the others in the dining room and were welcomed home with open arms. She folded her arm across her ample belly and looked at the pale man seated at the end of the table. “Ezra, your bed is calling you.”

 

“I’m fine…”

 

“Have you looked in the mirror lately?” Rain asked. “You look like the ghost of Bob Marley and it is high time you went to bed. I know you want to help find Chris, but ignoring your own needs isn’t going to do that. Let Nathan and the others do this and when they find Chris you’ll be in better shape to help them.”

 

“Rain…”

 

“Only an idjit would argue with a pregnant woman, Nephew,” Hiram said with a grin. “Come on…I’ll help ya get settled.”

 

“Does he have any meds he needs to take?” Jackson asked.

 

“Pain meds are on his dresser and he hasn’t had any since last night,” Hiram answered as the others got settled around the table.

 

“Nathan, you stay here and help. Mr. Standish…”

 

“A beautiful lady such as yourself should not call an old coot liker me mister. Please, call me Hiram.”

 

“Thank you, Mr…thank you, Hiram,” Rain said and waited for Ezra to stand up.

 

“Call me if you find out anything new,” Ezra ordered.

 

“We will,” Wilmington vowed.

 

“I’ll make sure they do, Ezra,” Rain said and walked beside the gambler. She could easily see the lines of pain and weariness etched in the man’s face and knew it wouldn’t get any better until they found the missing man. She watched as he eased himself down on the bed and leaned forward so that his elbows rested on his knees and his face was in his open hands. She sat beside him as his uncle passed him a glass and two pills. “Take them, Ezra, no one is going to think any less of you for admitting you’re hurting.”

 

“Smart lady,” Hiram said and smiled at her as Ezra took the pills and drank the water.

 

“Okay, Ezra, let’s get you under the blankets and you’re going to stay there for at least four hours…”

 

“I can’t…”

 

“What did I tell you about arguing with a pregnant woman, Nephew? It’s one you’ll never win so suck it up and get some sleep,” the elder Standish ordered and smiled when the younger man did as he said. He’d seen a lot of changes in his sister’s son since becoming part of a team, and he liked those changes. “Don’t worry, Ezra, I’ll come get you myself if they discover something important.”

 

“Thank you, Uncle Hiram,” Ezra said and turned slightly on his side as the events of the last few days caught up with him. He heard his uncle leave with Rain and thought about Chris Larabee. Silently he prayed they would find him before it was too late.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Josiah lifted the receiver and held it to his ear, relieved when he heard a dial tone. It was scratchy at best, but at least he could get a call out. He dialed the operator and asked to make a collect call to Ezra Standish. He knew the gambler was spending the Christmas season at home and if something was wrong, he’d be able to tell him. It took several minutes for the call to go through and he was surprised when the call was answered on the second ring.

 

“I have a collect call from a Josiah Sanchez. Do you accept the charges?”

 

“I do,” Wilmington answered.

 

“Go ahead, Mr. Sanchez,” the operator told him.

 

“Thank you,” Sanchez said. “Buck, what’s going on? I thought you were with Inez in Mexico.”

 

“I was, Josiah, but something’s happened.”

 

Josiah listened with a heavy heart as Buck explained what they did know. His heart ached at the thought of the desecration of the graves. He was one of the few that could admit to holding a grudge, and right now, he could tear Ella Gaines’ black heart from her chest and feed it to the crows. “Is Ezra all right?”

 

“He’s beat up some, but he should be fine. He’s worried about Chris and blames himself for not being able to stop what happened.”

 

“Nothing he could do to stop her on his own. Look, Buck, I’ll check for flights home, but it could be a few days before I get there.”

 

“I know…no point in telling you to stay put, is there?”

 

“Would it have worked on you?”

 

“No, guess not. Call me when you have your schedule and I’ll call you when we have any news about Chris.”

 

“There’s no point in telling you not to worry so I’m not going to, but do me a favor and get some rest. You boys won’t do Chris any good if you’re worn out. You might miss something simple that could save his life.”

 

“I hear you, Josiah…I’ll tell everyone.”

 

“See you as soon as I can get there,” Sanchez told him and hung up. He turned to find Jasmine standing behind him and forced a slight smile to his face. “You heard?”

 

“I did and I’m sorry I was eavesdropping, but I was worried about you. You’re going home?”

 

“I need to…he’s a close friend, Jazzie, and I can’t help, but think the whole team needs to be together if we’re going to find him in time.”

 

“This Ella Gaines…is she as bad as she sounds?”

 

“No, she’s worse. She’ll kill Chris rather than see him happy with someone else. She murdered his wife and son because she thought he belonged with her. We nearly lost Chris after that, but God gave him the light and he came back to us. I just hope we’re not too late this time,” Sanchez explained.

 

“You’ll find him, Josiah. I’ve seen you when you’ve put your mind to something and I know you won’t give up. Keep faith in yourself because the Lord has given you the skills you need and the friends to help you. I’m forever grateful to the men you work with for showing you the way back and I know God has put you all together for a special reason. Let’s get you a flight and get you home…Chris Larabee needs you and the rest of the world can wait until he’s safe,” Jasmine told him and hugged him close.

 

“Thanks, Jazzie,” Sanchez said and smiled as they walked toward her jeep. Maybe there was something he could do for her before he left. Nothing spectacular, but it was high time she had a reliable vehicle to drive between her home and this village. He didn’t have a lot of money, but he’d been putting away enough to make his life comfortable and he wouldn’t miss a couple of grand, especially if it was well spent. The Christmas bonus from Travis would probably cover most of the cost anyway.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Amanda Rice opened the door just enough to look outside and make sure she was alone. The hallway was clear and she grabbed the backpack filled with supplies and exited the room that was used to store the items slated for return because their best before date would soon be up. She’d worked in this area for nearly a year and knew exactly how to work it so that it looked like the items had been sent back.

 

She had earned her degree several years ago, but the money she made was barely enough to live on and she’d been forced to move back in with her elderly parents. The loans were taking a bite out of what money she made even when she was able to grab an extra shift or two. She’d been approached by one of the cleaners who worked the graveyard shift and without really admitting to what he was doing, he’d convinced her of the value of supply and demand.

 

Amanda had started out small, supplying small vials of medications, and quickly learned how to exchange the dates so that her clients were getting a better deal. She’d exchanged nearly outdated medical supplies for the new stock and made sure the older stock was used first. It wasn’t long before her reputation on the ‘black market’ was well known and she was quickly paying off her debts and would soon be able to buy her own home.

 

What she was doing was illegal, but she wasn’t really hurting anyone as long as she made sure the old stock was used first. She’d placated her own guilt by admitting that the medications were still usable for several months after the expiry date. The hospital just had to be more careful than she was. She wouldn’t carelessly kill someone, and it hadn’t happened yet, so she considered herself more vigilant than most people in her place.

 

Amanda knew exactly where to stand so that the camera would not pick her up as she locked the door and hurried toward the exit at the end of the corridor. At this time of the night there were very few people around and those who were would be more interested in going over the reports than asking her why she was in the basement at this hour. Still, she was careful and avoided anyone if it was possible.

 

Amanda reached for the handle and waited for the cycle to finish before opening the door and stepping out into the cold dawn air. At one point the door had been hooked up to the hospital’s alarm system and would have alerted security to her presence, but that had malfunctioned over a year ago. The hospital administrator had deemed it as on the lower end of expenditures and would not be fixed until more important systems were updated. It made her escape so much easier and she knew of several other staff members who used it as a short cut to the rear parking area.

 

Amanda reached her car and opened the trunk, dropping the backpack next to the box that held several bags of IV solution and catheters. She’d also managed to snag two older style leg immobilizers and hoped they would work for Lea. She’d known the doctor for several years and had dealt with her on a few occasions. The woman’s clients were ready and willing to pay any price for the things they wanted.

 

She drove away from the hospital and knew the two men Ming had sent would be waiting for her at a 24-hour coffee shop just north of the city. She’d met them there earlier and assured them she could fill the order, but it would take a few hours. The drive was an easy one because there were very few vehicles at this hour of the morning.

 

The parking lot in front of the coffee shop was relatively empty with just two cars parked near the door. She pulled her vehicle into a spot near the black sedan and locked it before going inside. She looked at the two men seated at a booth in the back and hurried toward them. She sat down and ordered a cup of espresso from the weary looking waitress.

 

“Did you bring everything on Dr. Ming’s list?” Reggie asked.

 

“I did…where’s the money?”

 

“I need to check the lists before I give it to you,” Reggie told her as the waitress brought over the coffee.

 

“I assure you it’s all there…even the morphine she wanted,” the nurse said.

 

“We still need to make sure,” Johnny said. “Give me the keys and I’ll transfer everything to our car while you and Reggie make small talk.”

 

“Just make sure you don’t take anything that doesn’t belong to you,” Amanda warned.

 

“We are not thieves,” Reggie said and saw a spark of anger in the woman’s eyes.

 

“Neither am I. I simply supply my clients with what they need. What I take is slated to be destroyed anyway. Might as well make a few dollars and help others who need it.”

 

“It doesn’t matter how you sugar coat it…you’re still a thief. Don’t get me wrong…Johnny and I know what we do is wrong, but it’s a lot easier than fighting for some mundane nine to five job at minimum wage,” Reggie told her.

 

“Then I guess we’re cut from the same cloth,” Amanda said and watched through the window as the other man transferred the items from her car to theirs. She took a sip of the strong black coffee and leaned back in her seat as the second man returned and took his seat beside Reggie. “Well?”

 

“It’s all there,” Johnny answered and looked at his significant other. “Give her the money. Dr. Ming said she needed it for Larabee.”

 

‘ _Larabee,’_ Amanda thought and took the envelope from the larger of the two men. She knew the name and filed it away for future use if she ever needed leverage. Larabee was well known at Saint Vincent’s and she’d even cared for him during one stay. Maybe there was more money to be made from this than she’d first thought. She leaned back in the chair and lifted the coffee to her lips as the two men left the coffee shop and drove away.

 

“Would you like more coffee?” the harried waitress asked.

 

“No, thanks, I think it’s time I called it a night,” Amanda said and left a five dollar tip on the table after paying her bill. It was time to look into whatever Lea Ming was up to and she knew just where to start.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

“Did you get the supplies?” Ming asked when the two men returned.

 

“We got everything on your list and a few extras,” Reggie answered as he carried in two large boxes while his partner brought in a cooler. “Where do you want this stuff?

 

“Bring it into the master bedroom,” Ming told them and hurried back to the room. Larabee had been restless and she knew she would have to keep him sedated until she properly set his leg. The break appeared to be a clean one, at least as far as she could tell without an actual x-ray. She knocked on the door and entered to find Ella Gaines sitting up and sleepily rubbing her eyes.

 

“What time is it?”

 

“A little after seven. Reggie is back with the supplies and I need to take care of his leg,” Ming answered.

 

“Tell me what I can do to help,” Ella ordered.

 

“I’m going to need to get an IV drip of morphine going. It should be strong enough to keep him from feeling anything while I fix his leg. By rights, I shouldn’t do anything until I have an x-ray. He could end up with a permanent limp if I set it wrong,” Ming told her.

 

“A limp will just make him more appealing. Once he remembers the feelings we have for each other, nothing else will matter.” Ella ran her fingers through his disheveled hair and leaned down to kiss his lips as Ming started going through the supplies. She frowned when she realized he felt hotter than normal.

 

“Ella, I’m going to give him something to bring down that fever,” Ming told her.

 

“Maybe we should give him a cold bath,” Ella suggested.

 

“A cold bath could be too much of a shock to his system right now. We’ll use cool cloths and Tylenol for now,” the doctor said and checked to make sure the morphine was running properly.

 

“I’ll do it,” Ella said and smiled as Patrick returned to the room with the last of the supplies.

 

“Patrick, he should stay asleep, but I want you here to hold him down in case he comes to,” Ming said and checked the size of the immobilizers. She knew they wouldn’t be perfect, but at least it would keep him from moving around too much.

 

“I can hold him for you,” Ella said.

 

“I know you could, but if he comes out of this with the amount of drugs I’m pumping into him then he’s a lot stronger than I gave him credit for and that means he’ll be too strong for you to hold down. You’re going to have to talk to him and let him know he’s safe, but you need to let Patrick and his men handle the physical side of things,” Ming told her.

 

“I can do that,” Ella said and smiled as she whispered something in the blond’s ear.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Ezra had no idea how long he slept, but when he opened his eyes bright sunlight streamed in through the partially open blinds. He knew he’d slept longer than he wanted and silently cursed the men who hadn’t woken him. He slid his legs over the edge of the bed and sat for several minutes until the dizziness passed.

 

Ezra heard voices speaking in hushed tones as he made his way toward the living room. He stood on shaky legs and leaned against the wall as his uncle moved to take his arm and guide him to his favorite chair.

 

“Why didn’t ya call me?” Hiram snapped.

 

“I am perfectly capable of making my way through my domicile,” the younger Standish told him.

 

“Hell, we’re back to them big words again. Man’s gotta tote around one of them big dictionaries just to hear ya say ya know your way around,” Hiram grumbled as Nathan passed the younger man a bowl of thick stew.

 

“Ezra, eat all of that,” Jackson ordered,

 

“It smells great,” Standish told him as his uncle placed the soft afghan over his legs. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” the older man said.

 

“Nathan, has there been any word from the others?”

 

“Not since Buck took Vin and JD to the office,” Jackson answered. “I did hear from Josiah…he’s on his way home, but it could take some time what with it being the eve of Christmas Eve and he’s practically on the other side of the world.”

 

“I should have been able to do something.”

 

“Like what, Ezra?” Jackson asked.

 

“I don’t know, but when Chris…when he said it was Ella that did that to the graves I should have insisted we get help.”

 

“You brought the police into it…what else could you do?”

 

“I should have insisted Chris have a bodyguard.”

 

“Insisted, Ez…do you really think you could have made Chris do something he didn’t want to?”

 

“No, I guess not,” Standish said and closed his eyes. His mind replayed the look on Larabee’s face when he saw the damage done to Sarah and Adam’s final resting place. He was devastated, and there was no mistaking the pain in the sea green eyes when he knelt at the graves.

 

“Ezra, you’re not to blame for any of this. You were there when he needed you and you’ll be there when we find him. Right now you need to rest and let yourself heal while we search for him,” Jackson observed. 

 

“What about Ella? Were you able to trace her steps?”

 

“We know she’s somewhere in Montana, but that’s about it. They must have realized we’d be searching for them and started using a different alias,” Jackson said and sat on the edge of the coffee table. “Ezra, we’ll find him. It’s just a matter of time.”

 

“Time is what I’m worried about, Nathan. Chris shouldn’t have to spend time with that bitch! He doesn’t deserve this! He should be here with us.”

 

“He will be…we’ll find him. Have faith in the team…Chris chose us and gave us all the chance to show what we can do and now is the time to prove he’s as smart as we all think…we all know he is,” Jackson said.  

 

“Smart might not be enough,” Ezra observed and placed the untouched bowl of stew on the table. “I can’t help thinking we need to find him before it’s too late.”

 

“We will,” Jackson reiterated and pointed to the bowl. “Eat that…you won’t do him any good if you let yourself get sick.”

 

Ezra nodded and reached for the bowl as his uncle came back into the room. He couldn’t help, but smile at the man who’d taught him so much and hoped he would have the chance to give Chris the gift he’d ordered.

 

“The saddle is safe, Ezra, and you’ll be able to give it to him yourself…have faith like Nathan told you to,” Hiram told him and sat down beside the younger man as Jackson went to check in with the others.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Buck Wilmington watched as Vin Tanner stepped out onto the balcony and knew the younger man was trying to keep his emotions in check. There were times when Buck was jealous of the man’s uncanny ability to feel Chris Larabee, but he had come to grips with the strange connection between the two men. It was at times like this when he was grateful for it and he filled two cups with coffee, adding two heaping spoons of sugar and extra cream to one.

 

“JD, I’ll be on the balcony with Vin, if you find anything,” Wilmington said.

 

“Sure, Buck,” Dunne said without looking up from the computer monitor.

 

Wilmington walked out into the cold morning air and found Vin leaning on the railing and watching the city come to life. He handed the Texan the cup and watched as he took a sip of the hot liquid. “Vin, do you…can you feel him?”

 

“He’s alive, Buck, but it’s hard…it’s like there’s somethin’ interferrin’ with it. Like the wires got crossed and it’s all messed up,” Tanner answered.

 

“Is he hurt?”

 

“Yeah…wish I could feel more, but like I said somethin’s stoppin’ it.”

 

“Damn, I wish there was some way we could use you to track him.”

 

“It don’t work that way,” Tanner said.

 

“I know, and believe me I’m happy you’re still feeling him…it tells me he’s alive and right now that’s good news,” Wilmington told him.

 

“Buck, I think I found her,” Dunne called excitedly and wasn’t surprised when the two men appeared over his shoulder.

 

“Where is she, JD?” Tanner asked.

 

“I don’t have an exact location, Vin, but I was going through some of the footage Miller sent over and I figured Ella wouldn’t want to go anywhere unless she went first class. I knew if she did the damage to the graves…”

 

“There’s no if, Kid,” Wilmington said.

 

“I know…poor choice of words, but it meant she had to have arrived in Billings before that unless she hired someone to do the damage.”

 

“No, she would have wanted to be there to see it or do it herself,” the rogue told them.

 

“Right, so I started checking flights coming into Billings to see how many couples were in first class,” Dunne said.

 

“That’s a lot of footage to go through,” Tanner said.

 

“I know so I checked the passenger lists and came across a couple of things. I figured Ella would think she’s too smart to get caught and just vain enough to use some form of Chris’ name.”

 

“What’d ya find?” the Texan asked.

 

“I found a Carl and Sarah Sullivan,” Dunne answered.

 

“Why do you think that’s Ella and Jack?” Tanner asked

 

“Carl was Chris’ brother’s name…Sullivan was their mother’s maiden name,” Wilmington said.

 

“Exactly, so I brought up the footage from the flight they were on and caught these images,” Dunne said and showed the two men what he’d found.

 

“That’s them,” Wilmington said. Ella Gaines had looked directly at the camera as if she was taunting them and he knew that was exactly what the bitch was doing. The image was grainy, but there was no mistaking the scars that marred a face that some would consider beautiful, but to him she was an ugly siren with a cold heart and a dead soul.  

 

“When was this taken, JD?” Tanner asked.

 

“On the 17th…looks like they came in on the morning flight. I’m checking the rental agencies to see if they rented a car,” Dunne answered.

 

“They could have taken a cab,” Wilmington observed.

 

“I know and I’m going to check into that…”

 

“You keep working on that, JD,” the rogue said and turned to the Texan. “Vin, let’s check the taxis that service the airport. If I know that bitch she’ll probably insist on taking one of the high end vehicles and with her face scarred like that the driver will probably remember her.”

 

“There’s a limo service that works through the airport. Might as well start with them,” Tanner offered and moved to his desk with Wilmington dragging over his chair. Vin felt a shudder run down his spine and gasped as pain flared in his mind. He felt Buck hovering, but couldn’t speak as he tried to ride out what he knew wasn’t his own pain.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Chris was a man who’d been subjected to pain on more occasions than he cared to remember, but nothing could compare to the agony that twisted through his lower leg. His eyes shot open and he fought whoever it was holding him down and tried to pull his leg free, but it was held fast as again raw pain awakened the nerve endings that ran from the source to his brain. 

 

“It’s okay, Chris, she’s just fixing your leg. Sh, hold on to me and it will be over soon.”

 

He knew that voice and it hurt more than the physical pain someone was causing. He turned his head and looked into the face of his worst nightmare and pulled his arm free of her grasp. He lashed out, striking the woman’s face and continued to fight as she moved away and a man took her place.

 

“I told you not to underestimate him, Ella!”

 

“Let me go you bas…bastard!” Larabee snarled and glared at the woman who held an empty syringe. He felt the world around him growing dim and used the last of his strength to reach for the gossamer strands that spoke of his friendship with a certain blue-eyed Texan. “Vin,” he whispered and allowed the darkness to claim him.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

“Vin…you with me now?” Wilmington asked the too pale man who seemed to be shaken to the core.

 

“Here’s some water…unless you need something stronger,” Dunne told him.

 

“Water’s good,” Tanner said and took the glass. He drank half of it before looking at the two men.

 

“Was it Chris?” Wilmington asked and saw the slight nod of the man’s head. “Is he…is he alive?”

 

“Yeah, but we’d best get ta him fast. I don’t know how much more he can take,” Tanner told them.

 

“You,” Wilmington said and pointedly placed his finger at the center of the younger man’s chest. “Stay put. I’ll check the limo service while JD finishes with the rental agencies.”

 

“Thanks, Buck,” Tanner said, his hands shaking with the effort to hold on to the fact that Larabee was alive, but out of their reach at the moment. They’d find him, there was no doubt of that and Vin reached for the quicksilver resonance that flowed along an unseen connection. _‘Just hold on, Chris, we’ll find ya,’_ he sent and prayed his friend was not beyond hearing or, in this case, feeling his touch.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Ella touched her mouth and looked at the bloody fingertips. Anger burned inside her at the thought of this man being so stupidly blind to what he meant to her. How could he call her such names when her love was so strong that she defied others to show him that they were soul mates?

 

“Ella, let me take a look at you,” Averil said and touched his fingers against her cheek.

 

“It’s not his fault, Jack. They did this to him…to us.”

 

“You may not be able to change how he feels.”

 

“Don’t you say that, Jack! They brainwashed him and I know I can break the hold they have on him. It will just take longer than I first thought. I know I said we’d stay here through the New Year, but I want to leave as soon as possible. The more distance we put between us and those bastards the better,” Ella told him.

 

“You won’t get any arguments from me,” Averil told her. “I’ll see if we can make arrangements for the day after Christmas Day.”

 

“Thank you, Jack,” the scarred woman said and moved to sit beside the unconscious blond. She watched as Ming eased the immobilizer on his leg and gently touched his cheek. It would take time, but that was something they would have plenty of before long. Once they were at the villa she would be able to prove her love and care for him as it was meant to be.

 

“Ella, he should sleep for several hours now,” Ming explained.

 

“Were you able to set his leg?” Gaines asked.

 

“I did the best I could and it should heal properly, but like I told you he could have a limp once it does heal. If that happens he might need surgery to re-break it and fix it properly,” the doctor explained.

 

“I don’t think we need to worry about that. If he has a limp it will be a reminder of how much I went through to prove my love for him is stronger than ever,” Ella said and pulled the blanket up over the sleeping man. “You can leave us now, Jack.”

 

“Okay, but, Ella, don’t go releasing him for any reason,” Averil warned and saw her hand stray to her swollen mouth.

 

“I won’t Jack, besides Dr. Ming said he’ll sleep for several hours. I want to be here when he wakes up. That way he’ll understand how much he means to me,” Ella said and smiled as the others left her alone with the man she loved. She sighed, her heart heavy with pain as she looked at the elevated leg.

 

“What more can I do to prove how much you mean to me, Chris? How do I get rid of that bitch and her whelp and show you we belong together. We always have. I refuse to bow down to those men and I will make you see they are the ones you should not trust.” Ella moved around the bed and settled on the edge before reaching for his hand. She held it to her face, well aware of the shortened length of chain as she lay down beside him.

 

Ella stared at the face of the man she loved, well aware of how dangerous he could be. That was one of the things that made him so attractive. That living on the edge of a knife kind of danger that made her heart beat faster. She wanted him, craved the life she’d shared with him when they’d first met.

 

They’d made love that first night as if it was the end of the world. It was like a feeding frenzy that left them both with vivid bruises and she’d often wondered if that was part of the attraction between them. Jack had once told her Chris Larabee was a dangerous obsession and if she was not careful it would kill her. Even if that was true, there was nothing she could do about it because she loved him, and would prove that her love was strong enough for both of them.

 

Ella pressed closer, melding her body with his in an effort to be one with him. She used her tongue to trace the outline of his lips, enjoying the intoxicating feel of his body against hers. This was how it was meant to be and she cursed anyone who tried to take away what belonged to her. 

 

“I love you, Chris…haven’t I proven that?” she whispered and felt tears in her eyes. She would not allow them to fall, not when he was finally in her arms where he belonged. She placed her head on his chest and allowed the soft beat of his heart to lull her to sleep.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

“I came up empty with the car rental agencies, Buck,” Dunne told him. “What about the Limo service?”

 

“I’m checking the last one now,” Wilmington answered and held up his hand. “Hi, my name is Buck Wilmington and I was hoping you could help me with something…I know you’re not supposed to give out this kind of information, but a man’s life depends on what you tell me…No, I’m not a police officer, but I work for an agency owned by Judge Orin Travis…yes, that’s the one…no, I don’t expect you would, but this is important and all I need to know is whether or not one of your drivers picked up a couple at the airport on the 17th.”

 

Vin listened to the one-sided conversation as he rubbed at the throbbing ache in his head. He’d tried to sleep, but could not relinquish the agony he’d felt. He knew Chris was in pain, but he’d also received some kind of help. That was the only thing that could explain why he couldn’t quite connect to the blond. He exited Larabee’s office and stood in the doorway before moving to the counter and filling up a coffee cup. He added several spoonfuls of sugar and lots of cream before returning his attention to Wilmington’s conversation.

 

“Yes, I see…would it speed things up if I had Judge Travis call you himself?”

 

“Buck’s talking to a woman at one of the limo services that were at the airport on the 17th,” Dunne explained. “I had no luck with the car rental agencies.”

 

“We’ll find him, Kid,” Tanner assured the youngest member of the team, and realized he needed to hear that reassurance just as much as JD did.

 

“Yes, a man and woman traveling together…She was probably trying to cover her face, but if she wasn’t she might…yes, scars from a burn,” Wilmington said and motioned toward JD and Vin excitedly. “What time was that and could you find out where he took them…no, it’s okay…I’ll wait.”

 

“What’s going on?” Dunne asked as Wilmington covered the mouthpiece.

 

“One of the drivers remembers picking up a couple at the airport on the 17th. It sounds like it could have been Averil and Gaines…No, I’m still here…Yes, Ma’am, that’d be great. I can be there in about twenty minutes…Thanks, just tell him a man’s life could depend on what he has to tell us.”

 

“JD, stay here in case Nathan calls. Vin we need to get down to Atkins Limo services,” Wilmington told them. “The driver who picked them up just came back from a run and he’s going to wait for us there.”

 

“Let’s go,” Tanner said and grabbed his jacket.

 

JD watched the two men leave with mixed feelings. He wanted to be there when they questioned the driver, but he knew there were other things he could be doing while he waited for Jackson’s return. Nathan had gone home to make sure Rain was all right. He didn’t blame the man, because if Casey was this far along and pregnant with twins he’d be checking on her every minute of the day.

 

Dunne moved back to his desk and sat down with a heavy sigh. How the hell had things gone so wrong so fast? They were all supposed to be enjoying some downtime with family and friends, but instead, Ezra was hurt and Chris was missing. They were pretty sure who had him, but that didn’t make this any easier, if anything it made it worse.

 

JD opened up several files, searching for anything that might point them in what direction Ella Gaines might have gone. Once they found her, they’d find Chris Larabee and they’d take back what was theirs and send the bitch straight to hell without a backward glance.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Jack Averil looked at the woman as she stretched and smiled contentedly. They’d made love several times since making sure Larabee was secure, but it wasn’t as satisfying as it was with Ella Gaines. The woman knew how to let go and wasn’t afraid of being hurt or hurting whoever she shared a bed with. He had the scars, both old and new to prove that and knew what he felt when she bit him wasn’t normal. What the hell was normal in this day and age where sex shows were the new norm and people flocked to see what new toys had come out since they’d last attended one?

 

“Why so serious, Jack?” Lea asked. She knew she was treading on dangerous ground, but she found herself drawn to this man and with Ella safely ensconced in the bed with Larabee, Jack Averil had looked like a boy who’d lost his pet puppy.

 

“Just thinking…we shouldn’t have done this.”

 

“Why not” Lea asked and leaned up on her elbow so she could look into his eyes. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of her.”

 

“I’m not, but maybe you should be,” Averil told her.

 

“She needs me to take care of Larabee,” Lea told him.

 

“If you believe that, then you really don’t know her,” Averil said, but lay back down on the bed.

 

“Why are you with her, Jack? You’re a smart man and you’re good looking, but you stay with Ella. I just don’t understand why you do that.”

 

“Have you ever been in love, Lea?”

 

“A long time ago, but I’m not even sure it was love,” the woman answered.

 

“Then you probably wouldn’t understand. I’ve known Ella since we were both kids playing baseball at a local park. Even then there was something that drew me to her and I swore I would always be there to protect her.”

 

“So you’re her protector, but what about love, Jack? Do you love her?”

 

“I do, more than she’ll ever know. I will never betray her like Larabee did.”

 

“Yet you made love to me…”

 

“No, we had sex, Lea. Pure and simple, but there was no love involved.”

 

“True, but am I wrong in thinking you enjoyed it as much as I did?”

 

“What’s not to enjoy. Sex is a way to pleasure the body and since we’re both consenting adults no one gets hurt.”

 

“Unless Ella finds out,” Lea observed.

 

“I don’t think she’ll care as long as she has Larabee in her bed,” Averil told her.

 

“Do you think she really loves him?”

 

“Maybe…”

 

“I think she’s obsessed…to love someone means you don’t hurt them. She’s going to kill him if she keeps this up,” Lea said and stared into his eyes. “I’m guessing you wouldn’t mind if that happened since she would turn to you in her grief.”

 

“I win either way,” Averil told her.

 

“You’re a lucky man then?”

 

“I am and while I wait I have you,” Averil said and kissed her as her hands explored his body. He knew Ella would be angry with him for taking this woman to bed, but there were things he needed while she was busy with Larabee.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Buck and Vin hurried into the office and waited impatiently for the young woman at the desk to finish with the phone conversation she was having.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“Buck Wilmington and Vin Tanner to see Barbra Atkins,” the rogue told her.

 

“Do you have an appointment?”

 

“Not really, but she’s expecting us,” Wilmington said and looked up when an older woman dressed in an expensive business suit exited the office. She was attractive, with shoulder length dark hair and deep blue eyes.

 

“Patsy, tell Daniel Moen to come to my office right away,” the woman said and motioned for the two men to join her inside her lavishly decorated office. “I made a fresh pot of coffee, if you’d like one.”

 

“Thank you,” Wilmington said and accepted the mug from the woman. He’d expected china cups, and was surprised by several things in the office. “I’m Buck Wilmington and this is Vin Tanner.”

 

“A pleasure to meet you both, I’m Barbra Atkins…owner and operator of Atkins Limousine Service. I hope you don’t mind if I stay while you question Daniel. I believe in being there for my employees.”

 

“Not at all, Miss Atkins,” Wilmington said as a knock sounded on the door.

 

“Come in,” the woman said and stood up as her employee entered the room. “Daniel, thank you for coming…this is Buck Wilmington and Vin Tanner. They’d like to ask you some questions about the fare you picked up at the airport on the 17th.”

 

“I’ll answer if I can, Miss Atkins,” Moen told her.

 

“I know you will. Gentlemen, ask your questions.”

 

“Thank you,” Wilmington said. “Do you remember where you took them after you picked them up?”

 

“At the Hilton Gardens Inn over on Grant Road.”

 

“Did they ask ta go ta that hotel?” Tanner asked.

 

“No, they wanted…actually she insisted on the best hotel and I knew the Hilton was a five star hotel so I suggested they go there. I didn’t do anything wrong, Miss Atkins…they asked for a recommendation.”

 

“I know, Daniel, and you’re not in any trouble. These men are just asking because they know this woman and would like to speak with her,” Atkins assured him.

 

“After you told them about The Hilton did they talk to you at all?” Wilmington asked and didn’t miss the look that passed between Moen and his boss. He wondered if there was more of a relationship between them than met the eye, but he didn’t really give a damn about that right now.

 

“Not much. He did all the talking and she just nodded and tried to keep her face covered. She was really upset when the scarf slipped down and cried, but he seemed to know just what to say to make her feel better.”

 

“Did you see her face?”

 

“Just for a second in the rear view mirror…that’s why I knew it was the people you were looking for. She had a real bad scar on the right side of her face. It looked like it was from a burn,” Moen said. “She used the scarf and her hair to cover it when she first got into the car.”

 

“Would ya be willin’ ta look at some pictures?” Tanner asked and produced several pictures of Averil and Gaines.

 

“Sure,” Moen told him and took the pictures from the Texan. “I can’t say for sure that was the woman, but that’s definitely the man. He paid double my fare so I didn’t mind helping them inside.”

 

“Did they say how long they’d be staying?” Wilmington asked.

 

“I heard him tell the manager they needed a room for a couple of days. I’m pretty sure they were going to be staying with friends.”

 

“Why do you say that?” the rogue enquired.

 

“She said something about his uncle being out of town…or more like she asked him if his uncle didn’t mind them using his home while he was out of town,” Moen explained.

 

“Did they happen to mention the uncle’s name?” Wilmington asked.

 

“No, I’m sorry, that’s all I heard. I had another pickup and had to leave,” Moen said. “I’m sorry…I wish I could have been more help.”

 

“You’ve helped a lot, Mr. Moen,” Wilmington said and shook the man’s hand. They thanked Atkins for her cooperation and left the office. Once in the car, Buck drove directly to the hotel while Vin called JD to update him on what they’d found.


	2. Chapter 2

Ella yawned and stretched as she felt the heat from the body lying next to her. She still could not believe they were together and soon she would take him away from the bastards who’d tried to ruin their lives. She would never allow them to do that, and had vowed to make them pay, many times, since they’d caused her injuries.

 

She sat up and looked around the room before turning her attention to the sleeping man. God, he looked so vulnerable with his head turned slightly to the side and his blond hair longer than he normally wore it. Tiny beads of sweat glistened in the light cast by the flames flickering in the fireplace and she felt as if she could spend the rest of her life just like this.  

 

Ella ran her fingers along his inner thigh and looked at the injured leg with a mixture of anger and a thrill of excitement. She could be his nurse and help him heal as long as he didn’t say things to make her lash out. Why couldn’t he see how much she loved him and realize the others were just trying to make him hate her? She’d spent so many nights alone in her bed, dreaming of the moment when he finally saw what was right in front of him. Now, all she had to do was help him see her and make sure he understood that she would do anything to have him at her side. 

 

“Oh, Chris, this is how it should have been. You and I…together…for the rest of our lives…with no one to try and tear us apart. We’ll never have to worry about those bastards because they won’t find you once we leave here. We’ll spend every minute together and I’ll prove to you that we are soul mates,” Ella said and kissed his closed eyelids.

 

“They don’t understand what we feel for each other, Chris. They are blinded by their need to keep us from being happy and I refuse to allow that to happen any longer. I will have Jack take care of them if they try to come between us again. I won’t have them poisoning your mind with lies about who I am.”

 

Chris felt someone touching his leg and shuddered involuntarily as he tried to pull away from the cold fingers. He could hear a voice speaking softly against his ear and frowned as fingers dug into his left thigh. It wasn’t long before he was dragged back to the reality of his situation and pain made him cry out.

 

“Oh, Chris, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you, but you made me so damn angry. Why can’t you see how much I love you…”

 

“Strange…strange way of show…showing it…”

 

“Chris, I’m so glad you’re finally awake. How do you feel?”

 

“Like I’m i…in he…hell,” Larabee managed and felt her hand caressing his inner thigh. “Don’t.”

 

“Don’t what, Darling?” Ella purred softly.

 

“Don’t...touch me.”

 

“Chris, don’t tell me you’re still angry with me for not coming after you sooner. I swear I had no choice in the matter because I needed to take the time to heal. Do you see what your so called friends did to me? I will keep these scars to remind you of their cruelty. When you finally admit that we are meant to spend our lives together then, maybe, I will allow a plastic surgeon to get rid of these scars for you…for us. Until then I will let you gaze upon them as a means of penance. You deserve to do penance for allowing them to come between us, Chris. You do see that now, don’t you?”

 

Larabee turned away from the woman, but she placed her hands on his face and forced him to look at her. He wanted to ram his fist down her throat, but there was no give in the chains binding him to the bed.

 

“You do see that now, don’t you, Chris?” Ell repeated, a hint of anger in her voice.

 

“Fuck you!” Larabee snarled and felt her fingers tighten around his chin.

 

“Your language is atrocious, Chris, but I forgive you because I know what they’ve done to you. It won’t be long before you see them for what they are. I will forgive you for taking her to your bed, but I will never forgive them! They took you from me and kept us apart and I warned them what would happen if they tried to interfere. I will kill them, Chris, and it’s time you realized that their lives depend on how well you behave yourself. I don’t want to do it, but I will if you try anything that will bring attention to us. Do you believe what I say, Lover?”

 

“I be…lieve you, but I’ll never be your lover!” Larabee managed and saw the insane smile form on her scarred face.

 

“I think it’s time Jack sent Reggie and Johnny to visit Buck Wilmington. I know you probably wish you had the opportunity to say goodbye to him, but alas there won’t be. He will die…and very slowly. I’m sure Reggie and Johnny would enjoy his body before they kill him.”

 

“No…don’t,” Larabee managed and felt fear eating at his soul.

 

“Tell me you love me and I won’t send them to visit Buck.”

 

“I can’t…”

 

“Very well, but his death is on your hands…just think you could have saved him with just three simple words,” Ella said and released her hold before grabbing her robe. She walked toward the door, but a barely audible whisper reached her ears.

 

“I love you.”

 

“What did you say, Chris?”

 

“I love you,” Larabee said easily because his friend’s life depended on it.

 

“I don’t believe you, but it will do for now. Soon, when we are away from the reminders of your life here you will find that you really do love me,” Ella told him and smiled as she lay back down beside him with a weary sigh. “You’ll see, Chris, this is our destiny and love has only made us stronger.”

 

 _‘Never,’_  Larabee thought and latched on to the throbbing pain in his left leg. It would ground him to reality and that was what he needed with this bitch lying next to him.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Hiram Standish watched his nephew’s face and knew the younger man was in more pain than he let on. Ezra had always held things inside and the fact that his mother seemed incapable of caring for him made it hard to care what happened to her. He’d called Maude while Ezra slept and told her what had happened. Her response had not been a surprise to him, but he’d been hoping she’d changed her opinion of what her son did for a living.

 

Ezra Standish had proven time and again that he no longer wanted a life of cons and gambling. He wanted his life to mean something and if that meant working as part of a team, then he’d already proven he was more than willing to do that. Chris Larabee was more than just his boss, and Hiram knew the blond would always have Ezra’s back. That was something Ezra had missed in his early years, and it was something that had changed how he acted toward people.

 

“Easy there, Kid,” Hiram warned when Ezra moved too quickly and sat back with a huff of air that spoke of the pain the move caused.

 

“I am way past being a kid, Uncle Hiram.”

 

“Not in my eyes, but I also see a man I can and am proud of,” the elder Standish said.

 

“Thank you,” Ezra said and looked at the clock. “Is there anything new?”

 

“No, but Buck called to say they’d be here in an hour. They’re also bringing dinner from some place called The Saloon.”

 

“The Saloon is really Buck’s Bar and Grill.”

 

“Buck owns a bar and grill?”

 

“No, Inez and Yosemite do, but it had that moniker long before they invested in it. Chris and Vin renamed it The Saloon and it sort of stuck,” Ezra told him.

 

“Ah, that explains it. Do you want some coffee? I just made a fresh pot.”

 

“Thank you, Uncle Hiram,” Ezra said and leaned back in the recliner as he closed his eyes. He relived the moment when Chris had seen the damage done to the graves and vowed that he would make it right no matter how long it took. He silently cursed Ella Gaines and Jack Averil for their sadistic cruelty. It was bad enough they’d taken Sarah and Adam, but to defile their final resting places was like kicking a man while he was down.

 

“Ezra, your friends are here,” Hiram said and placed the cup of coffee on the table before going to answer the door. He’d seen the anguish on his nephew’s face, and hoped they would find Chris Larabee soon.

 

Ezra sat up and winced as the move reminded him of the injured ribs.  His head pounded with each beat of his heart and he knew he’d left it too long and reached for the bottle of pain medication. He tried to open the childproof lid, but could not focus on the bottle as voices reached his ears.

 

“Here, let me get that for you, Ez,” Tanner offered and took the bottle. He quickly opened it and handed the injured man two of the white pills. A bottle of water was on the table and Vin passed it to his friend who swallowed the pills and the water gratefully. “I’d ask how yer feelin’, but I think I know the answer.”

 

“I’m okay…have you discovered anything new?”

 

“Not much, but we know Ella and Jack arrived on the 17th and were taken to a hotel, but they checked out two days later.”

 

“I’m guessing they never left a forwarding address,” Standish said as his uncle and the others joined them.

 

“No, they didn’t, but they let slip that they were going to stay at Jack’s uncle’s place,” Wilmington told him. “JD’s trying to find out if Averil has family in or around the city.”

 

“Ezra, we’ll find him,” Jackson said when he read the guilt in the man’s eyes. “You’re not to blame for what happened.”

 

“I know,” Standish said, but couldn’t rid himself of the guilt gnawing at his gut.

 

“Dinner’s ready,” Dunne called from the dining room.

 

“Come on, Ezra, let’s eat and we’ll go over everything that’s happened,” Wilmington said and helped the younger man to his feet. Ezra looked like death warmed over and Buck understood how the man felt. They needed to find Chris and put an end to Ella Gaines once and for all. He wanted to feel her scrawny neck between his hands and watch the evil life go out of her eyes for good.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Jack Averil stood in the doorway watching as Ella cuddled up to Chris Larabee. The blond head was soaked in sweat, while Ella’s dark tresses were sprayed out across his chest and shoulder. God, he loved this woman so much, and wished she would look at him the way she looked at Larabee, but that was not to be.

 

Jack knew he could kill Larabee, but if he did that then he would lose Ella Gaines. What she felt for Larabee went beyond obsession, and could not easily be described. He thought about the contents of the trunk that she refused to leave behind and knew there were things inside it that would make most people cringe.

 

Jack often wondered how Ella had gotten her hands on some of the items in the antique trunk, but he’d never asked her about them. He’d walked into the room they shared at the villa and found her surrounded by all things Larabee. There were locks of blond hair, pictures of him and his family, pictures of his dead wife and child, including photos of the headstones. She’d been holding a locket in her hands as tears ran down her cheeks and he’d moved to sit on the floor beside her. He’d held her while she sobbed and listened as she told him the items should have been hers. She’d silently cursed as she told him she should have been the one sharing his bed and his life.

 

Averil moved into the room and silently moved around the bed until he could see the blond’s face completely. Larabee was sleeping soundly with the help of the medication feeding into his arm through the IV hanging from a hook above the headboard. Several hours had passed since he’d last checked on them, but Larabee had not moved. That was fine by him, but he knew Ella wanted Larabee awake and seated at the table with them for Christmas dinner. 

 

Reggie and Johnny had been with him long enough for him to know that the couple could cook up a storm in the kitchen. Even now he could smell apple pie baking and just a hint of cinnamon spice. The turkey would soon be stuffed with something only Reggie could make. There would be plenty for everyone, but he doubted Larabee would enjoy the meal.

 

“Jack, is everything all right?” Ella asked and smiled as she felt Larabee’s body next to her.

 

“Everything’s fine. I just wanted to check on you see if you needed anything,” Averil answered.

 

“I would love a cup of coffee and maybe a piece of pie,” Ella said.

 

“Do you want me to bring it in or would you rather come eat by the fireplace?”

 

“I would prefer to stay here in case Chris wakes up. How long have we been sleeping?”

 

“About four hours,” Averil said. “Lea was in to check on Larabee and she said he’d probably sleep for several hours yet. She said to remind you that she had to give him strong meds because of his leg.”

 

“I know,” Ella said and leaned up on her elbows so she could look at the sleeping man. She knew she should feel guilty for the pain she caused him, but he’d brought it on himself. If he could just see how much she loved him, then they could enjoy the life that stretched out before them. It didn’t really matter whether he accepted it or not, they would soon leave the country and once she had him away from those other bastards she could prove her love.

 

“Ella, why don’t you let him sleep?”

 

“What if he needs something while I’m gone?”

 

“You can come in and check on him…we won’t be far away if he needs you, Ella,” Averil told her.

 

“I guess since he’s sleeping anyway,” Ella said and reluctantly slid her nude body from the bed. She didn’t bother reaching for her robe because Jack had seen her naked on more than one occasion. She walked into the closet where her clothes hung and reached for a pair of blue jeans and a white turtleneck sweater.

 

“You’re such a fool, Larabee,” Averil whispered as he watched Ella dress.

 

“Did you say something, Jack?” Ella asked as she pulled her hair back and wrapped it in a pink ribbon.

 

“I was just thinking how beautiful you look,” Averil said.

 

“I’m not beautiful, Jack,” she said and made her way to the bed. She bent low and kissed Larabee’s mouth before Averil took her arm and led her from the room.

 

Chris had been awake from the instant Averil had entered the room and was forced to remain still while they talked. He’d managed to keep his breathing under control when she’d slid from the bed and again when she’d pressed her lips against his. The door remained open, but he hoped she would leave him alone long enough for him to make sense of what was happening.

 

It was hard to think and Chris knew whatever he’d been given was keeping him from feeling the pain emanating from his left leg, but it was also making it hard for him to think clearly. He needed to make a plan, needed to figure out a way to get word to Orin Travis and find out about Ezra. Guilt gnawed at his gut when he thought of the other man, God, he didn’t even know if Ezra was alive.

 

He looked at the metal cuffs encircling his wrists and briefly wondered if he could pull his hand free, but when he tried he quickly found out how tight they were. Averil wasn’t a fool and he wasn’t about to let down on his security measures. That didn’t mean Chris was going to become a model prisoner. It just meant he needed to bide his time and watch for the best tactical maneuver if he wanted to get out of this in one piece.

 

Chris looked down at his leg, and could see that it was resting on a pillow and encased in some kind of brace. He gritted his teeth and tried to shift it, grimacing in pain as tiny beads of perspiration formed on his forehead. He knew there wasn’t much he could do physically until the leg healed, but he wasn’t about to lie here and wait for that to happen. Sooner or later he had to move, had to get his hands on a phone. If that meant playing into Ella’s hands then he would swallow his pride and do just that.

 

Larabee had no idea how long he lay there, but he heard footsteps approaching and closed his eyes as whoever it was entered the room and walked over to the bed. He felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes to find Ella Gaines watching him. He forced a weak smile to his face as she gently touched his cheek and hoped she believed what he was fighting so hard to portray.

 

“Chris, I’m so glad you’re awake. How do you feel?”

 

“Tired,” Larabee answered and shifted slightly as he tried to keep from showing his hatred of this woman. “Hungry.”

 

“Really? Would you like to join us by the fireplace? I can have Reggie warm up the beef stew he fixed last night.”

 

“I’d like that, Ella,” Larabee said and saw the smile form on her face.

 

“You wait here and I’ll get Jack and Johnny to help move you to the sofa. It’s quite comfortable and the fire will keep us both warm.”

 

“Thanks, Ella,” the blond said and swallowed the bitter pill those words conjured up. He knew he would have to keep up this pretense, and right now that made his stomach churn, but he could live with that. He just couldn’t live with the thought of spending the rest of his life with Ella Gaines.  

 

“You may have her fooled, Larabee, but I’m not such an easy sell,” Averil said upon entering the room with Johnny.

 

“Oh, Chris, I almost forgot you…is something wrong?” Ella asked upon seeing Averil staring at her lover.

 

“I’m just letting Larabee know I’ll be watching him,” Averil told her.

 

“As you should,” Ella said with a smile. “Just because Chris seems so docile, does not mean I’m taken in by his actions. I will get him some clothes, but with his leg he will simply not be wearing pants. I believe a warm robe should suffice.”

 

Chris knew he hadn’t fooled Ella or Jack, but at least this way he could get the layout of the house and maybe find out where the phone was. If he could get to a phone he could call for help, but to do that he needed to get out of this bed. He sighed as Ella walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

 

“Now, Chris, I hope this robe meets with your approval. It is warm and soft and should fit you perfectly…and you know I do enjoy seeing you dressed in black,” Ella told him and turned to the other men. “All right, Jack, release his arms and help me get him dressed.”

 

“Ella, you need to move,” Averil told her.

 

“Chris, I’ll help you get dressed once they have you sitting up,” Ella told him and kissed his cheek before moving out of the way.

 

Larabee held his breath once the cuffs around his wrists were released and the two men helped him sit up. Johnny eased his leg over the edge of the bed and moved to the right so that Ella could help the injured man into his robe. Chris barely stopped the cry of pain from escaping as the two men helped him stand while Ella grabbed the bag of IV solution from above his head.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Chris?” Ella asked when she noticed the tiny beads of perspiration on his forehead.

 

“I’m okay, Ella, I really need to be up and around,” Larabee told her and realized he needed to lean on the two men in order to keep the weight off his leg.

 

“Once we get you settled I’ll have Lea give you something for pain,” Ella told him.

 

“I don’t need anything, Ella, I never did like that foggy feeling I get with heavy drugs, remember?”

 

“I do, and I remember taking such good care of you then. I remember you telling me I was the best nurse you’d ever had,” the woman said with a smile as led them toward the living room.

 

Chris looked at the scene as if from a distance, and realized it was like something out of a Thomas Kincaid picture, except for the psychotic woman who was motioning him toward the sofa. The tree was a large Blue Spruce and set in the corner to the right of a fireplace that took up half the wall. He nearly laughed when he saw two red stockings hanging from metal Santa hooks. The white trimming the top had two names written in glitter, his and Ella’s. It made his stomach churn, but he forced a smile as he sat on the couch.

 

“What do you think, Darling?” Ella asked as she rested his leg on the pillow someone had placed on a low ottoman.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Larabee told her as the fire crackled.

 

“Thank you, I was hoping you would like it,” Ella said and sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulders as she spoke to the two men who’d helped her. “Johnny, would you ask Reggie to bring lunch as soon as it’s ready?”

 

“Of course, Mrs. Larabee,” Johnny said and left the room.

 

“Oh, didn’t that sound so perfect, Chris?”

 

“It did,” Larabee lied.

 

“Really, you didn’t mind?”

 

“Not at all, I don’t know if it’s the Christmas tree, or the fire, or the fact that you’ve gone through such lengths to prove your love, but I think it’s time we made it real,” Larabee said and smiled when she lifted her head to look into his eyes.

 

“Are you sure? I mean we could make the arrangements as soon as we leave here.”

 

“I’d rather not wait that long,” Larabee told her.

 

“Really?”

 

“Really,” the blond lied and forced himself to relax when she pressed her lips against his.

 

“See, Jack, I told you he loved me…”

 

“Ella, don’t trust him. He’s playing you!”

 

“Don’t you say that, Jack! Chris and I have known each other a long time and we have always had a relationship that was beyond exciting. I know he went astray for a while, but that was my fault for letting him leave. Now we can take the time to love each other and we can make it legal.”

 

“Will you marry me, Ella?” Larabee asked and saw the anger in Averil’s eyes before he returned his full attention to the hate d woman beside him.

 

“Oh, Chris…yes, oh, yes, I’ll marry you.” Ella knelt in front of him and stared into his eyes as warmth flooded through her. “I promise to make you happy and give you everything your heart desires. I promise to love you more and more everyday of our life together.”

 

“That sounds wonderful, Ella,” Larabee said and could feel Jack Averil glaring at him. He didn’t give a damn what the man thought because right now he was doing just what he needed to do to make sure he  got out of this alive. Even more importantly, he would make damn sure the bitch before him paid for what she’d taken from him.

 

“Oh, Chris, I’ve loved you for so long…only you, My Love, and no matter what others think I know in my heart you have always loved me.”

 

“Hmm,” Larabee mumbled and placed a kiss on her forehead. “I should have realized what I had back then, Ella, but I was so blind.”

 

“It’s okay, Chris, now that you know it’s going to be so good for us. We can get married tomorrow,” she told him. “Christmas Day would be the perfect time to start our life together and I know Jack can find someone to do the ceremony. He has the contacts and he knows how to get around things. Jack, I need you to do this for us…for me.”

 

“Ella, you can’t believe him…he’s placating you and you’re no fool…”

 

“Jack, you know how long I have loved Chris and it’s time you realized he loves me as well. Chris has nothing to prove by lying to me and a lot to lose if I find out he’s lying. I want you to find someone to marry us and then I want you to make arrangements for us to leave the day after Christmas. How does that sound, Chris?”

 

“That sounds perfect,” Larabee lied, and smiled when she placed her head on his knee. He ran his fingers through her hair, disgusted in the way he was forced to play up to her.  

 

“I’ve dreamed of this for so long, Chris, and now we’ll finally be together as husband and wife,” Ella cooed softly as she felt his fingers in her hair. “When we reach my villa in the south of France we can have a more formal wedding and invite all my friends. You’ll like them, Chris, they’re good to me and they’ll welcome you with open arms.”

 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Larabee lied as Johnny, Reggie, and the doctor came into the room.

 

“How are you feeling, Mr. Larabee?” Ming asked and made her way closer.

 

“I’m okay…”

 

“He’s wonderful, Lea…we’re getting married tomorrow,” Ella told her.

 

“Really, that’s great. I’m very happy for both of you,” the doctor said, surprise evident on her face. “Chris, do you need something for pain?”

 

“Not right now,” Larabee answered as Johnny and Reggie set the food on the coffee table. He was surprised to find not only did it smell good, but he was hungry.

 

“Would you like me to feed you, Chris?”

 

“No, thank you, Ella, but sometimes a man needs to do things for himself,” the blond told her and smiled when she pouted. “Besides, you need to eat something too.”

 

“I will, Chris, but I believe we should spend some time alone,” Ella said and looked at Averil. “Jack, why don’t you and Dr. Ming get something to eat? I would like to spend some time alone with my future husband.”

 

“Ella, you can’t be serious!” Averil snapped.

 

“I’m very serious, Jack. Chris and I want some time to ourselves and since there is nowhere for him to go I’d like to enjoy our time together. Besides, you have some calls to make and make sure you get roses and carnations for my bouquet.”

 

“What about rings?” Larabee asked, hoping she’d suggest they go shopping, yet he knew that would not happen. He’d noticed his ring was gone almost immediately, but he refused to say anything, and silently prayed it wasn’t lost forever. It was a symbol of the love he had for one woman, his soul mate and the mother of his child. Now they were both gone, and this bitch was responsible. No matter what it took, he would find a way to exact his own revenge and look in her eyes when he showed her just how much he hated her black heart.

 

“We can get our rings after we get home. The most important thing is that we exchange vows and start our lives together as husband and wife. Tomorrow will be the best Christmas ever. Thank you, My Love, for making this a celebration of our past, present, and future.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Larabee said and glanced at Averil. There was no mistaking the anger in the man’s eyes. Chris could live with anger, it meant the man would make a mistake somewhere along the line. When he did he would find himself on the receiving end of some Larabee style justice.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Amanda Rice sat at her desk and looked at the Google images of Chris Larabee. The man was damn good looking and owned his own home on Old Pear Tree Road. According to the articles he’d once been married and had a son, but they died a horrific explosion at their home. The woman who supposedly had them killed was Ella Gaines, but she’d escaped before criminal charges could be laid.

 

Amanda looked at the series of pictures and articles and knew Larabee was head of an agency owned by former judge Orin Travis. They did a lot of work for several organizations and it seemed there were times when they worked outside the law. Perhaps, she could get some information on the two men she’d met with and find out where Dr. Ming was staying. If she could get that kind of information, she could go to The Firm and maybe get a reward of some kind.

 

Rice saved the files she had and glanced at the clock. She needed to get moving if she was going to get to work on time. It would take some time to go through everything she had, but maybe she’d get enough money out of this to go on an extended vacation. Dr. Ming was her best bet, and since she had the woman’s cell number she just might be able to find out where she was staying. If the woman refused to be blackmailed then she’d go straight to Larabee’s men and give them everything she had.

 

Amanda thought about the two men she’d met and realized it might be safer for her to find out if there was a reward for the information she would soon have. The two men at the diner didn’t look the type to be easily fooled and she might just end up in an explosion like Sarah and Adam Larabee. There’d be time enough to think it through on her lunch break; after all, there wasn’t much that could be done so close to Christmas.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Josiah listened as the flight attendant announced that the flight would be arriving in Chicago at midnight, still another five hours of flying time. He was tired, but the closer he got to home, the better he felt. He knew in his heart that they would find the missing man, but there was something magical about them being together. It seemed like they could do anything as long as they put their minds together and worked things from all angles.

 

“Mr. Sanchez, would you like something to drink?”

 

“Just coffee, please,” the man answered and thanked her when she passed him the cup. It smelled strong and he needed that right now as he turned his attention back to the files that were open on his laptop.

 

He placed his coffee cup on the table and keyed in several numbers and letters until the file he wanted opened. He’d been keeping it since the day Sarah and Adam Larabee were murdered, and had never told anyone what it consisted of. It was a correlation of information he’d gathered on the whereabouts of Ella Gaines and Jack Averil. Most of what he had was supplied by people he’d known since he was in the services. These were men and women he trusted and they, in return, trusted him enough to stay in touch over the years. 

 

“Would you like a refill, Mr. Sanchez?”

 

“Huh…oh, sorry, yes, I would,” Sanchez answered, shocked to see the cup was empty. He took the cup and saw the frown on the woman’s face. “Is something wrong?”

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare, but I’ve seen that woman recently. Is she in trouble?”

 

“Are you sure you’ve seen her?”

 

“Yes, she was on a flight from Italy and she was travelling with the man in the picture. I remember because she kept trying to hide the scar. I felt sorry for her at first, but there was something scary about her eyes,” the flight attendant said.

 

“Are you sure it was her?”

 

“I’m sure. She was scarred pretty badly and he kept telling her she was beautiful.”

 

“Where did the flight end?”

 

“It landed in LA, but I thought I heard them say something about a connecting flight to Billings. She said something about finding her beloved and setting things right.”

 

“Did she mention any names?”

 

“Not that I can remember, but I know he mentioned something about his uncle I believe it was.”

 

“I know this is a lot to ask, but if you can remember the uncle’s name I’d appreciate you telling me. A man’s life could depend on it.”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m not sure what it was, but I remember thinking it was one of those names that could be used for a man or woman depending on how it was spelled,” the flight attendant answered.

 

“Excuse me, but could I get some coffee here?” a woman two rows down asked.

 

“Yes, I’ll be right there. I’m sorry, Mr. Sanchez, but duty calls.”

 

“Thank you,” Sanchez told her and started typing in names that could be used for both men and women. He knew it was a longshot, but at least it was something to keep his mind occupied during the long flight.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Ezra knew the others were in the living room, but with Rain’s arrival he’d been forced to admit that he was hurting. Between her, Nathan, and Uncle Hiram they’d herded him into his bedroom and made sure he took the meds and got into bed. Ezra glanced at the clock on the nightstand and reached for his cell phone. He called the number he’d keyed in earlier and waited for someone to answer on the other end.

 

“Churchill Restoration, how can I direct your call?”

 

“I would like to speak with Daniel Churchill, please,” Ezra answered.

 

“Who should I say is calling?”

 

“Ezra Standish.”

 

“Oh, yes, Mr. Standish, Mr. Churchill is expecting your call. Please hold while I put you through.”

 

“Thank you,” Standish said and waited for her to complete his call.

 

“Ezra, how are you? I heard you were in an accident.”

 

“I am fine, Daniel, but I was wondering if you were able to visit the Larabee gravesite?”

 

“I was there this afternoon and I am pretty sure we can restore both headstones. I know you’d like them done ASAP, but it will take several weeks to do the work to my satisfaction.”

 

“Take all the time you require, Daniel, I know your work and I am confident they will be as good as new.”

 

“You know what you want is expensive. You might be better off ordering new monuments.”

 

“I understand, but believe me I would much rather have the originals intact for Chris’ return.”

 

“Understood. I’ll make a note that they can start restoration on the 26th.”

 

“Thank you, Daniel,” Standish said and hung up. He closed his eyes and thought about Chris’ family. They would be alive and ready to celebrate Christmas, but for Ella Gaines and her twisted obsession with Chris. The woman seemed to think she was meant to spend her life as Mrs. Ella Larabee, but even the thought of her using that name send shivers of disgust down his spine. She never deserved Chris, should never have been part of his life, but fate had dealt Larabee a losing hand where she was concerned.

 

“Ezra, are you hungry?”

 

“Not really, Uncle Hiram. Are the others still here?”

 

“They went back to the office…except for Nathan’s lovely wife. She’s like a bright ray of sunshine,” the elderly man told him.

 

“Yes, indeed she is,” Ezra said and sat up.

 

“There’s nothing you can do for Chris right now except rest, Ezra.”

 

“I can’t lie here and do nothing.”

 

“I understand and if I’m right about the call you just made you’re doing something mighty fine for your friend.”

 

“I just want to make things right,” Ezra told him.

 

“You are and I know Chris would tell you the same thing. There’s nothing you can do for him right now,” Hiram told him.

 

“Your uncle is right, Ezra. Trust Nathan and the others to find Chris, because you need to concentrate on letting yourself heal,” Rain said from the open doorway.

 

“I do trust them, Rain, but I keep seeing Chris’ face when he saw the headstones. He was devastated and I didn’t know how to help him.”

 

“I think you did just the right thing, Ezra. Don’t sell yourself short. Come on, I made a Tuna casserole.”

 

“I’m not very hungry, Rain.”

 

“Listen here, Nephew, you never turn away an offer from a pregnant woman. I’ve seen ‘em shed tears over spilled milk and turning down a meal she’s slaved over would be downright painful to watch,” Hiram vowed.

 

I assure you, Uncle Hiram, Rain would never…”

 

“I wouldn’t say that, Ezra…if it would get you to eat I could probably shed a few tears,” Rain said and rested her hand on her belly.

 

“You heard her, Ezra. You gonna come eat or does she turn on the water works?”

 

“I’ll eat,” Ezra said and followed them into the dining room.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

This went against everything he’d ever desired, but Chris knew it was the only way to get out of this mess alive. Ella had manipulated him so that he lay down with his head on her lap. Dr. Ming had come in long enough to elevate his leg and cover him with a blanket before leaving them alone.

 

Larabee kept his eyes closed and pretended to sleep as she ran her fingers through his hair. It took everything he had just to be still as she glided her cold fingers along the edge of his jaw and then kissed his lips. If he’d been an actor, this would have won him an academy award for best actor in the worst role of his life. 

 

“Ella, do you want coffee?” Averil asked. He’d been watching as Ella lavished her attention on Chris Larabee and barely controlled the seething rage the scene conjured inside him. He should have been the man she loved. He should be the one with his head resting in her lap as she ran her fingers along his jaw and kissed him. Larabee didn’t deserve her and some day she would realize she’d turned her back on the one man who truly loved her for who she was. 

 

“No, thank you, Jack,” Ella answered. “Chris is sleeping and tomorrow will be an exciting day for us. Did you find someone to marry us?”

 

“Not yet,” Averil answered. “You have to remember it’s Christmas, Ella, and that makes it hard to find a preacher.”

 

“I know it’s Christmas, Jack, but it doesn’t have to be a preacher. Right now Chris and I would settle for a justice of the peace. We just want to be married before we return home.”

 

“Ella, don’t trust him. He’s acting…”

 

“Why do you keep saying that, Jack? Why can’t you just accept the fact that Chris and I love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together?”

 

“Do you really believe that?”

 

“Of course I do,” Ella snapped.

 

“Then release him. Tell him he can leave and I’m telling you he’d be out that door even if he had to crawl,” Averil told her.

 

“I don’t need to do that, Jack. Chris has asked me to marry him and I said yes. Can’t you just be happy for us and stop trying to make me test him?”

 

“Ella…”

 

“I f you can’t do this my way, Jack, then you should leave. I won’t have you ruining our lives because of your petty jealousy. You know I have always loved Chris and now that I am finally going to be with him you need to face a future without me in it. I won’t allow you to ruin this for me…for us,” Ella told him. 

 

“I only want what’s best for you, Ella. I’ve always been there to help you and protect you and…”

 

“I know what you’ve done for me, Jack, and I know you think you love me, but I never encouraged that from you. From the first day we met I told you there is only one man for me. I told you then what I have always felt and that is that there is only one man for me. I like you, Jack, but I love Chris and my heart does and always will belong to him.”

 

“I know you love him, Ella, what worries me is that he has you believing he loves you.  It’s not that I don’t believe a man could love you, but Chris Larabee thinks he has every reason to hate you. Why the sudden change? Why is he so insistent on marrying you tomorrow after fighting you for so long?”

 

“I don’t know, Jack…maybe he finally sees the truth in everything I’ve said. We are soul mates and our love is the destiny that binds us together.”

 

“What if you’re wrong?”

 

“Then I’ll deal with it…Chris and I belong together and now it’s going to happen. I knew the day would come and I know how you feel about me, Jack, but you knew how I felt about this and nothing will ever change that,” Ella told him.

 

“I understand that, Ella, but I want you to know that no matter what happens I will always be by your side. I will always love you,” Averil vowed.

 

“I know,” Ella said and felt tears slide from her eyes as she looked at the sleeping man and then back to Averil. “I love you too, Jack, but it will never be like this. I could never love anyone as much as I love Chris. I need him to love me and make me feel whole.”

 

“What if that doesn’t happen?”

 

“It already has, Jack, and it’s time you let it go…let me go.”

 

“I won’t do that, Ella. I won’t let it go because you will need me to catch you when you find out he is acting. I won’t leave you,” Averil told her.

 

Larabee had heard enough and pretended to be startled by Averil’s voice. He jerked awake and tried to sit up, relaxing against her as he asked. “Ella, is something wrong?”

 

“Sh, no, Lover, nothing is wrong. Jack and I were just having a little disagreement, but he’s leaving now.”

 

“You may have her fooled, Larabee, but I’m not and I won’t let you hurt her,” Averil warned.

 

“Tell him to leave, Ella,” the blond said and rubbed at the top of his left leg.

 

“Jack, go tell Reggie to bring dinner in here. Chris and I will dine alone,” the woman ordered and watched the man leave before returning her attention to Larabee. “How do you feel, Chris?”

 

“Better,” the blond answered and smiled as he tried to sit up.

 

“You need to rest,” Ella told him.

 

“I need to sit up for a little while…I need to stretch,” the blond said.

 

“Let me help you,” Ella said and slid out from beneath him. She pulled the ottoman closer and eased his leg onto it once he was sitting up. “Better?”

 

“Much, why don’t you sit beside me?” God, how he hated saying those words, but if he wanted to make her believe him, then he needed to show her he enjoyed having her with him. It would take everything he’d learned over the years to prove to her that he loved her and he would need to make it the performance of a lifetime.  

 

“Do you need Dr. Ming to give you something for pain, Chris?”

 

“No, thank you, Ella, I’m okay,” Larabee said. He put his right arm around her and pulled her close as the fire crackled and the soft strains of Christmas music added to what should have been a romantic Christmas Eve.

 

“I knew this day would come, Chris. You just needed time to remember what we had and what we mean to each other. No one can take away the love we have for each other as long as we’re strong enough to take what is ours,” Ella told him.  

 

“You’re the strong one, Ella. You’ve always been the strong one and I need you to show me that I can be strong too,” Larabee said and rested his head on top of hers. He hated what he was doing and silently prayed that Sarah, Adam, and ‘Baby Rose’ would understand why he was saying these things. He needed to do this, had to be strong and find a way out of this because there was no way he would ever spend his life with this spawn of hell.

 

“I will be strong for both of us, Chris,” Ella said as Reggie and Johnny came into the room carrying two trays. They placed them on the table and quickly set up a table in front of the couple, making sure that Larabee’s leg remained elevated before serving the food.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Buck Wilmington parked the car near the entrance to Holy Cross Cemetery and sat with his hands on the steering wheel. It was always hard for him to come here, but when he did it was always with a sense of peace. Tonight was different, tonight his heart felt heavy in his chest because he’d failed her.

 

Sarah had always made him promise that he would take care of Chris if anything ever happened to her. Little did they know that her life would tragically end just a few short months after he made that promise to her. Sarah and Adam had meant the world to him and it had nearly killed him when he could not save them. He’d barely contained the raging bull named Chris Larabee, but he’d managed to keep the man from throwing himself into the flames.

 

“I’m so sorry, Sarah,” he whispered and wasn’t ashamed of the tears that escaped from his eyes. He stayed where he was for several minutes, allowing himself the luxury of grieving for another man’s family. A man who was the brother he’d never had, but always wanted.

 

“God, Sarah, I’ll find him no matter what it takes and I’ll make that bitch pay for what she did. I swear she won’t get away with it,” Wilmington vowed and exited the car. He made his way toward the entrance, slightly surprised to find it open at this hour and hoped the groundskeeper would leave it that way a little longer.

 

Wilmington knew the path to the graves and walked along the trail with his hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his jeans. The wind rustles the branches of the nearby trees and Buck knew they were in for more snow. It made everything look so beautiful, but right now he could see nothing of the beauty nature provided. His heart was filled with an ugliness that would only be dispelled by the knowledge that Chris was safe and Ella Gaines was dead.

 

Buck found the graves and knew the groundskeeper must have put the eternal light there at some point during the night. It did little to light up the graves, but it was enough for him to see and understand what Chris must have felt. The thought that his friend had been called because Ella had tried to destroy something that was monumental to Chris Larabee made him furious.

 

Wilmington knelt between the headstones and placed his hands on them as he vowed to make the bitch pay, even if it took him the rest of his life to make good on that promise. He heard footsteps approaching and lifted his head when a voice spoke behind him.

 

“I’m sorry, Sir, but you shouldn’t be here.”

 

“Actually, this is exactly where I should be. How could you allow this to happen?”

 

“I’m sorry, but it was done after the cemetery gates were closed.”

 

“Who are you?”

 

“My name is Carl Reynolds. I’m the caretaker…”

 

“You didn’t do your job very well,” Buck snarled and allowed his shoulders to slump as he brought his emotions under control. “I’m sorry…look, Chris Larabee is a close friend and I want to make sure this gets fixed.”

 

“It’s already taken care of.”

 

“By who?”

 

“Ezra Standish arranged for the monuments to be restored. He insisted on taking care of the cost himself and has already arranged with the best firm in the state. They’ll start working on the restoration once the Christmas holiday is over.”

 

“How long will it take?”

 

“It should be completed by New Year’s Eve,” Reynolds assured him and looked at the gravestones. “I am truly sorry that this happened, and I hope you catch whoever did it. I hope they have a place reserved in hell for them.”

 

“They do…both of them and I’m going to be the one to give them directions,” Wilmington said and kissed both headstones before standing up. “I promise she’ll pay, Sarah, you have my word on that.”

 

“You look cold…I’ve got some hot coffee at the office if you’d like some?”

 

“No, thanks, Mr. Reynolds, but I need to get home before…well, let’s just say I need to go. Take care of them until I bring Chris home, okay?”

 

“I will,” Reynolds said and watched the man leave. He looked down at the graves and sighed, wondering why someone would ever desecrate such a holy place. He made the sign of the cross and headed for his office.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Inez Recillos knew when Buck entered her bedroom, but remained still as he walked across the room and stood at the window. Her heart ached for this man she’d come to love so much, and she wished she could somehow wipe the pain from his heart. She had never met Sarah and Adam Larabee, but in the years since their deaths, she’d grown to know them through Buck’s eyes.

 

Inez watched him for several minutes before pushing back the blankets and moving to the weary man. She didn’t say anything, but wrapped her arms around him and held him while he sobbed against her shoulder. She had never seen him like this before and knew something had affected him so deeply that he could not control his emotions. She wrapped her arms around him and held him until the shaking stopped.

 

“God, Inez, how could she do that to them? It’s bad enough that she killed them, but to do something like that…to desecrate their graves like that. She’s a demon and I swear to God she will pay for what she’s put him through.”

 

“She will pay, Buck. You and the others will find her and when you do you’ll find peace,” Inez told him and led him to the bed. “You need to sleep.”

 

“I can’t…I keep seeing Chris’ face the day they died. He wanted to die with them, Inez…”

 

“I know, but you saved him and because you did a lot of lives have been saved. Think of the people your agency has helped since then, Buck, and you’ll realize you did the right thing.”

 

“I know I did, but God help me I wanted to…I want to tear her apart, Inez. I’ve never said that about a woman before, but she needs to pay for what she’s done.”

 

“She will, and when Judgement Day comes she will find hell is far worse than anything she could have imagined,” Inez eased him down on the bed and removed his clothes before climbing in beside him. She reached for him and held his cold body against hers. His head rested on her left arm while she ran the fingers of her right hand through his hair, gently massaging away the tension until he fell asleep against her. God, but she loved this man and felt blessed that he had never given up on her.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Josiah sighed heavily as he made his way through the terminal toward the gate where he would catch the final flight to Billings. The predicted snowstorm had finally ended, but a cold front made the temperature drop way below freezing. He hoped the others would have some good news, but so far his calls had left him feeling helpless.

 

Sanchez heard the final call for his flight and hurried toward the gate, holding out his boarding pass as the woman behind the desk smiled and wished him a Merry Christmas. He raced down the gangway and made it to the plane just before they closed the door. Once inside he made his way to the first-class seat and placed his carry-on in the space above it before closing the door and sitting down. He buckled his seatbelt and listened as the flight attendants went over the proper safety techniques before the plane moved away from the gate.

 

“Please make sure your tables are locked in place and your seats are in the upright position the flight attendant said.

 

Josiah tuned them out and thought about what he would find when he reached Billings. Nathan had kept him up-to-date on everything they had so far, but they still hadn’t found out where they were staying,

 

 _‘It’s Christmas, Lord, a time for miracles and I’m not asking this for myself, but for another of Your children. We need to find Chris Larabee before she hurts him. He’s been through enough…more than enough, Lord, and I am asking You to help us find him,’_  Sanchez silently prayed as the plane took off.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Nathan looked at the woman lying beside him and knew he would do everything in his power to protect her. God, help him, but he loved her more than life itself and soon they would have two lives depending on them. Would he be a good father or would he make mistakes they could not rectify? How would he help Rain when feeding time came? She’d already decided to breast-feed, and that was something he did not have the right equipment for. Rain planned to express her milk and store it in containers so that he could help with the late night feedings and give her a break.

 

Jackson thought about Chris Larabee and how he must have felt when Sarah was pregnant. Did he want to be involved in every aspect of the pregnancy and the birth? Did he want to do late night feedings or spend time just being in his child’s life? Had he lain awake, just watching his own ‘sleeping beauty’ and hope that when the time came, he would be a good father? Nathan hoped and prayed they would find Chris before it was too late. He turned toward his wife and held her, feeling her soft breath against his chest and allowing it to lull him to sleep.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Buck looked out the window at the softly falling snow and heard movement behind him. He turned and wrapped his arms around the woman who was so much a part of his life now. God, he loved Inez Recillos and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Right now there was too much going on to ask her to marry him, but once they found Chris Larabee, he would give serious thought to asking her to marry him.

 

“Did you find out anything new?” Inez asked worriedly.

 

“Not really. I know he’s close by, Inez, but we need to find out where she’s holding him.”

 

“Well, you know they’re supposed to be staying at Jack Averil’s relative’s home, right?”

 

“Right, but unless we get lucky there’s not a whole lot to go on,” Wilmington answered.

 

“Have you checked the chauffeur’s story?”

 

“We know he overheard the conversation between Ella and Jack and that they were staying near Billings. If we knew more about Averil, we might be able to find out who his uncle is,” Wilmington told her.

 

“Buck, you’re closer than you were and I doubt there’s any other team who could do this. Chris chose each of you for a reason and he trusts all of you. Keep working together as a team and you will find him,” Inez vowed. “Trust in each other and trust in Chris.”

 

“Thanks, Inez,” the worried rogue said and held her close as they watched the snow falling outside the window. “God, I hope Josiah’s flight isn’t delayed because of this storm.”

 

“Who is picking him up?”

 

“Vin, he’s got that Jeep of his and it will get through anything nature fires at it.”

 

“You should come back to bed,” Inez told him.

 

“You go ahead, Inez…I’ll just keep you awake if I do.”

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

“Inez…”

 

“I will fix you a sandwich and something to drink. Not coffee…something my Mama used to make to help us when we could not sleep,” the woman said and hurried toward her kitchen. Buck was staying at her place for the holidays, but she knew if one of the team called he would be ready to move.

 

“What can I do to help?”

 

“Sit down and try not to worry,” Inez said and knew that was something he wouldn’t do, especially since it was Chris Larabee that was missing. She remembered him telling her about Ella Gaines and understood that if he ever found her, she would find herself on the wrong end of some Wilmington justice. She did not feel sorry for the woman in any way, shape, or form.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

JD rubbed at tired eyes and longingly looked toward his bedroom door. He knew he should get some sleep, but what if the answer was right before his eyes and he delayed finding it because he gave in to something he did on a daily basis. They needed to find Chris, the sooner the better and he’d be damned if they lost him because he needed to sleep.

 

Dunne looked at his empty coffee cup, picked it up and walked into the kitchen. Buck was staying with Inez, and their apartment seemed too quiet as he opened the fridge and grabbed a piece of cold pizza. He stuck the end in his mouth and poured a cup of the strong black coffee before going back to the living room and sitting in front of his laptop. 

 

JD bit off a chunk of pizza and dropped the remainder on the coffee table before tapping several keys and bringing up the files he wanted. The Averil family had migrated from Boston to Billings in the early 1930s and owned several properties to the north of the city. There were several Averil’s living in Billings, but JD hadn’t found anything that could prove they were related to Jack Averil.

 

It didn’t mean his relatives didn’t live nearby, it just meant that it was going to be a little harder to find him. JD looked at the pictures from old newspaper clippings and frowned when he saw a figure who looked familiar. He’d seen Averil, the bastard’s face was engrained on his memory and this man looked enough like him that they had to be related.

 

Donald Averil lived in town with his wife and three children and JD knew he had to contact the man as soon as possible. He glanced at the clock in the lower right of his laptop and knew he could not call them at two on Christmas morning. He needed to find out what he could about Donald Averil, but everything was shut down for the holidays.

 

Dunne knew he could hack into the police files, hell, he’d done it a hundred times in the last year, but that hadn’t really been hacking because Miller knew what he was doing. They’d helped the police department on several occasion and been instrumental in solving three major cases and found two key witnesses that helped Miller’s team bring down a gang who’d been robbing liquor stores during the summer months.

 

JD knew he should wait, but Chris Larabee might not have that kind of time and he needed to know if Donald Averil had a record or was he clean. One way or another, he needed those answers and he knew how to get them.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Vin looked at the monitors and knew Josiah’s flight would be 15 minutes late. It was still snowing, but not as heavily as it had been at midnight. The airport plows were doing a good job of keeping the runways clean and he knew he had enough time to grab a cup of hot chocolate from the specialty shop at the other end of the building.

 

He pushed his hands into the pockets of his buckskin jacket, a gag gift from Chris and Josiah, but one that had turned into a novelty for him. The jacket was warmer than anything else he had and it was his favorite thing to wear when the weather turned frigid. There were several deep pockets sewn inside the coat and he used them for his wallet, cell phone, and identification cards.

 

“What can I get you?” the weary looking young man behind the counter asked.

 

“Large hot chocolate with cream,” Tanner answered.

 

“Are you waiting for someone?”

 

“Got a friend coming in on the next flight,” the Texan answered and realized there was no one else around.

 

“How close are you and this friend?”

 

Vin smiled as he took the large cup and could easily read the hidden question. He’d been hit on by both women and men and wasn’t offended either way. “Sorry, not interested…only swing one way.”

 

“Okay, sorry, didn’t mean to offend.”

 

“You didn’t,” Tanner assured him and walked back to the area where he could watch the planes pulling into the gates. His mind turned to Chris Larabee and he hoped they found him before Ella Gaines decided to leave the country whether Chris wanted to be with her or not. He reached out, feeling the gossamer tendrils that told him Larabee was alive and wished he could use their strange connection to find him.

 

“Just hang on, Cowboy, we’re coming,” Tanner whispered and watched as a large plane taxied to the nearest gate.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Amanda Rice finished her shift and hurried toward her car. She cursed the deep snow that covered it, front and back, before unlocking the door and opening it. She hated snow, and vowed this would be her last winter in this godforsaken city. She took the scraper from the floor and began cleaning the snow from the windows, cursing as she tried to stay warm

 

Once she finished clearing the snow, Amanda got inside her vehicle and started the engine. She waited for the last of the ice to melt and held her hands over the air vents to warm them up enough to drive home. It was slow going, but she finally pulled into her parking space at her apartment building and exited the car.

 

Amanda knew she could be in trouble if she went through with her plan to blackmail Lea Ming, but she’d never shied away from the possibility of easy money. Ming was employed by more than one person with more money than she would ever see in her lifetime. It was time she got a little of it…or a lot of it for herself.

 

Rice made it inside and into her apartment and glanced at the clock. It was closing in on four AM and she knew Ming was probably asleep, but that didn’t matter. She needed to give Ming her ultimatum and make sure she understood it wasn’t an idle threat and that there was evidence hidden away in the event that something happened to her.

 

Amanda took out her cell phone and checked the recent calls until she found the one she wanted. The number was still keyed in and she hit the speaker button before placing it on the counter and preparing to make a pot of coffee.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Lea Ming opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling above her. She wasn’t sure what had woken her, but turned her head toward her phone on the night table when the familiar Christmas jingle told her the answer. She picked it up and frowned when she saw the number and the name attached to it. 

 

“Amanda, you better have a damn good reason for calling me at four in the morning,” Ming spat.

 

“I do, Lea,

 

 “And I’m sure you’ll agree once I tell you what I want,”

 

“What do you want?” Ming asked and sat up.

 

“I want more money.”

 

“For what? You’ve been well paid for your services…”

 

“Not enough. Look, I know what you’re doing is illegal and I’m guessing it has something to do with the disappearance of Chris Larabee. I’ve been doing my homework and if you don’t give me what I want then I’ll check with Judge Travis and see if there’s a reward for information about who has him.”

 

“Do I need to remind you of your involvement in this? You are as guilty as the rest of us.”

 

“I didn’t kidnap anyone.”

 

“Maybe not, but you have been stealing drugs from the hospital. Oh, I know you use the excuse that it’s being recalled because of how close it is to the expiry date, but the truth is it still makes you a thief. That will get you some real jail time, especially if someone contacts the police anonymously and tells them you are selling the drugs on the black market. Should I make the call now or have I made my point?”

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

“You’ve made your point,” Amanda snapped.

 

“Good, I may be in need of more drugs before the day is out, Amanda, so make sure you keep your phone turned on and take my call when you get it.”

 

“I will,” Rice said and cursed when the line went dead. She glared at the phone as if it was the enemy here and wondered if she could still use this situation to her advantage. She could call The Firm’s number and speak to anyone who would listen to her, if she proved to them that she had information, then she could still use it to get a reward. 

 

She poured a cup of coffee and added cream and sugar before making her way into the living room. She’d elected not to put up a Christmas Tree, and now she wished she had because a tree might have helped ground her mood and give her a reason to celebrate. She sat down and turned on the television, listening as the weatherman gave details of the storm expected to last throughout Christmas Day and well into the 26th.

 

Amanda had done many things in her life that she regretted, but she’d also realized early on, that those were the things that kept her ahead of the others. She could admit to lying and cheating to get ahead, and even a little blackmail to get her through some tough classes. There were three professors who understood what it meant to try and go against her and they had learned the hard way that she was not going to go away. They’d lost their jobs because they refused to give her what she wanted, but she hadn’t stopped there and made sure they also lost their families. Oh, she hadn’t killed anyone, but she’d made sure the evidence she planted was irrefutable.

 

Rice knew she could call Ming back, but she also knew it wouldn’t do her any good. No, her best bet was to make good on her threat and call The Firm’s main number.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Josiah grabbed his luggage from the carousel and hurried toward the customs area. It didn’t take long for him to get through and once on the arrivals level he spotted Vin Tanner waiting near the coffee shop.

 

“The Jeep’s outside,” Tanner told him and passed the older man a cup of coffee.

 

“Thanks, how’s Ezra?”

 

“Angry with himself…keep telling him none of this is his fault, but he’s like…”

 

“The rest of us,” Sanchez observed as they hurried toward the Jeep. “Is there anything new on Chris?”

 

“Not really. We know Ella and Jack arrived on the 17th and stayed at the hotel for a day or two, but we’re still trying to find out where they are now,” the Texan answered and unlocked the doors. Once inside he put the keys in the ignition and turned on the heat. “Do you want to go home first or to the office?”

 

“I slept on the plane so if it’s all right I’d like to go see Ezra,” Sanchez told him.

 

“He’s probably sleeping,” Tanner said of the early hour.

 

“Do you really think so?”

 

“His uncle is with him, so if he ain’t sleepin’ he’s grouchier than a bear with a burr up his ass,” Tanner said and pulled out of the parking spot. “Might wanna call Buck and have him pick up coffee and bagels from Delvecchio’s. He’s staying with Inez so tell him to let Nathan and JD know we’ll be at Ezra’s place.”

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Chris Larabee lay unmoving in the bed as he listened to the clock ticking away the seconds. God, he hated this, detested his own duplicity. Not because it might hurt the woman next to him, but because it felt like he was betraying the love he had with Sarah. How could he ever look into a mirror again without seeing someone he didn’t recognize?

 

Chris felt the woman beside him move and wished he could push her away from him, but if he wanted her to trust him, then he had to hide his disgust. His leg throbbed with every beat of his heart, but he refused anything for pain because he needed to think clearly. If Averil was searching for a justice of the peace, then maybe help would be closer than he thought possible. How could he let the person know he was a prisoner and doing this just to buy time?

 

Larabee glanced at the clock on the nightstand and wondered what his team was doing. He knew as soon as they got word about what happened they’d be on the next flight home and he prayed someone had found Ezra. The thought of him freezing to death in some ditch made his blood boil, but until he got out of this, there was nothing he could do.

 

Chris felt the change in the warm body and forced a smile to his face when she repositioned herself and began kissing his chest. His ribs ached when she leaned against him and he winced when she pressed a little too hard.

 

“You should have told me you were in pain, Chris. I made sure Dr. Ming has everything she needs to keep you comfortable,” Ella said and stood up. She reached for her bathrobe and made her way to the main door, blissfully unaware of the hatred in Larabee’s sea green eyes.

 

Chris knew there was no point in arguing with anything she said as he heard her call for Ming and Averil before she came back to sit on the bed. “I don’t…”

 

“Sh, Lover,” Ella said and placed her finger against his lips. “I know all about pain, Chris…I could write a book on it…physical and emotional it really doesn’t matter. Pain has a way of twisting our hearts as well as our minds.”

 

“Ella, we don’t have to worry about pain anymore. We have each other,” Larabee said, hating the way he was playing up to her.

 

“Yes, we do and I have a surprise for you. I made sure my will was up-to-date and everything I own is yours. So, not only do you own my heart and soul, but you own everything I have worked so hard for. When we’re married you will never have to work again and we can live our lives enjoying each other. We can live anywhere in the world and since I have several villas we are not forced to stay in one place all the time. Would you like to know how much I am worth?”

 

“I’m not marrying you for your money or property, Ella.”

 

“Why are you marrying me then?”

 

“There is only one reason a man should marry a woman,” Larabee told her.

 

“What reason is that?” Ella asked and stared into his eyes as Lea Ming entered the room.

 

“Ella…”

 

“Not yet, Lea,” Ella snapped. “What is the reason a man and woman should get married, Chris?”

 

“Love,” Larabee answered, disgusted at being forced to play her game, her way.

 

“Tell me, Chris,” Ella whispered.

 

“I love you, Ella,” Larabee lied easily, relieved when she smiled at him.

 

“I love you too, Chris,” Ella said and turned to the doctor as Averil came into the room. “Lea, Chris needs something for pain.”

 

“Tylenol or morphine?” 

 

“Tylenol,” Larabee answered, but knew he was overruled when Ella shook her head.

 

“Morphine, he needs some rest before our nuptials today. Jack, have you found a justice of the peace?”

 

“Reggie has a friend and she has agreed to do the ceremony, but she said to remind you that you will have to get all the paperwork done before it is legal,” Averil told her.

 

“We will be properly married once the holidays are over and we move into our home,” Ella told him as Ming readied a syringe. “Chris, I’ll take care of everything while you rest.”

 

“I want to help,” Larabee said, cringing when Ming swabbed an area on the inside of his arm.

 

“You will, My Love. There is so much to do and you will need your rest if we are going to celebrate our nuptials later tonight,” Ella told him and ran her fingers through his hair as Ming injected the medication. “What kind of cake would you like?”

 

“I love cheesecake, Ella, but there’s only one place that makes a chocolate raspberry cheesecake and I know you’d love it.”

 

“I can’t believe you remember my favorite cheesecake, Chris.”

 

“Remember the time we ate the whole damn cake…”

 

“I remember it was heavenly and I don’t mean just the cheesecake. Where can we get one?”

 

“At a place called Delvecchio’s. It’s a deli and grocery in Billings. It’s the only place I know that’s open for a couple of hours on Christmas Day,” Larabee said as he rubbed the arm where Ming had injected the morphine.

 

“Jack, tell Reggie to stop at Delvecchio’s after he picks up the justice of the peace,” Ella ordered.

 

“Ella, we need to be careful…”

 

“Tell them to pay with cash and not leave any details, but I want that cheesecake,” Ella told him.

 

Larabee tried not to look excited by what he’d just done, and silently scored one for his side. If they went to Delvecchio’s and specifically asked for a chocolate raspberry cheesecake a red flag might go up with the elderly couple. He’d ordered the delicious cake on a whim and knew they would be open for a couple of hours. If Reggie asked for it, and told the elderly couple it was for a wedding, it might jog their memory because Chris had always said he would make sure he ordered one if he ever remarried.

 

 “What are you thinking about, Chris?” Ella asked softly.

 

“You,” the blond answered and saw the smile form. Ella Gaines had always been vain and right now he was going to play up to that vanity with the performance of a lifetime. If it meant pretending to love this bitch, then so be it. He would deal with the ramifications of it when he escaped and by God, he was going to escape.

 

“Ella, don’t trust him. He’s just playing up to you to get you to trust him,” Averil told her.

 

“Stop it, Jack! I’ve had enough of your attitude. I love Chris and I’m finally getting what I want. If you can’t see that, then you can leave right now. I’ve given you enough to make sure you’re comfortable for the rest of your life…”

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Averil told her and stared at the injured man with the promise of retribution in his eyes if Larabee did anything to hurt this woman.  

 

Chris felt the drug’s influence and knew he would be asleep before long. He didn’t want that, not now, when so much could happen, and he needed to be on top of his game when the justice of the peace arrived.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Hiram Standish cursed when he heard a knock on the door and glanced at his nephew, relieved to see he was still sleeping. He walked across the room and opened the door, placing his finger against his lips to tell Sanchez and Tanner to be quiet as he pointed toward the man sleeping on the sofa.

 

“How is he?” Sanchez asked softly as he shook the older man’s hand.

 

“He’s hurting, but it’s not the physical pain that worries me,” Standish said and led the two men into the kitchen. “He refused to go to bed because he didn’t want to miss anything.”

 

“Sounds like a requisite for this team,” Sanchez told him.

 

“That’s something I’ve learned since meeting you bunch,” Hiram told him, shaking his head when he heard movement from the other room and his nephew appeared in the door. “Jesus, I thought those pills would keep you down for hours.”

 

“Welcome home, Josiah,” Ezra said and slowly made his way to the table, his eyes widening in surprise when Sanchez stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. He could see something in the man’s eyes and was still surprised when he realized these men cared about his well-being. That was something he never had before Larabee had convinced him to join his team. The only time he’d ever really felt it was when he was with his uncle.

 

“Ezra, you look like hell,” Sanchez observed.

 

“Honestly, Josiah, I feel like hell, but I want…I need to help find Chris,” Standish told him.

 

“I know…we all do,” Sanchez said as Tanner went to open the door. He knew the others had arrived as Ezra sat down at the table and Hiram leaned against the counter.

 

“Welcome home, Josiah, just wish it was under better circumstances,” Wilmington said and shook the other man’s hand as Jackson and Dunne joined them carrying paper bags from Delvecchio’s. 

 

“Me too, Buck. Nathan how’s Rain?” Sanchez asked.

 

“She’s anxious for the babies to be born and worrying about Chris isn’t helping,” the medic answered.

 

“We’ll find him,” Sanchez vowed.

 

“JD’s found a couple of things we need to check into,” Wilmington told them as bagels and coffee were passed out and the team took up spaces around the table.

 

“Ezra, have you gotten any sleep?” Jackson asked worriedly.

 

“I did…”

 

“Not nearly enough,” Hiram interrupted gruffly.

 

“Ezra, I know you’re worried about Chris…we all are, but you won’t be doing him any good if you neglect your own health. Do I have to call Rain and have her come over?”

 

“As much as I enjoy Rain’s company, I prefer not to intrude when she is so far along.”

 

“In other words he’s afraid of what she’ll do to him,” the elder Standish said.

 

“JD, what did you find out?” Ezra asked, hoping to steer the subject away from him.

 

“Well, there are four properties outside the city they could be holed up in. Unfortunately the only way to find out for sure is to check on them by driving out there. Buck and I are going to do that once we update you guys on everything else,” Dunne answered.

 

“Why those particular homes?” Jackson asked.

 

“The families are away on an extended vacation. If Ella and Jack have been here since the 17th they’d need to make sure they would not be discovered before they….before they leave the country.”

 

“We can’t even be sure they haven’t already left,” Jackson observed.

 

“Vin, that thing you and Chris have…is it telling you anything?” Sanchez asked.

 

“He’s close,” Tanner answered. “He’s hurting, but he’s alive.”

 

“Thank God,” Jackson said as Dunne brought up several files.

 

“As I said there are four places they could be…”

 

“JD, have you checked with the company that supplies power to that area?” Hiram asked.

 

“No, why? There haven’t been any power outages,” Dunne said.

 

“I believe Uncle Hiram is referring to power usage.  If those houses are empty for the holidays there shouldn’t be much usage,” Ezra said.

 

“Can you check into that, Kid?” Wilmington asked hopefully.

 

“I’ll try, but I’m not sure there’s anyone who can answer those questions today. It’s Christmas day,” Dunne said.

 

“Hack into their system if you have to, JD. This is a day of miracles and right now that’s just what we need,” Sanchez observed and saw the dark head nod as the others discussed what was happening.

 

“Ezra, I went out to the cemetery after we left here yesterday,” Wilmington said.

 

“You saw what she did to the graves?”

 

“I did and I spoke with the groundskeeper. He told me what you did…”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Ezra said.

 

“You’re a fraud and a man I’m proud to call friend,” Wilmington vowed and offered his hand and nodded when Standish returned the gesture. “How’s it going, JD?”

 

“It takes time, Buck,” Dunne said, frustration evident in his voice as he grabbed a bagel and took a bite.

 

“Keep at it,” Wilmington told him and knew the youngest member of the team would get answers if they were there to be found.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Alonzo and Sophia Delvecchio smiled as they served the young couple who were new to the neighborhood. They were expecting their first child and lived in a small apartment near the deli. Couples like the O’Connors were the reason they opened for a few hours on Christmas Day. The store would close down at 11 and they would spend the rest of the day celebrating with their own family.

 

Alonzo had been working the counter when Buck Wilmington arrived. One look had told him something was wrong and he quickly filled the order as Buck told them of the trouble at the cemetery and that Ezra was injured, and Chris was missing. Sophia had made the sign of the cross and kissed her rosary beads before hugging the worried man.

 

“How much do we owe you, Mr. Delvecchio?” Danny O’Connor asked and took out his wallet.

 

“It is Christmas morning and since God gave us the gift of his son on this holy day, then we give you and your wife the gift of a few groceries. Please let us know if there is anything more we can do to help you,” Sophia Delvecchio told them.

 

“But…”

 

“Never argue with my wife, Danny, you’ll never win…I learned that a long time ago,” Alonzo told them. “Go home and celebrate this wondrous day and the blessing He has bestowed on us.”

 

“Thank you,” Gabriella O’Connor said and hugged the elderly couple as her husband picked up the grocery bags and walked toward the door, passing two men on their way out.

 

“Can I help you?” Alonzo asked of the newcomers. He’d never seen either man before and wondered what their story was.

 

“We’re hoping you could help us make a bride’s wish come true.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, we don’t have any wedding cakes,” Sophia told him

 

“Well, they don’t really want a regular wedding cake, but the groom insisted on cheesecake,” the smaller man told her.

 

“We do have several cheesecakes, but they are not fancy,” Alonzo told him.

 

“We were told you make the best chocolate raspberry cheesecake and he specifically asked for it.”

 

“I’m sorry we don’t…”

 

“Alonzo, I made one for our dinner tonight, but I cannot refuse a bride and groom such a special request,” Sophia told him and smiled at the two men. “Give me a couple of minutes to get it. I’m afraid it’s at my home.”

 

“We’re in kind of a hurry,” Reggie told her.

 

“Our home is attached. It will only take a minute. Alonzo, why don’t you get these gentlemen a cup of coffee while I get the cake. Is there anything I should write on the cake?”

 

“No, thank you,” Johnny answered.

 

“Very well. I’ll be back in five minutes,” Sophia told them, relieved that her husband was going along with her. There was only one man who ordered chocolate raspberry cheesecake and if she was right, these two men knew where he was. If she was wrong, she would simply apologize if she saw them again.

 

“I just made fresh coffee…what would you like in it?” Alonzo asked. He knew his wife was up to something and waited for the two men to follow him while silently saying a prayer that today would not turn tragic.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Buck reached into his pocket when the familiar Christmas jingle sounded. He didn’t recognize the number, but answered it anyway as he stood up and walked out of the kitchen area. “Wilmington.”

 

_“Buck, it’s Mama…”_

 

“Mama Delvecchio?”

 

_“Yes, look two men just came into the deli and asked for a cheesecake.”_

 

“Okay?” Wilmington said, his tone confused.

 

_“A chocolate raspberry cheesecake.”_

 

“Okay,” the rogue repeated.

 

_“We don’t get that order and I only make it for one man…Chris.”_

 

“Chris is there?” Wilmington asked hopefully.

 

_“No, two men. They said the groom…”_

 

“Groom?”

 

_“Buck, just listen. I don’t have much time. They said a couple were getting married and the groom specifically asked for chocolate raspberry cheesecake. I could be wrong, but I think the groom could be Chris."_

 

“Are they still there?”

 

_“Yes, but…”_

 

“Don’t do anything that’ll make them suspicious. If you can get a look at their car or their license plate then write it down, but don’t do anything to stop them. Do you have a cheesecake?”

 

_“I made one for Chris…before he disappeared.”_

 

“Give it to them,” Wilmington said and motioned for Tanner to follow him. “We’re at Ezra’s place and it will take us about fifteen minutes to get there. If you find out anything before we get there just call me. Is your video equipment working?”

 

_“Yes, and it’s turned on.”_

 

“Please, Mama, be careful.”

 

_“I will, Buck.”_

 

“What’s wrong?” Tanner asked.

 

“We may have caught a break,” Wilmington said and grabbed his jacket. “Nathan, I’ll call you, but we need to go now. Vin, your jeep’s probably the best way to go.”

 

Tanner didn’t argue as he grabbed his jacket and followed Wilmington out the door. He listened as Buck updated him on what Mama Delvecchio had told him and silently prayed the elderly couple would not be injured.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

“Your friend won’t be disappointed,” Alonzo said when his wife returned carrying the cake. “No one can touch my Sophia’s cheesecakes, especially this one. She said it is a secret family recipe.”

 

“We’ll make sure the bride and groom knows that,” Reggie said and took out his wallet. “How much?”

 

“Forty-four dollars,” Sophia answered, hiding her disappointment when the man paid with cash.

 

“Thank you,” Johnny said and smiled as he took the cake and walked toward the exit.

 

“You’re lucky you came when you did. We were just closing down,” Sophia told them as she escorted them to the door. “Drive carefully and give the bride and groom our best wishes.”

 

“We will,” Johnny said and hurried toward the black sedan parked out front.

 

Sophia made a point of flipping over the sign, even as she got a look at the license plate. She memorized the combination of letters and numbers as she locked the door and watched the car pull away from the curb.

 

“What was that all about, Sophia?” Alonzo asked.

 

“I think the groom they speak of could be Chris,” Sophia explained. I need to write down the license plate number. Buck and Vin will be here shortly.”

 

“Why do you think that?”

 

“He said the groom specifically asked for chocolate raspberry cheesecake. Who else asks for that one?”

 

“Only Chris, but if we advertise it I’m sure more people will ask.

 

“I know, but right now I worry for Chris. He should be home enjoying the holidays with those who care about him,” Sophia told him.

 

“Did you talk to Buck?”

 

“Yes, they should be here any moment and this is one time I am glad the snow plows have not been on the road this morning. Perhaps the will be able to follow the tire tracks,” Sophia said hopefully.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

“How are you doing, JD?” Sanchez asked of the young man who continued to tap at the keys of his laptop.

 

“There are three homes north of the city that could be the ones we’re looking for,” Dunne answered.

 

“Tell me the names of the owners,” Sanchez said as the flight attendant’s words came back to him.

 

“Justin and Maria Landry, Carl and Sandra Campbell…and Terry and Joan Mitchell...”

 

“Terry and Joan Mitchell…that’s the one,” Sanchez said. “Give me the address.”

 

“What makes you think that’s the one?” Jackson asked.

 

“Something a flight attendant said. She said they were talking about Averil’s uncle and the name sounded like one that could be used for male or female. Terry falls into that category,” Sanchez answered.  

 

“It’s about 20 miles north of Billings,” Dunne said and gave him the address as he glanced at Ezra Standish sleeping on the sofa.

 

“Nathan, how would you like to go on a little mission with me?” Sanchez asked.

 

“Sounds like a plan…”

 

“I’m going,” Standish told them.

 

“No, you’re staying put!” Jackson ordered and turned to Dunne. “JD, sit on him if you have to!”

 

“I will,” Dunne said, clearly disappointed at being left behind.

 

“JD, call Vin and tell him we’re heading for the Mitchell place,” Sanchez told him as Hiram Sanchez came out of the bedroom. 

 

“I will,” Dunne said as the two men left the condo.

 

“Somethin’ happen while I was snoozing?” the elder Standish asked.

 

“We may have a couple of leads on Chris,” Dunne answered and looked at his cell phone.  The call was forwarded from the agency and he quickly checked the number before calling back.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Hello, this is JD Dunne. You called the agency I work for.”

 

“The Firm?”

 

“That’s right,” Dunne told her.

 

“I was wondering if there’s a reward for information about Chris Larabee.”

 

“What kind of information?” Dunne asked, motioning for Ezra to remain silent while he listened to the woman talk.

 

“Depends on the reward doesn’t it?”

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“I don’t need to give you that…I want to remain anonymous.”

 

“Then how do you expect to get the reward?”

 

“I want cash…maybe in a post office box. I don’t know until you tell me what the reward is?”

 

“Like I said it depends on what the information is worth. Tell me what you know,” Dunne said and knew he would be able to find out her identity through the number he’d just called. Whoever this woman was she was a little on the simple-minded side, at least when it came to modern technology. He quickly placed her on speaker phone and keyed in the number he’d called.

 

“What if…and I’m not saying this happened, but what if someone came to me for medical supplies you can only get through the hospital. They needed morphine and a brace and they let a certain name slip…”

 

“Chris Larabee?”

 

“Maybe…like I said this is hypothetical and I’m not saying I gave them what they needed.”

 

“Do you know where they are holding him?”

 

“I never said it was Larabee.”

 

“Whoever it is, did they say where he’s being held?”

 

“What’s it worth if they did?”

 

“It could keep you out of jail, Miss Rice…”

 

“I…”

 

The phone went dead and JD cursed as he looked at Ezra. “She may know something about Chris. I’m going to call the station and have them send someone to talk to her.”

 

“Ezra, there’s nothing you can do to help right now so sit your ass down and I’ll get you something to eat,” Hiram Standish ordered gruffly and glared at his nephew as if expecting an argument. Once he was sure the younger man would stay put he headed for the kitchen.

 

“He’s pretty good,” Dunne said with a hint of admiration. Only one other man could best Ezra with a glare and he hoped they would bring him home today.

 

“Uncle Hiram grew up with Mothah and he learned very early how to stare her down. I believe he is the only man who can beat her when it comes to a game of poker.”

 

“Besides you?” Dunne asked.

 

“Mothah insisted I learn to use my God given gift,” Ezra told him and grew quiet when JD spoke to whoever was at the police station.

 

“Thanks, Jerry, we’ll let you know when we find him,” Dunne told the officer on duty before he hung up. “They’re going to send a car out to her place.”

 

“We could…”

 

“No way! I’m not driving you over there…”

 

“Damn right you’re not,” Hiram snapped upon his return with a tray of coffee and sandwiches; he couldn’t help, but smile when his nephew’s stomach rumbled noisily. “This may not be a turkey dinner, but it’ll help put that beast to rest.” 

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Chris felt someone running her fingers through his hair and slowly opened his eyes. The woman seated on the bed smiled down at him, but there was no warmth in her eyes as she leaned down and kissed him. It took every ounce of restraint he had not to push her away and pretend this was what he wanted.

 

“Oh, Chris, we are going to have such a wonderful life. We can have children if you want to. I would like to have two children. A boy and a girl, I think that’s called a millionaire’s family. Is that okay with you or would you rather have a big family? It doesn’t matter either way because we can afford as many children as we like,” Ella told him.

 

“I’ve always wanted a big family, Ella,” Larabee told her.

 

“What about my girlish figure? Will you still love me if I get fat?”

 

“I…of course,” Larabee lied and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. It felt like he was betraying Sarah, Adam, and Baby Rose, but he could almost hear Sarah telling him to hold on and do what he had to do until the others found him. 

 

“You will be such a good father to our children, Chris. We’ll teach them how to love without fear. We’ll teach them all about love and family and what it means to have your loved ones around you. We’ll do that won’t we, Chris?”

 

“Yes, Ella, we’ll do that,” Larabee said and saw Jack Averil standing in the doorway. There was no mistaking the anger in his eyes, and Chris knew Averil wasn’t as easily fooled as Ella Gaines. “We’ve got a voyeur.”

 

“What?”

 

“Jack’s watching,” Larabee told her, relieved when she turned away from him.

 

“Why are you here, Jack?”

 

“Reggie and Johnny are back with the cake.”

 

“Did they bring a justice of the peace?”

 

“Yes, she’s waiting in the living room,” Averil told her.

 

“Very well, Chris, I know you can’t get dressed in a suit, but I think we have a nice green shirt and tie you can wear. Jack, you and Reggie get Chris dressed while I change. Oh, Chris, you’re going to love my wedding gown. It matches your eyes so well. I was going to do white, but you and I have been together long enough not to stand on tradition. I’ll see you in a few minutes, My Love.”

 

Chris watched her leave and stared at the man in the doorway as Reggie joined them with the shirt and tie. He gritted his teeth and held his breath as the two men helped him into his clothing. There was no doubt that Averil was angered at being forced to watch Ella marry him, but Chris didn’t feel the least bit of sympathy for the bastard. God only knew he’d change places if he could, but right now he was doing everything he could to placate the bitch and give his team time to find him.

 

Chris thought about Ezra Standish and the last time he’d seen him. Was the man alive? Had someone found him before his truck became a tomb for his frozen body? He had no idea how many times he’d prayed someone had found him, but so far all he had was the silence of the unknown to keep him company.

 

 _‘She’ll pay, Ezra, I promise you she’ll pay in spades,’_  Larabee silently vowed, gritting his teeth as the two men lifted him from the bed. He wanted to push them away, but knew it would be a futile effort and a waste of what little energy he had.  He kept his injured leg bent, but cursed when Averil purposefully stumbled and caused it to strike the floor with a bone-jarring impact.

 

“Bet that hurt,” Reggie said with a grin.

 

“Fuck you!” the blond spat.

 

“That’s a mighty fine offer, but I’m afraid Johnny would take offense to anyone touching his property,” Reggie said as they entered the living room and deposited Larabee on a chair near the fireplace.

 

Chris kept his eyes closed until the waves of pulsating pain eased and breathed deeply before opening them again. A woman stood near the tree and seemed to be watching him closely. He figured this was the justice of the peace and wondered if she would help him if he told her what was happening.

 

“Excuse me, but shouldn’t he be in the hospital?” the woman asked Averil.

 

“Ella hired a private doctor so he’s well taken care of,” Averil told her. The woman frowned as she watched Larabee, and he knew if push came to shove, Ella would tell Reggie to get rid of her for good.

 

“Where is the doctor?” Janine Lawrence asked.

 

“She’s helping the bride get into her gown,” Averil answered.

 

Chris watched as the woman came toward him and knelt in front of him. He saw sympathy in her eyes, but before he could say anything Lea Ming came into the room.

 

“The bride is ready and she looks beautiful. You’re a lucky man, Chris,” the doctor told him.

 

“Are you his doctor?” the justice of the peace asked.

 

“I am,” Ming answered.

 

“Why isn’t he in the hospital?”

 

“He doesn’t need a hospital. I have everything I need to treat him right here,” Ming told her.

 

“He looks like he has a fever and there’s no way he can hide how much pain he’s in,” Lawrence observed.

 

“Chris, would you like something for pain before we get started?” Ming asked.

 

“No, thanks, I’m good,” Larabee lied.

 

“Are you sure?” Ming asked.

 

“Maybe later…I want to see my br…bride without being drugged,” Larabee told her.

 

“Okay, but if you need something just let me know,” Ming told him.

 

“Johnny, would you do the honors?” Averil asked and smiled as the man moved to the piano in the corner and began playing the wedding march. He glared at Larabee, unable to keep the anger from his eyes as the music began to play.  The lights were dimmed so only the colored balls on the tree twinkled warmly in the glow cast by the fire.

 

Chris swallowed several times as he thought about what he was about to do. It felt like he was betraying everything he had with Sarah, yet, deep down, he knew she would understand the reasons behind it. He needed to put aside his true feelings if he wanted to live long enough for the others to find him. There would be plenty of time for revenge once that happened. He felt nothing, but disgust at the thought of sharing a bed with Satan’s demonic bride.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Vin drove north away from the city, relieved that the snowplows had not cleared the area and that only one set of tire tracks marred the beauty of nature’s pristine blanket. They’d stopped at Delvecchio’s long enough to say thanks and assure them they would call as soon as they found Chris. He had no doubt that they would find him today, and silently prayed he’d be alive when they did.

 

Buck kept his eyes open as they drove along the snow covered road and thought about the call from JD. The news that they may have caught a lucky break, or more likely a Christmas miracle made his heart beat a little faster as they turned northeast toward the Mitchell address. It would take another 20 minutes to reach the home and he silently prayed they wouldn’t be too late.

 

“He’s alive, Buck,” Tanner said softly. He sensed the tension in the other man and wished he could ease his mind, but that would not happen until they found Larabee and took care of Jack Averil and Ella Gaines. One way or another this was going to end today and Chris would no longer have to worry about the bitch who’d took away his heart and soul.

 

“Thanks, Vin,” Wilmington said and thought about the friendship between Larabee and Tanner. Something had clicked that fateful day when the two had first laid eyes on each other. There seemed to be a positive connection that had saved both their lives on more than one occasion. Now, with Chris’ life hanging in the balance, he prayed that connection would not let them down.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Josiah knew he had to maintain his speed or chance putting the car in the ditch. Chris needed them alive if he was going to escape Ella Gaines clutches and, God, help him, they were going to do just that. Ella’s evil ways would end today, no matter what it took. Chris deserved some closure, and he was going to get it no matter what it took.

 

“Go left at the next intersection,” Jackson ordered as he looked at the GPS. He’d keyed in the Mitchell address and knew they needed to follow the directions. He’d called JD and updated him on where they were and found out about Amanda Rice and the possibility of another lead.

 

“We’ll find him, Nathan,” Sanchez said, relieved that they’d taken Jackson’s car because the medic never failed to have a fully equipped kit in his trunk.

 

“I know…I just hope we find him in time,” Jackson observed and saw lights in the distance.  “There’s a car ahead.”

 

“I know.”

 

“It could be them.”

 

“No, I think it’s Vin and Buck,” Sanchez told him as they gained on the vehicle ahead of them. He flashed his lights and knew they’d seen him when they reciprocated.

 

“The turnoff is just ahead,” Jackson told him as Tanner pulled onto the side of the road and Sanchez pulled in behind the Jeep.

 

Josiah waited until Buck and Vin got into the back seats and turned to speak to them. “Any ideas on how we do this?”

 

“We go in and get Chris away from that bitch!” Wilmington snapped.

 

“That’s a given, but if’n we go in all piss and vinegar we might get him killed,” Tanner observed. “We need a plan.”

 

“We can’t just walk up to the house and ring the doorbell. The house is probably locked up tight because of the cold,” Jackson said.

 

“I can pick the lock if there’s a back door,” Wilmington told them and smiled. “What? I was paying attention when Ezra showed us how to do it.”

 

“Okay, so we look for a back door,” Jackson said.

 

“We can’t just drive up to the house,” Tanner observed.

 

“We leave the cars far enough away that they won’t see or hear them and go in by foot,” Sanchez said.

 

“Glad I wore my boots,” Wilmington said and looked down at his feet. “Vin, why don’t you lock up the Jeep and we’ll stay together.”

 

“Sounds good,” Tanner said and exited the vehicle.

 

“Does he sense Chris?” Jackson asked of the strange connection they’d all come to believe in.

 

“He says he’s alive and that’s good enough for me,” Wilmington said as the Texan returned and climbed inside.

 

“We got 15 minutes to come up with a plan,” Jackson said of the information displayed on the GPS. The wind buffeted against the car as Sanchez pulled onto the road and continued north along the snow covered road.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Ella smiled as she stepped into the room and spotted Chris sitting near the fireplace. The lights on the tree twinkled as the flames crackled and spread a warm glow that captivated her almost as much as the man she loved so much. He looked wonderful, dressed in the shirt that matched her gown and she vowed to make him love her as much as she loved him. This was what she wanted, what she’d dreamed of since that fateful day he’d fallen into her arms. It was destiny and she was the child that would finally reap the rewards of her own actions.

 

Chris swallowed several times as she walked toward him. The scene should have been a magical dream with the soft strains of music and the Christmas tree in the corner, but it wasn’t. It was a nightmare, one that he couldn’t seem to wake up from and the woman walking toward him set his teeth to gnashing. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his fingers around her throat and laugh as the life left her eyes.  

 

“Chris, are you able to stand up?” Ella asked softly.

 

“I can stand,” Larabee told her and cursed when Reggie moved to help him.

 

“Be careful,” Ella warned as the blond made it to his feet and stood beside her. This was everything she’d ever dreamed of and more. Soon she would really be Ella Gaines Larabee and no one would be able to deny her that title.

 

“Are we ready to begin?” Lawrence asked.

 

“Chris?”

 

“I’m ready, Ella,” Larabee was surprised that he was able to speak clearly in spite of the anger he felt.

 

“Do we have witnesses?” the justice of the peace asked.

 

“I stand with Ella,” Ming told her.

 

“Jack, would you be Chris’ best man since Buck isn’t here?” Ella asked and smiled when her one time lover stood beside her soon to be husband. She felt a thrill of excitement like nothing she’d ever felt before and smiled as she took Chris’ hand in her own. “I have always loved you, Chris, and now we will be forever joined.”

 

 _‘Not in this lifetime,’_  Larabee thought as he felt her cold hand in his. He listened as the justice of the peace went through the normal ceremony to marry a couple and hoped he would not regret his choice. He could hear Sarah as she spoke of her love for him when they exchanged their vows and regretted what he was being forced to do to save his own life. Would Sarah forgive him for betraying their love?

 

_‘There’s nothing to forgive.’_

 

Chris smiled when those words reminded him of just how perfect his wife was and how much their love had meant to them both. It had gotten him through more than one danger, and now it would help him deal with Ella Gaines.  _‘I love you, Sarah, always and forever,’_ he thought and a smile formed on his face as he held tight to her memory.

 

“Chris Larabee, do you take Ella Gaines to be your lawfully wedded wife. To love, honor, and cherish until death do you part?” Lawrence asked of the man who seemed so far away.

 

“Chris?”

 

“Sorry, yes, I do,” Larabee answered and wondered how long he’d zoned out as Lawrence asked if they’d be exchanging rings and Ella told her not at this time.

 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Mr. Larabee.”

 

Chris fought the churning in his stomach as Ella rubbed up against him and pressed her lips against his. How could this be happening? How could he be married to this bitch? How could he have betrayed Sarah like this?

 

_‘You didn’t betray me, Chris…the others will be here soon…just hold on a little longer.’_

 

“Oh, Chris, you’ve made me so happy,” Ella told him and relinquished her hold on the blond as Jack and the others offered her their congratulations and wishes for a long and happy life.

 

“A toast to the bride and groom,” Johnny said and handed out glasses filled with the finest champagne he could find in the liquor cabinet.

 

“To a long and happy union,” Reggie said.

 

“Thank you,” Ella said and clinked glasses with her new husband. “To a future filled with love and excitement and happiness, Chris.”

 

“To our future,” Larabee ground out, again surprised that he kept the bitterness from showing.

 

“Reggie, I need to get back to my family,” Lawrence told them.

 

“Miss Gaines…”

 

“Mrs. Larabee, if you please,” Ella corrected Reggie.

 

“Oh, yes, Mrs. Larabee, Johnny and I are going to take Janine home. Dinner is ready to be served when you are ready, so please enjoy Christmas and we’ll see you sometime tomorrow,” Reggie told her.

 

“Thank you, Reggie,” Ella said and refilled their glasses. She watched as her new husband sat down on the couch and smiled as she took her place beside him. “Everything I own is yours, Chris. My heart and soul belong to you and always have. I knew the moment I set eyes on you that it was destiny. You fell into my arms and will remain there as long as we both shall live. I am the happiest woman in the world simply because of the gift of your love.”

 

“Ella, would you like us to serve dinner?” Ming asked.

 

“Not yet. I want to spend time with my husband,” Ella told her and waited for Lea Ming and Jack Averil to leave the room. She smiled as she handed her new husband a glass of wine. “Would you like to toast to our future, Chris?”

 

“To a future filled with giving you everything you deserve,” Larabee said and knew by the way she smiled that she had no idea what his words really meant. He would take great pleasure in showing Ella Gaines exactly what he knew she deserved.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Josiah and Vin led the way along the snow banks until they reached the edge of the driveway. Buck and Nathan followed closely behind them and stayed back when the front door of the house opened and three people exited. They watched as the two men and one woman made their way toward the vehicle parked near the garage.

 

“Should we stop them?” Jackson asked.

 

“Three less to worry about,” was Wilmington’s simple answer. They stayed out of sight until the car drove past them and watched the house for several minutes. There was no sign of anyone else, and unless there was a car inside the garage then there was no way Averil or Gaines could escape.

 

“Buck, you really think you can pick the lock if there’s a back door?” Jackson asked.

 

“Pretty sure, but it could take some time. I’m gonna need you boys to keep a look out,” Wilmington said.

 

“Vin, you go with Buck and signal us if you get the door open. Nathan and I are going to keep watch on the front of the house,” Sanchez offered.

 

“Wolf call…three sharp and one soft if Buck’s able to get the door open,” Tanner told him.

 

“That works. When we hear the call, give us a minute to get up to the front door. If it’s unlocked we’ll go inside…be careful,” Sanchez ordered and blew into his hands to warm them up.

 

“Come on, Buck, let’s go take back what belongs ta us,” Tanner said. He kept to the darker shadows, hoping that whoever was inside stayed away from the windows. Although he hadn’t seen Ella, Jack, or Chris, his instincts had kicked into high gear and he knew Larabee was inside. He knew they had to cross the front yard and glanced at the house before making a dash for cover at the edge of the garage.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Ezra stood at the window, looking out over the city he called home. He thought about the people in the apartments and houses who were blissfully unaware that there were people in danger around them. He knew he was being hard on them, because, the truth of the matter was, he was just as oblivious when celebrating Christmas or some other holiday.

 

Ezra thought about Chris Larabee and the losses he’d suffered in his life. He knew his older brother had died of a drug overdose and that his parents had died in a car accident while he’d been serving his country. Once he left the service he’d been with the police force for a couple of years before marrying Sarah Connolly and taking the position as head of The Firm. Tragedy seemed to follow Chris, but it seemed there was a demon, in the guise of a woman, at the root of the tragedies.

 

Ella Gaines had managed to inflict more damage to Larabee’s psyche than any of the bastards who’d thought to torture him. The physical wounds were visible, but they healed, it was the psychological ones that went unseen and sometimes untreated that caused the most damage. No matter what happened, Ezra wanted to make sure Chris didn’t have to face repairing the grave markers and he knew Reynolds would call him as soon as the work was finished.

 

Ezra rubbed his head and held his arm tight against his injured ribs. God, he felt like hell, and knew he should take something and lie down, but he needed to be awake in case the call came in. God, he hated waiting, but right now that was all he could do since his uncle and JD were not going to let him out of their sight.

 

“Ezra, you need to eat something,” Hiram Standish said.

 

“I’m not hungry right now,” Ezra said without turning away from the window.

 

“You’re not helping Chris by ignoring your own needs,” the older man observed.

 

“I know, but right now I just don’t feel like eating,” the gambler told him.

 

“Why don’t you lie down and get some rest?”

 

“I don’t think I can sleep right now,” Ezra said and turned to look at the man who had showed him so many good things in his life.

 

“You need to take your meds and you can’t do that on an empty stomach,” Hiram stated and handed the younger man a cup of soup. “I made this with my own hands and you know these old, damned fingers are so full of arthritis that I can hardly hold a spoon.”

 

“You can still make a mean saddle,” Ezra said and took the cup of soup, surprised when his stomach rumbled appreciatively. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome. Now come sit down…they’ll call, Son.”

 

Ezra knew there was no point in arguing as his uncle stood with his hands on his hips. It was a stance he’d seen Hiram Standish use on Maude and she was the one that, 9 times out of 10, backed down. There was only one other man who could do that, and he hoped to see Chris do it again in the near future. He sat down on the sofa and accepted a spoon from JD as the younger man brought in three cups of coffee before returning to the computer.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

“Are you hungry, My Love?”

 

“Not really,” Larabee answered and saw the smile on her face. His head was in her lap and she’d been running her cold fingers along his jaw and across his chest. She’d managed to unbutton his shirt and every once in a while she’d pinch his nipple and elicit a soft moan from him. He knew she thought it was a sign that he was enjoying her touch, but nothing could be further from the truth. He knew what her next question would be and did not want to deal with joining her in bed. “I guess I should eat something.”

 

“I could have Jack bring dinner to our room…our room; doesn’t that have the most perfect ring to it?”

 

“Yes, it does,” Larabee lied and wanted to wipe the look of pleasure off her face. God help him, but there was no way in hell he would willingly go to her bed. Not today…not tomorrow…not ever. “I don’t want to move from here.”

 

“Are you comfortable?”

 

“Hmm,” Larabee told her and closed his eyes. He heard her speaking with Lea Ming, but didn’t acknowledge her as he tried to figure a way out of this mess.  _‘We’re coming, Cowboy.’ ‘Better hurry, Tanner.’_ Those words were exchanged along the gossamer strands that had often saved their lives and he prayed it would not let them down this time.

 

“What are you thinking about, Chris?”

 

“Just thinking how good this feels,” Larabee lied and hoped he was putting on the show of a lifetime, because anything else would wind up with him dead.

 

“It will be even better once we are in our bed,” Ella told him.  

 

“Hmm, but I need to eat something to build up my strength,” the injured blond said and saw the disappointment and anger in her eyes. “We both do.”

 

“Yes, we do,” Ella said and leaned down to kiss him.

 

Chris fought the urge to push her away and wondered if he could ever get rid of the cold, dead feeling this kiss gave him. He felt the bitter taste of bile at the back of his throat and knew he could not let her see how her touch was affecting him. Her kiss deepened, but for him it was the vilest thing he’d ever experienced and somehow he’d have to find a way to live with the memory.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Jack Averil stood in the doorway, leaning against the framework as he watched the love of his life with another man. How the hell could he live with her in another man’s arms? He’d helped Ming bring the dinner into the living room and stayed even after she’d propositioned him with the offer of a hot body and a warm bed.

 

 _‘You better not hurt her, Larabee, or I’ll slit your throat from ear to ear,’_  he thought and wondered what would happen if he did just that. Would Ella blame him or would she realize just how much he loved her? He fisted his hands at his side when Ella leaned down and kissed him. How long could he stand by and watch this?

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

 

Buck knelt down in the snow and checked the locking mechanism. Ezra had shown him how to unlock the simplest of devices and this seemed to be easy enough. It looked like a lock that could be picked up at any hardware store and Buck hoped he could open it as easily as the ones he’d practiced on.

 

“Can you do it?”

 

“I think so,” Wilmington answered and took out the tools Ezra had given him for his birthday. “Keep your eyes and ears open.”

 

“I am,” Tanner answered and watched the house for any sign of movement. He’d glanced through the window next to the door and took note of the kitchen area beyond. Several times a woman had come inside and grabbed food, but she was the only one he’d seen. If Averil and Gaines were here they hadn’t made an appearance yet.

 

“Jack, would you like some coffee?”

 

“Hang on, Buck,” Tanner said when the woman spoke before she entered the kitchen.

 

“Too late…I got it.”

 

“Just don’t open it yet,” the Texan warned and watched the woman open the walk in refrigerator. He thought about rushing inside and subduing her, but without knowing where Larabee was he knew it would be a mistake. He silently counted the seconds until she grabbed a bottle of wine and left the room.

 

“Vin?”

 

“Hang on,” Tanner said and quickly gave the signal to the two men waiting at the front of the house.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Josiah and Nathan moved back and forth while rubbing their hands in an effort to keep warm. The temperature seemed to have dropped several degrees in the last half hour and snow had begun to fall while they waited. Neither man spoke, but when the unique signal came they were ready to move.

 

Josiah dashed across the front lawn, silently praying that there were no motion sensors that would set off an alarm. When he reached the bottom of the steps with no movement from inside the house, he breathed a sigh of relief. He knew they needed to coincide their entrance with Vin and Buck and looked at his watch. He nodded to Nathan when the man reached for the door.

 

Nathan placed his fingers on the ornate handle and pressed downward, shocked and relieved when it opened. He took out his gun while Sanchez did the same and counted off three seconds with his fingers before opening the door and going inside. They were in an area used for coats and boots before entering the main area of the house and listened once more before Nathan moved to the inner door. 

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Jack turned to see Lea Ming holding a bottle of wine and let his anger filter through as he grabbed her and roughly kissed her. She wasn’t Ella Gaines, but she was a warm and willing body. He glanced at the couple seated on the sofa and knew he was settling for second best, although not even Lea Ming could hold a flame to Ella Gaines.

 

“Come on, Jack, let’s go to bed and I’ll help you get your mind off of her,” Ming said and enjoyed the feel of the rough hands that pinched her right breast. God, help her, but she could make him forget Ella Gaines, at least for a little while. The bottle of wine in her hands could also add to the pleasure they gave each other.

 

“I should go in there and kill the bastard,” Averil said as he ground his lips against hers.

 

“She’d never forgive you,” Ming said and grabbed a fistful of dark hair as he picked her up and carried her toward the room at the back of the house.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Chris opened his eyes as Ella reached for the glass in his hand. He knew what was coming and tried to think of anything that could stop the inevitable. There was no way in hell he would willingly go to her bed, but if he fought her she would simply call Ming and have her give him something to make him more willing.

 

“Chris, I know you’re hurt and I won’t ask you to make love to me until after you get some rest and Dr. Ming give you your meds, but I would like us to share my bed now,” Ella told him.

 

“Ella…”

 

“Sh, My Love,” the woman said and placed her finger against his lips. “Don’t say anything. I know you want to make love to me now that we are married, but I am willing to wait just a little longer. Not much, but I understand you are hurt and need to rest. Do you want something for pain now?”

 

“No,” Larabee answered, fighting to keep his disgust from showing.

 

“Very well,” Ella told him. “Should I get Jack to help you or would you like to lean on me.”

 

“Why don’t we stay here and enjoy the fire and the Christmas tree? It’s such a romantic setting and I just want everything to be perfect,” Larabee answered.

 

“No, I want to lie down next to your naked body and know that we are forever joined,” Ella told him.

 

“Ella…”

 

“No, Chris, we’re going to bed right now or do I call Dr. Ming?”

 

Larabee knew there was no point in arguing with her and sat up before easing his leg off the sofa and onto the floor. It throbbed with every beat of his heart as she stood up and turned to face him. She reached down and helped him to his feet, unaware of the anger flaring in his eyes. Chris saw movement behind her, and instantly recognized the two men who entered through the kitchen doorway. A hint of a smile formed as he shoved the woman away from him and grinned at Buck and Vin.

 

“Averil?” Larabee asked as Nathan and Josiah came through the hallway leading to the main door.

 

“No!” Ella screamed at being caught alone with Larabee. “JACK!”

 

“Buck, Nathan, stay with Chris!” Tanner said when he heard movement at the back of the house. Josiah took up position on one side of the hallway while he did the same on the other.

 

“Chris, you can’t do this! We’re married! We love each other!”

 

“I have never loved you!” Larabee snarled as he limped past her and shoved her to the floor.

 

“Chris, sit down!” Jackson ordered and moved around the end of the couch.

 

Things seemed to be happening at breakneck speed as Larabee teetered on his feet. He looked down at the woman who’d cost him so much and wanted to wrap his fingers around her neck and choke the life from her. He closed his eyes as he thought about his wife, his one true wife and what Ella had cost him. He stared into her cold eyes, feeling no sympathy when he saw the grotesque scars as pain slammed through his chest.

 

“There is only one woman I have ever loved and she is here.” Chris placed his hand over his heart and smiled. “Sarah Larabee is my heart, Ella, and you’re nothing but a piece of crap I want to scrape off my memories.”

 

“No…no…she married us. Everything I own is yours…everything I’ve done I’ve done for you…for us. This is fate…our destiny!”

 

“Never,” Larabee said as Wilmington moved to help the woman stand.

 

Ella knew he was only saying these things because of the men who’d arrived. She had to get him away from them so they could be together. She saw Nathan looking at Chris as Buck pulled her to her feet and the light from the fireplace glinted off the steak knife she’d used to cut up the food Ming had brought for them. There was only one way to stop them from interfering and only one way they would be together forever. She pretended to collapse and dropped to her knees before Wilmington could react. Her slender fingers latched onto the handle of the knife and she fell forward, driving the blade deep into Chris’ right side as a gunshot rang out.

 

“Jesus!” Wilmington cursed and pulled the woman away from his friend.

 

“If I can’t have him no one can!” Ella spat, eyes growing wide as the pain in her chest registered. She looked down at the knife in her hand and knew the blood belonged to her lover, but the blood on her chest was her own and she could feel it leaving her at an alarming rate. “Chris…help me, Chris…”

 

“Go to hell where you belong, El…Ella…”

 

“But everything I did I did for us. I gave you every…everything I own…”

 

“Yes, you did,” Larabee managed as Nathan pressed something against the wound in his side. He watched Buck grab a clean linen napkin and press it against the woman’s chest. He knew she was dying by the wheezing quality of her words, but he felt nothing, but anger. She should live to face what she’d done, but there was something he could do to seal her fate and drive that final nail into her black-hearted soul.

 

“Please, Chr…Chris…help me…”

 

“You know all that money you left me in your will, Ella? Guess what I’m going to do with it? I’m going to donate it to the hospital and have them dedicate two new wings to the two people who mean the world to me. There’ll be the Sarah Connolly wing for anyone who’s ever suffered because of a bitch like you and the Adam Larabee wing for children in need of care. Just think Ella…your legacy is to give me the power to bring about the memory of Sarah and Adam. They’ll be immortalized while your body turns to dirt and your soul is tortured by the devil himself!” 

 

“Chris, you need to lie down and let me stop the bleeding,” Jackson said. He heard Vin and Josiah return, but his complete attention was on Chris Larabee as he fought to control the bleeding. He knew Wilmington would be filled with guilt that she’d managed to free herself, but right now he needed to pay attention to the injured blond.

 

“The police and paramedics are on the way Nathan, but it’ll be at least 40 minutes before they get here,” Sanchez said. They’d found Averil and a woman in a bedroom at the back of the house. Averil had a gun, but Vin kicked it out of his hand before the man had a chance to use it.

 

“Ella,” Averil whispered and tried to get to the woman, but Tanner forced him to sit down before he cuffed him to the chair.

 

“I can help,” Ming said.

 

“Who are you?” Sanchez asked.

 

“I’m a doctor,” Ming answered.

 

“I do…don’t want her touch…ing me,” Larabee ground out and continued to stare into Ella’s eyes.

 

“Pl…ease…Chris. We belong…”

 

“You belong in hell, Ella and I’m sure the devil will welcome you with open arms,” Larabee said and listened as she took her last breath and the light went out of her eyes for good.

 

“She’s gone,” Wilmington said simply.

 

“Good riddance,” Tanner said.

 

“NO!” Averil shouted and fought to pull his hand free of the cuff. “You did this to her, Larabee. You scarred her and made her what she is.”

 

“No, she…she did this to herself,” Larabee said and fought to stay conscious.

 

“I know he doesn’t want me to help you, but there are supplies in the bedroom you could use to help him,” Ming said.

 

“Vin, you and Josiah go with her and bring whatever she has out here,” Jackson ordered and looked into Larabee’s eyes. “I won’t let her near you, Chris.”

 

“Th…thanks, Nathan,” Larabee said and realized this nightmare was finally over, but someone was missing and no one had mentioned him. He swallowed the bitter bile that kept rising in his throat and knew he had to know. “Ez…Ezra…”

 

“He’s fine, Chris. The Barkers found him and called for help. He’s a little banged up, but his uncle and JD are making sure he stays put,” Jackson answered.

 

“He’s o…okay,” Larabee said and felt the tension and fear leave him as he struggled to stay awake.

 

“Rest, Chris, he’ll probably meet us at the hospital,” Jackson said as Sanchez returned with the supplies. He’d already removed the heplock and checked through the items in the well-stocked kit. He had no idea whether the drugs inside had been tampered with and wished he could trust the woman seated near Averil.

 

“I didn’t do anything except treat him,” Ming said.

 

“He should have been taken to a hospital,” Wilmington said.

 

“Ya ain’t much of a doctor,” the Texan told her.

 

“I tried to stop her.”

 

“Should have tried a little harder,” the ladies’ man spat.

 

“She blackmailed me into helping her. I had no choice,” Ming told them.

 

“There’s always a choice, Lady, and you made the wrong one,” Sanchez told her.

 

“Then let me help him.”

 

“He don’t want yer kind of help,” Tanner said and watched as Jackson pressed a pressure bandage against the wound to his friend’s side. The amount of blood scared the hell out of him and he prayed Ella hadn’t struck any vital organs.

 

“I’m going to call JD and update them,” Wilmington said and walked toward the kitchen.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Ezra dozed off while sitting on the sofa, but startled awake at every sound. When JD’s cell phone rang he sat up, eyes wide and anxious as Dunne answered the call. His uncle was standing at the window and listened as JD told them it was Buck. They listened to the one-sided conversation and knew from the younger man’s excitement that they’d found Chris Larabee. It felt like forever before the youngest member of the team hung up and looked at them.

 

“They found him,” Dunne said.

 

“I gathered that…is he okay?”

 

“He’s beat up some and she stabbed him, but the ambulance and police are on the way.”

 

“What about that spawn of Satan and her minion?”

 

“Averil and some woman doctor are waiting for pickup. Ella’s dead,” Dunne answered.

 

“She’s dead?” Standish said and felt a heavy weight lift off his shoulders.

 

“She is…she can’t hurt him anymore,” Dunne said and felt the same relief he saw in Ezra’s eyes. The woman who’d done so much to Chris, both mentally and physically was out of their lives for good.

 

“Thank God,” Ezra said and walked toward the closet near the main door.

 

“Going somewhere, Nephew?”

 

“I’m going to the hospital,” the younger man answered.

 

“Not on your own, you’re not,” Hiram said and looked at Dunne. “Kid, it looks like you’ve just taken over the chauffeur role.”

 

“I can drive…”

 

“I’m sure you can, but right now you look like death warmed over and that’s being generous. JD drives, or we stay here. What’s your pleasure?” Hiram asked.

 

“JD, you get one mark on my car and I’ll…”

 

“I’ll treat it like it was my own, Ez,” Dunne said with a grin.

 

“Oh, Lord, perhaps we should call a taxi,” Standish said, thinking of his beloved Corvette.

 

“It’s Christmas Day and it’s snowing…do you really think we’ll get a taxi any time soon?” Hiram asked.

 

“He has a point, Ezra.”

 

“You just want to drive my car.”

 

“Hell, yes,” Dunne said.

 

“As long as I choose the music,” Ezra told him.

 

“According to Dean…driver picks the music…shotgun shuts his cake hole,” Dunne said.

 

“Who’s Dean?” Hiram Standish asked.

 

“A character on Supernatural…a TV show that’s on the favorite lists of JD, Vin, and Chris. They seem to enjoy watching them fight demons, angels, and who knows what other paranormal activities.”

 

“You watch it too, Ezra,” Dunne said and handed the gambler his jacket. He didn’t miss the grimace of pain on his friend’s face and smiled when Hiram Standish produced a bottle of Perrier and two white pills.

 

“I don’t…”

 

“Take them or we stay put,” the older man ordered and stared at his nephew until he acquiesced. The car was parked in the underground parking lot and he was glad they didn’t have to clear away the snow.  

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Josiah stood at the front window, watching for the police and the ambulance as Nathan fought to save Chris Larabee’s life. He’d taken pity on them all and covered Ella’s body with a blanket he’d taken from the bedroom they’d found Averil in. He’d closed her eyes and silently whispered that God have mercy on her soul, and hoped his own belief that she belonged in hell didn’t go against his own afterlife.

 

“Nathan, how’s he doing?” Wilmington asked.

 

“He’s still breathing,” Jackson answered and looked toward Sanchez.

 

“Someone’s pulling into the driveway,” Sanchez told him as headlights shone through the window. He breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted the police lights atop the car and a snow covered ambulance pulled in right behind it. “Paramedics are here.”

 

“Thank God,” Jackson said as Sanchez hurried to open the door. He heard several voices before Josiah and two police officers came into the room.

 

“Paramedics are right behind us,” Officer Ronald Wilson told them and motioned toward the body on the floor. “Who’s that and what happened to her?”

 

“Her name is Ella Gaines. She’s behind Chris’ kidnapping and is also wanted for her part in Sarah and Adam Larabee’s murder. That’s Jack Averil…he’s as guilty as she is,” Sanchez answered. “The woman is Lea Ming…she says she’s a doctor, but she knew what was going on here and didn’t do anything to help Chris…”

 

“I treated his injuries,” Ming stated.

 

“He should have been taken to the hospital,” Jackson snapped as the paramedics pushed a fully laden gurney into the house. He quickly told the two men what he’d found and the treatment he’d given as they knelt beside the sofa and began setting up an IV and the monitoring equipment.

 

“Does he have any allergies?” the dark haired medic asked.

 

“Just to bee stings,” Wilmington answered as the men readied the injured man for transfer to the gurney. He heard the two cops reading Averil and Ming their rights and was glad they would pay for their part in his friend’s injuries. God, he wanted to make them pay with his own hands, but right now he needed to concentrate on his friend.

 

“We’re going to transfer him to the gurney now,” Anthony Morgan told them and knew there was no way to ease the pain this simple move would cause. He nodded when Jackson moved to help and saw the grimace of pain as soon as they lifted the injured man.

 

“Stop,” Larabee moaned as his eyes shot open and he was fully awake and feeling everything.

 

“We’re almost there, Chris,” Jackson told him, breathing a sigh of relief as they placed the injured blond on the gurney and the paramedics checked the wound to his right side.

 

“Chris, I’m going to give you something for pain and then we’re going to get you to the hospital,” the dark haired paramedic explained and injected the medication into the IV juncture closest to his hand.  “That should work pretty fast.”

 

“Th…thanks,” Larabee said and looked around. His eyes locked on each face before he closed them again.

 

“Vin, go with him,” Wilmington said.

 

“I’ll stay….you go,” Tanner said.

 

“Thanks, but right now he’s going to need you. They may need that precious red stuff that runs through your veins,” Wilmington told him and got the slight nod before Tanner followed the gurney out of the house.

 

“You killed her, Larabee!” Averil shouted as the cops cuffed his arms behind his back.

 

“No, I did and she died too fucking easy,” Wilmington spat and looked at the cop. “Get that garbage out of my sight.”

 

“You heard him, Averil, let’s go,” Wilson ordered as his partner took the woman and cuffed her before leading her from the house.  “The coroner will be here in an hour…we can get your statements while we wait.”

 

“Thanks, Ron,” Sanchez said and looked at the body. Life was too short to dwell on the past, but at least now the future looked brighter for Chris Larabee since the woman’s evil influence was no longer hanging over his head.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Roy Simmons looked toward the ER doors and shook his head when he spotted the trio headed for the main desk. Standish looked pale and shaken and the physician cursed as he moved to his side. “What the hell is it with you boys? I thought I told you to get some rest or is the deathly pale look caused by something unnatural like vampire syndrome?”

 

“Nice to see you too,” Ezra growled.

 

“Sit your ass down and tell me what’s wrong,” Simmons ordered.

 

“I’m fine, but Chris is on his way in,” Ezra explained.

 

“Well, damn, how bad?” the gruff physician asked.

 

“Not sure, but you should…”

 

“Expect the worst and hope for the best,” Simmons said and continued to check the conman with his eyes. “How are you doing, Standish?”

 

“I’ve been better,” Ezra answered.

 

“Do I need to get you a bed?”

 

“No, the meds are helping…”

 

“When he takes them,” Hiram offered and smiled when his nephew glared at him.

 

“It’s called Larabee Syndrome, and his whole damn team has it,” Simmons said. “Sandy, set up trauma two.”

 

“Yes, Dr. Simmons,” the nurse said and hurried to do as he asked.

 

“Dunne, take him into the waiting room and get him something hot to drink,” Simmons ordered and nodded to Hiram Standish before moving to check on several new patients.

 

Ezra sank gratefully onto the blue waiting room chair and sighed tiredly as he held his arm tight against his injured ribs. He closed his eyes and waited for the throbbing pain to subside and opened them again when JD pressed a cup of hot chocolate into his hands. The aroma was intoxicating and he looked at the cup, noting that it came from a small deli not far from the hospital.

 

“You fell asleep,” Dunne answered his unspoken question.

 

“Are they here yet?” Standish asked.

 

“Not yet,” Dunne said, but turned when he heard a flurry of activity behind him. He walked to the door in time to see the gurney with Chris Larabee on it and Vin hurrying along beside it until they disappeared inside the trauma room. “Vin, how’s Chris? Where are the others?”

 

“He’s in rough shape, JD. Look, I need to go give blood. He’s gonna need it,” Tanner said and nodded to Ezra and Hiram Standish before heading for the main ER desk.  

 

“Ezra, you might as well come back and sit down. Sounds like it’s going to be a long one,” Hiram ordered and guided the stunned young man back to his seat.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Roy Simmons respected the man he was treating, and at times during the last few years he’d realized Chris Larabee was what he would have wanted in a son. He saw him as a knight in shining armor who along with his six ‘brothers’ would do anything and everything to protect the rights of the innocent.

 

“All right, People, let’s get this done,” Simmons said and shook his head when he heard a muffled curse from the injured man and he tried to slap the hands that worked on him. “Pipe down, Larabee, or I’ll dig out those dull needles again.”

 

“Simmons…hell…”

 

“Not yet, Son, but you keep fighting me and it just might feel that way. How’s the pain right now?”

 

“It’s okay,” Larabee growled.

 

“Sure it is. Okay, look, you look like death warmed over, but if you relax and let us do what we’re good at you might just get that pretty face back to normal,” Simmons said and continued to check the monitors as the nurses took blood and cut what little clothing he had on from his body. Larabee’s blood pressure was dangerously low and he nodded as the nurse hung a second bag of fluids while Sandy called the blood bank. There was no doubt that Tanner was a match for the rare blood type and he knew without checking he was already donating blood.

 

Simmons listened to Larabee’s breathing, relieved that his lungs seemed clear, but worried about the broken ribs he’d detected during his preliminary examination. There was also a fever and that usually meant some kind of infection, now the problem was treating it.

 

“Dr. Simmons, Vin’s gone down to donate blood,” Joanna Turner told him upon entering the trauma room.

 

“Good, we’re going to need it,” he said as she hung a unit of O-positive and began hooking it up. “Put in a call to x-ray and tell them I want a full chest and skull series. Who’s the orthopedic surgeon on call?”

 

“Dr. Murray. I called her and she’s on her way,” Joanna answered.

 

“Good, I want to know what’s happening with his leg,” Simmons said.

 

“She broke it,” Larabee managed.

 

“I thought you were sleeping,” Simmons said.

 

“Can’t…hospital, beds are crap,” the blond said, wincing when Simmons removed the bandage from his side.

 

“I would have thought you enjoyed the beds since you seem to sleep in them more often than the one you got at your ranch,” Simmons said.

 

“Not by choice,” Larabee managed, and cursed when Simmons probed the area around the wound.

 

“Sorry, just need to see what this is,” the physician said.

 

“It’s a knife wound,” the injured man grumbled.

 

“I can see that,” Simmons said. “I’m going to give you something to make you more comfortable before we start to work on this.”

 

“O…kay,” Larabee said and closed his eyes as the nurse injected something into his arm.

 

“What do we have, Roy,” Donna Murray asked upon entering the trauma room.

 

“Not sure yet, his leg was in a brace when he got here. He said it’s broken, but we haven’t had an x-ray done yet,” Simmons told her.

 

“Have you called for one?”

 

“Portable x-ray should be here shortly. We’re also dealing with penetrating trauma and broken ribs. He was involved in a car accident a couple of days ago so I’m ordering a full series,” Simmons told her.

 

“Sounds good…does he have any allergies?”

 

“Bee stings…severe enough that he carries an Epi Pen,” Simmons explained. “His friends are outside so I’m going to update them on what we know so far.”

 

“All right…look I’m going to grab a coffee and a sandwich. I’ll be back as soon as x-rays are done,” Murray told him.

 

Simmons nodded and left the patient in the capable hands of the nurses he’d grown to know and trust since taking the position at Saint Vincents. He spotted JD Dunne near the waiting room and waved off his questions until they were in the room and he was seated next to Standish.

 

“How is he?” Ezra asked tiredly.

 

“In true Larabee fashion he’s battered, beaten, and skewered,” Simmons answered. “Preliminary findings show he’s lost a lot of blood and has a fever. Other than that we need to wait until we run some more tests.”

 

“Can I see him,” Ezra asked.

 

“Well…”

 

“Please, Doc, I need to see for myself that he is all right,” the gambler said.

 

“All right,” Simmons reluctantly agreed. “Come with me, but as soon as x-ray gets here you’ll have to leave.”

 

“I will,” Standish said and followed the doctor to the trauma room. His legs felt like rubber and his heart beat a little too fast as they reached the unit and Simmons opened the door. He stepped inside as a nurse finished checking the bag of blood running into Larabee’s arm and he wasn’t sure how he stayed on his feet, but he made it to Larabee’s bedside. 

 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Simmons told him.

 

“Thank you,” Standish said and returned his attention to the pale face of his friend, surprised when Larabee opened his eyes and smiled thinly at him.

 

“You look like you should be in this bed,” the blond managed and grunted when he tried to sit up a little more.

 

“Thank you…”

 

“Ezra, I’m sorry,” Larabee said seriously.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Chris,” Standish told him.

 

“Yes, I do. I’m sorry I brought her into our lives. This is my fault…”

 

“No, it’s not. You had no way of knowing what a she-devil she was and how far her evil would take her. She did this, Chris. Not you, not me, not Sarah and Adam. She thought she could own you…”

 

“If I’d let her think she owned me Sarah and Adam might still be alive.”

 

“Do you really believe she would have allowed them to live knowing you were tied to them by the love you shared? There’s no way you could hide something that deep, Chris. I see it even now when you say their names or look at their pictures. They are as much a part of you as the skin that covers your body. She would have seen right through you and gone after them anyway,” Ezra told him.

 

“I know…I wish I’d never met her.”

 

“If there was any way to turn back the clock for you I would do so,” Standish said.

 

“Thanks, Ez, could you…do me a favor?”

 

“Name it.”

 

“Could you call Reynolds and tell him I’ll have someone out to check the graves as soon as I can,” Larabee said.

 

“I will,” Ezra said.

 

“Excuse me, but you’ll have to leave,” the nurse said as she entered the trauma room.

 

“I’ll be right outside.”

 

“You should get some rest,” Larabee said and sighed as he gave into the drugs he’d been given.

 

“Sleep well, Chris, that she-devil is out of your life for good,” Standish said, placing his hand on Larabee’s shoulder before leaving the room. He spotted Buck, Nathan, and Josiah hurrying toward him and smiled.

 

“How’s Chris?” Jackson asked, studying the pale man who seemed to be favoring his injured side. The fact that he was still wearing a sling to support the injury to his shoulder was a sign of just how much he was hurting.

 

“He’s awake, but they’re going to do x-rays and told me to leave,” Standish answered.

 

“What did the doc have to say?” Wilmington asked.

 

“Well, hell, my day just keeps going downhill,” Simmons said from behind the group of men.

 

“Shit, Doc, I thought we’d get a miracle and not have to look at your mangy face,” Wilmington said. In spite of the words, he knew Larabee couldn’t have been in better hands. Midland had sealed the deal when she’d asked Simmons to become a partner in her practice. The man had helped save their lives on several occasions.

 

“Sorry to disappoint you, Wilmington, but I’m not going anywhere,” Simmons said.

 

“Doc, what’s going on with Chris?” Jackson asked.

 

“Nothing new…he’s his normal self and proving that the Lord must have given him an extra dose of Missouri Bull…”

 

“Are you saying he’s stubborn?” Wilmington asked.

 

“And then some,” Simmons told them, moving out of the way as portable x-ray equipment was pushed into the room. “Look, he’s got broken ribs, a knife wound, blood loss, a fever, and we don’t know what’s going on with his leg yet. I know there’s no point in telling you boys to go home, but you’d best get Standish something to eat and maybe let him take advantage of the sofa in the doctor’s lounge while you wait.”

 

“I assure you I am fine,” Standish told them.

 

“The female persuasion probably thinks you are, but if you fall on that pretty face you’ll find it a little harder to impress them. Look, I’ll come see you as soon as we know more,” Simmons said.

 

“Thanks, Doc,” Sanchez said. “Where’s Vin?”

 

“Giving blood,” Standish answered.

 

“Maybe the rest of us should do the same while we’re here,” Jackson said and looked at Standish. “Everyone except you.”

 

“Ezra, come sit down while they go give blood,” Hiram Standish ordered and took his nephew by the arm as the others went to the main desk.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Orin Travis looked at the woman sleeping next to him and sighed tiredly. He knew, in spite of her being able to sleep, she was worried about Chris Larabee. So far they’d been able to find out very little about his whereabouts, but if anyone could find Larabee it was his team, his band of brothers.

 

Travis glanced at the clock and knew Billy and Mary would be arriving within the hour. Mary was living with her husband Gerard, but he was away on a business trip and he’d invited Mary and Billy to join them for Christmas Day celebrations. He just wished he had better news for them. At one point he’d thought Chris and Mary were serious, but things hadn’t worked out. Still, they remained friends and whenever they came to town they made it a point to visit Chris.

 

Orin stood up and looked at the presents nestled beneath the tree and silently prayed Buck would call soon to update him. He knew he could call them, and if he didn’t hear from anyone in half an hour he’d do just that. He walked to the window and looked out at the snow covered ground and wondered how God could create such beauty and yet, people like Ella Gaines could be so cruelly ugly.

 

“Orin, what time is it?” Evie asked.

 

“It’s three.”

 

“Has there been any word?”

 

“Not yet,” Travis said and smiled when she wrapped her arms around his waist.

 

“They’ll find him,” Evie told him and reached for the phone when it rang. “Hello.”

 

“Hello, Mrs. Travis, it’s Ezra Standish. Can I speak to Orin?”

 

“Of course,” Evie said and handed the phone to her husband. “It’s Ezra.”

 

“Ezra, tell me you got something?”

 

“We found him, Orin. We’re at the hospital with him now.”

 

“How bad?” Travis asked and listened as Standish updated him on what they knew. “Look, Mary and Billy will be here shortly, but I want you to call me as soon as you know anything else.”

 

“I will.”

 

“And Ezra…get some rest,” Travis said and hung up.

 

“Chris is in the hospital. He’s hurt, but he should be okay.”

 

“What about Ella Gaines and Jack Averil?”

 

“Ella’s dead, and Averil’s in jail. They also arrested a woman doctor. She’s cooperating and told the police there were at least two others involved and there are warrants out for their arrests,” Travis told his wife.

 

“Ella’s dead,” Evie whispered. She knew what the woman had cost Chris Larabee and breathed a little easier now that the woman was out of his life for good. “Lord have mercy on her soul.”

 

“I don’t think the Lord will be her judge, Evie. I think she’s already standing before Satan,” Orin told her.

 

“Then she’s where she belongs, Orin. I’m sure Mary will understand if you go to the hospital,” Evie told him.

 

“There’s nothing I can do there right now, besides they’ll call when they have more news,” Orin said and moved to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Chris heard voices speaking softly and fought to open his eyes. He had no idea how much time had passed, but he recognized Simmons’ voice as he spoke with a woman. They both seemed to be engrossed in several x-rays and he knew they were talking about his leg. He cleared his throat and licked at dry lips

 

“Why am I not surprised you’re fighting the meds,” Simmons said with a shake of his head.

 

“How bad?” the blond asked.

 

“In true Larabee fashion you’re beat to hell and gonna be a guest here for at least a week,” Simmons said. “This is Dr. Donna Murray. She’s the orthopedic surgeon on call and we’ve been looking at the x-rays of your leg.”

 

“Hell,” Larabee said.

 

“And then some. You were right about it being broken, but I’m going to let Dr. Murray explain what needs to be done,” Simmons said.

 

“Mr. Larabee, I’m not going to beat around the bush, but if you want to walk without a limp you’re going to require surgery and physiotherapy,” Murray told him.

 

“When?” the blond asked.

 

“As soon as possible. I’ve spoken with the surgical department and we should be able to do this in two hours,” Murray told him.

 

“What are you going to do?” Larabee asked.

 

“Well, I’m going to realign the bone and a few other things,” Murray said and looked at Simmons. “How’s his blood pressure?”

 

“Better now that he’s acted like Count Dracula. Oh, I should tell you to thank your guardian angel again. He gave blood and it’s flowing through your veins right now,” Simmons answered.  

 

“Mr. Larabee I’ll check with you when the OR is ready,” Murray said before leaving the room.

 

“Guess this means I miss Turkey Dinner,” Larabee said tiredly.

 

“I’m sure they’ll wait until you get out of here before they celebrate…actually, they have more than one reason to celebrate. You’re lucky to be alive from what I hear,” Simmons said.

 

“She was crazy…she killed Sarah and Adam,” the blond said sadly.

 

“Well, she can’t hurt you anymore,” Simmons told him.

 

“I know, but I can’t help thinking she died too fucking easy. She should burn in hell for what she put Sarah and Adam through,” Larabee said, shifting slightly and causing pain to flare in his side.

 

“I’m going to have the nurse give you a shot,” Simmons told him. “How do you feel about some company?”

 

“The boys are still here?”

 

“Yes, they are. Did you really think they’d leave without seeing you for themselves?”

 

“No, guess not,” the blond said.

 

“I can tell them you’re sleeping,” Simmons suggested.

 

“No, thanks, Simmons, but I think I need to thank my guardian angels,” Larabee said and nodded in gratitude as the nurse injected the prescribed medication into his IV.

 

“All right, Larabee, but you need to rest so don’t make me come in here and kick their asses to the curb,” Simmons said and left the room.

 

“Mr. Larabee, make sure you don’t eat or drink anything until after surgery,” Joanna told him before leaving.

 

Chris smiled weakly at the men who entered the room and knew he had to be the luckiest sonofabitch in the world right now. These men had come back from vacation to search for him and he owed them his life. If they hadn’t arrived when they did, his life would have been unbearable. 

 

“Hey, Chris,” Dunne greeted exuberantly.

 

“Hey, Kid,” Larabee said and felt a lump rise in his throat as he looked at his team, his band of brothers who, time and time again, had saved his life in more ways than one.

 

“It’s good to see you, Son,” Sanchez told him.

 

“Thanks, Josiah,” Larabee said and looked at his left hand. The ring that meant so much to him was gone, and this time he was pretty sure it was for good. A deep seeded sadness seeped into him at the thought of the loss of the symbol of his love for Sarah Larabee.

 

“What’s wrong, Chris?” Wilmington asked.

 

“She took it, Buck,” the blond said.

 

“Took what?” Dunne asked curiously.

 

“His ring,” Wilmington said and bit his lower lip at the thought of the horror Ella Gaines caused in his friend’s life. Why the hell couldn’t she have died at birth and saved so many people this kind of misery. He silently vowed to check the house and Ella’s belongings for the ring, if he couldn’t find it, he would speak to a jeweler and see if he could replicate the ring that symbolized eternal love.

 

“It’s just a ring,” Larabee said and tried to hide the devastating feeling it caused. God, help him, but it was more than that and now that it was gone, he was afraid he would forget the love they shared. He closed his eyes in an effort to keep his emotions from showing, but he knew the others could read the turmoil as easily as if he’d spoken aloud.

 

“Chris, is there anything you need?” Jackson asked.

 

“No, thanks, Nathan, but I’m not supposed to eat or drink anything until after surgery,” Larabee told them.

 

“Do you know when that’ll be?” the medic asked.

 

“Dr. Murray said as soon as the OR was ready for me,” Larabee answered.

 

“Did she tell you what they were going to do?” Jackson asked.

 

“Yes, but it was just more mumbo jumbo to me,” the injured man told him. “She said something about re-aligning the bone. You boys should go celebrate Christmas.”

 

“We already are…miracles include being able to spend time with the people we care about. We’re right where we belong so relax and let the rest of us watch your back,” Sanchez ordered.

 

“Thanks, Boys,” Larabee said and relaxed as the meds took effect and he fell asleep.

 

“Why don’t you boys go get something to eat? I’ll stay with Chris,” Tanner told them and looked pointedly at Ezra, who looked paler than when he’d first seen him.

 

“That sounds like a good plan,” Sanchez told them.

 

“I’m…”

 

“Ezra, you’re going. You look like you’re going to fall on your ass so let’s go get your uncle and put some food in your belly,” Jackson ordered.

 

“I’ll stay with Vin,” Wilmington said and knew the others understood his need to be close to Larabee.

 

“We’ll bring you back a sandwich,” Sanchez said and left the two men to watch over their friend.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Jack Averil sat alone in his cell, silently cursing Chris Larabee and Ella Gaines. Why couldn’t he have made her see Larabee was dangerous? Why wouldn’t she listen to him? Why didn’t she see Larabee for the bastard he was? Now she was dead and that bastard owned everything she had. He’d known about her will, known she was leaving everything she owned to the man she loved. He had his own money, his own belongings and could afford a good lawyer, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t have welcomed Ella’s wealth. God, help him, but Larabee didn’t deserve her.

 

Jack silently cursed as he heard movement outside his cell and looked at the cop standing there. He didn’t speak as the man unlocked the cell and motioned for him to get out.

 

“Your lawyer is here,” the man said.

 

Jack cursed as the cuffs were locked around his wrists and attached to a belt around his waist. It was normal, but that didn’t mean he had to like it as he followed the officer away from the holding cell and into an interrogation room where his lawyer was seated.

 

“Leave us alone,” the lawyer ordered and waited for the cop to leave before looking at his client. “What the hell did you get yourself into, Jack?”

 

“Ella’s dead,” Averil said simply.

 

“Good riddance. Maybe now you won’t be so blind to her influence,” Donald McBride told him. They’d known each other since grade school and had spent time together on vacations. It was on one of those vacations that Jack Averil had fallen under Ella Gaines’ dark spell. Now, she was dead, and maybe he could find something to redeem his friend’s life.

 

“Ella was the love of my life, Donald, and I won’t have you insult her. Arrange for bail and get me out of here. I have some unfinished business with Chris Larabee,” Averil snarled.

 

“I’m afraid you underestimate the enormity of the trouble you’re in, Jack. I can’t get an arraignment until after Christmas and even then you should realize you’d probably be denied bail. You’re wanted for the murder of Sarah and Adam Larabee. Kidnapping and forcible confinement and several other charges that could easily get you sentenced to life in prison or worse,” McBride told him.

 

“I pay you enough money to get me out of stuff like this!”

 

“Not enough to work a miracle and that’s what it would take to get you out on bail. I’m afraid you’re stuck here until your trial.”

 

“If you can’t do the job then get me someone who can. I’m not staying here!” Averil spat and slammed his cuffed hands on the small table.

 

“That’s your problem, Jack, you think you can do what you want and not face the consequences, but this time you’re wrong. Ella may be dead, but you’re the one who has to face a jury and convince them that you had nothing to do with any of this. I should tell you that Dr. Ming has already made a plea bargain and told them everything she knows. They’ve arrested Reginald Fitzpatrick and Jonathan Carter on suspicion of kidnapping and forcible confinement. These are serious charges, Jack, and they’ll be looking to cop a plea so maybe you should talk now and make me understand why you did this.”

 

“I won’t betray Ella.”

 

“Then you’re looking at some serious time, Jack, and as good as I am I won’t be able to get you out of it,” McBride told him, and stared across the small table at him. “Ella’s dead, Jack, you won’t be betraying her if you say the things that could shorten your sentence.”

 

“You’ve got me convicted without a trial.”

 

“You’re kidding me right? There’s no way I can get you out of this without jail time. Remember that show we watched…My Cousin Vinny…well it’s like Vinny said there’s no way this is not going to trial and you’d better not make the mistake of thinking you’re going to buy your way out of this one,” McBride said.

 

“I pay you good money to get me out of shit like this, Donald!”

 

“Not nearly enough, Jack. Look, there’s nothing I can do except tell you to hope for a plea bargain. Tell them Ella was blackmailing you or threatening you, anything that might lessen your sentence.”

 

“I won’t betray her.”

 

“Then my hands are tied and you might as well get used to being behind bars,” McBride told him, his tone frustrated as he closed his briefcase.

 

“If you won’t do what I ask then I’ll find someone who will.”

 

“Good luck with that,” McBride said and knocked at the door to signal he was finished.

 

Jack Averil cursed his luck and vowed that someday Chris Larabee would pay for taking Ella Gaines from him. How the hell could he not see her for the beautiful woman she was? How could he not appreciate the love she had for him?

 

“All right, Averil, back to your cell!” the cop said and pulled the prisoner to his feet.

 

Jack pulled free of the man and stood tall as he walked toward the holding cell that would be his home until they moved him to a prison where he would await trial. He knew now that he would spend the rest of his life behind bars, but somehow he would find a way to make Larabee pay. Maybe not today, or even next week, but at some point in time Chris Larabee would rue the day he’d turned his back on Ella Gaines.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Ezra Standish knew his uncle was watching him, but didn’t open his eyes. The sofa was surprisingly comfortable, or else those little white pills he’d taken worked a miracle of their own. Chris had been taken to the OR nearly an hour ago and while he was there they’d also repair the damage to his side. He’d slept fitfully while the team waited for Larabee’s move to recovery, but so far no word had come from Simmons. It was almost nine PM on Christmas Day and no one felt like celebrating until they knew how Chris was doing.

 

“Ezra, ain’t no point in pretendin’ you’re asleep so you might as well eat something,” Hiram Standish ordered and waited for the younger man to open his eyes. 

 

“I’m not hungry…”

 

“Then drink the broth,” Hiram ordered and took the lid off the aromatic soup Buck had brought from the deli down the street.

 

“Coffee?”

 

“Not until you finish that.”

 

“I am not a child to be bribed,” Ezra snapped, and saw his uncle’s right eyebrow perk up.

 

“Didn’t I tell you you’d always be a child in my eyes and that’s never going to change?”

 

“Might as well eat up, Son,” Sanchez said.

 

“Where is everyone?” Ezra asked.

 

“They went to stretch their legs. Rain and Inez are here and JD called Nettie to give her an update. They’ll be on the next flight so JD is going to pick them up,” Sanchez answered.

 

“Anything new on the other miscreants involved with Chris’ incarceration at that house?” Ezra asked and grumbled when his uncle pointed to the cup of hot soup. “I’m getting to it.”

 

“The police picked up the two men and spoke to the justice of the peace. Chris was officially married to Ella, but he could easily get that annulled after what she put him through. Robert said they picked up Amanda Rice and she ID’d the two men as the ones who bought the drugs from her. She’s facing some serious charges from the hospital, but she’s hoping that by cooperating the DA will be lenient with her,” Sanchez explained.

 

“Ella should be here to pay for what she did,” Ezra said.

 

“She paid with her life and cannot hurt Chris anymore. I believe that’s probably the best thing in the long run,” Sanchez observed.

 

“I know, but he should have been able to watch them close the door on some dark cell where she would spend the rest of her life. She died too easy.”

 

“I know, but she’s probably already burning in hell for what she did. Let that be a comfort to you and to Chris,” Sanchez said. “Drink your soup, Son, it’s going to be a long night.”

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Vin and Buck stood outside the surgical waiting room, anxious for any news on Chris Larabee. The surgery should have been over by now, and they prayed that nothing had gone wrong, that Larabee had beaten the odds without having to face any complications. At least no more than he usually had anyway.

 

Several nurses had passed them, but none had anything to say about Larabee. Roy Simmons had stopped by to let them know that Dr. Murray was just making sure she didn’t miss anything. He’d told them not to read anything into that, just look at it for what it was…a surgeon making damn sure she did her job right the first time.

 

“You know Ezra’s paying to have the headstones repaired?” Wilmington asked and saw the surprise in the other man’s eyes. He knew it wasn’t that they didn’t expect things like that from the gambler; it was just that it was happening so fast.

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“I talked to Reynolds, the caretaker at Holy Cross. He told me they’d be starting work right away and should have it finished before the New Year,” Wilmington said. 

 

“Maybe we should all chip in?”

 

“I thought about that, but I think Ezra needs this.  I think he feels responsible for what happened,” Wilmington offered.

 

“Why should he? No one could have known Ella would show up now. Hell, we all thought she’d finally given up on him,” Tanner supplied.

 

“Did we? Did you really believe that she was gone for good?”

 

“No, a woman like that thinks she’s above everyone else…least she can’t hurt him anymore.”

 

“Yeah, maybe now he can find happiness again,” Wilmington observed and looked toward the door as it opened and Dr. Murray walked toward them. “How is he, Doc?”

 

“He’s in recovery and should make a full recovery. The break was bad, but it should heal now that it’s been properly set.  He’ll be in a cast for at least six weeks, and he’ll need physiotherapy, but at least he shouldn’t have a limp,” Murray said.

 

“When can we see him?” Wilmington asked.

 

“Roy said that’d be one of the first questions you’d ask. He’s in recovery and will be there for an hour then he’ll be moved to a room on the surgical floor. Check at the main desk and they’ll tell you what room he’ll be in,” the surgeon told them.

 

“Thanks, Doc,” Wilmington said.

 

“You’re welcome, now if you’ll excuse me I’m late for my Christmas Dinner,” Murray said and smiled. “I’m glad your friend is strong and Roy tells me you guys will make sure he does what he’s supposed to.”

 

“We will,” Wilmington vowed and watched her leave before he followed Vin to the waiting room.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

“Mr. Larabee, can you hear me?”

 

Chris heard the soft, but strong voice speaking to him as if through a thick layer of fog and slowly surfaced until he managed to open his eyes. The woman was unfamiliar, but the smile on her face let him know he was somewhere safe. She seemed to be asking him something, but he couldn’t quite grasp what it was.

 

“Welcome back. How do you feel?”

 

“Thirsty,” Larabee managed.

 

“I’ll get you some water in a minute. How is the pain right now?”

 

“It’s fine,” Larabee told her as she checked his IV. He closed his eyes and opened them again when the recovery room nurse spoke to him.

 

“Here, try just a little,” she told him and held the straw to his mouth.

 

“Thanks,” he said when she took it away.  “What time is it?”

 

“It’s a little after midnight,” the woman answered. “We’re going to move you to a room in a couple of minutes and let you sleep.”

 

“Sounds good,” Larabee said sleepily. He drifted toward sleep, his heart light for the first time in many years as he thought about Sarah and Adam and the unborn baby he’d called Rose. They were and always would be the key to the man he’d become, or did not become after Ella had murdered them in a jealous rage.

 

“Mr. Larabee, we’re going to transfer you to the bed now, so just relax and let us do the work.”

 

“Hmm,” Larabee mumbled and gasped when they lifted him from the gurney and onto the more comfortable hospital bed. He sucked air between tightly clenched teeth and held his arm tight against his side as he tried to ride out the nauseating pain. He knew from experience it wouldn’t last long and heard the morphine infusion pump kick in.

 

“That should work pretty fast, Mr. Larabee, and it will make you sleepy, so don’t fight it. There’s a call button at you right hand if you need anything,” the nurse explained.

 

“Thanks,” the blond said and sighed as sleep overtook him once more. He didn’t hear the nurse speaking to the three men who entered, nor did he see them take up positions in the room.

 

“Ezra, why don’t you go home and get some sleep?” Wilmington asked of the injured gambler.

 

“I assure you I have had enough sleep for a week,” Standish said and sat on the empty bed next to Larabee’s.

 

“Somehow I doubt that,” Tanner observed.  “Why don’t you take advantage of that bed?”

 

“Go ahead, Ezra, something tells me Simmons arranged for a double room because he knows how stubborn you are,” Wilmington said.

 

“Me? Stubborn? Bite yourself,” Standish said, but laid back and closed his eyes. He listened to the two men talking softly, but it wasn’t long before his mind and body gave in to the rest he needed.  

 

Vin and Buck moved to the window and silently watched the sleeping men. They knew Hiram Standish was spending the night at Josiah’s home, but they would all be here as soon as visiting hours opened.

 

“I called Robert and asked if we could look through Ella’s and Jack’s personal belongings,” Wilmington told him.

 

“Chris’ ring?” Tanner asked softly.

 

“Yeah, God, I hope she didn’t get rid of it. He’d be devastated if he lost it for good,” the ladies’ man observed.

 

“I know, it’s his last connection with Sarah,” Tanner whispered and grew silent as the monitors beeped softly and verified that Larabee was sleeping soundly.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Roy Simmons carefully looked over Larabee’s chart as the nurses continued with their morning routine. The injured man was running a slight temperature, but considering what he’d been through, that was normal. The problem was with Larabee; normal was a relative thing that could go down the tubes pretty damn fast. 

 

“How many are in there with him?” Simmons asked the nurse who was caring for the injured blond.

 

“Three. As you expected Ezra Standish is sleeping in the next bed,” Cassie Musgrove answered.  

 

“Good thing we didn’t need the bed. How was Larabee’s night?”

 

“He had a quiet night, and was awake when they took blood this morning,” Musgrave told him.

 

“Well, I guess I’ll go see if I can’t get him grumbling over something this morning,” Simmons said and saw the smile on the young woman’s face. Most of them knew him well enough to understand the verbal sparring match he had with some of his patients and knew it was simply a way to ease tension.

 

Simmons moved to the door and pushed it open, not surprised to see Wilmington and Tanner standing guard over the two sleeping men. He nodded to them before looking at the monitors attached to the patient.

 

“Tell me his numbers are good,” Wilmington said.

 

“They are, considerably better than I expected this morning,” Simmons told him and shook his head when Larabee grumbled and told him to leave him alone. “I will as soon as I make sure you’re not going to try to go AWOL on me.”

 

“Just where would I go with all these lovely accessories?” the blond spat.

 

“I can see you’re going to be a barrel of laughs for the nurses today,” Simmons said and opened the chart.

 

“No, just for the man who pushes my buttons,” Larabee told him.

 

“Actually, pushing your buttons is a dream of mine. It’s one of the reasons I stick my hands in the freezer before I come to see you. Oh, and wait until you feel the stethoscope,” the physician warned.

 

“Your bedside manner is non-existent,” the blond snarled.

 

“Only for you, Larabee, only for you,” Simmons said. “Seriously, Chris, you’re a lucky man and although the injuries are serious you’re going to be fine unless you do something stupid…”

 

“Chris? Do something stupid? Now why would you think that?” Wilmington asked with a grin.

 

“Shut the hell up, Buck,” Larabee groused as Simmons pulled back the blankets and placed the stethoscope on his chest. He gasped and tried to shove it away. “You weren’t kidding about the freezer were you, Doc?”

 

“Hell, no, after all I have a reputation to keep,” the physician told him with a grin. “Well, your lungs sound good and your ticker’s beating loud and clear so I guess you’ll live.”

 

“You guess?” Larabee grumbled.

 

“Well, sometimes I just like to guess at things. Now, I know you boys have been here all night, but I think you need to get sleeping beauty out of here…”

 

“I can go…”

 

“I said sleeping beauty, not the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Sorry, Larabee, but you’ll be here for a few more days. I feel sorry for the nurses already,” Simmons said.

 

“A few days…”

 

“Don’t bank on that…you’ll be here until I sign your discharge papers. Dr. Murray will be in later to talk to you about physiotherapy, but she’s happy with how surgery went,” Simmons told him as Standish sat up and looked around sleepily. “If these boys really like you they’ll bring you in a real turkey dinner.” 

 

“I think that could be arranged,” Wilmington said. He’d already spoken to Inez and found out she was in cahoots with Rain to do just that. They were cooking up a meal fit for a king and would make sure they brought Larabee in a plate of dinner and dessert later in the day.

 

“What’s going on?” Standish asked when he shook off the last remnants of sleep.

 

“They were just talking about getting you out of my hospital before the board decides to bill your insurance for sleeping in one of our beds,” Simmons said.

 

“I was not sleeping…”

 

“Yeah, ya were callin’ in the cows, Ezra,” Tanner said.

 

“I do not…”

 

“Believe me…you snore, Ezra,” Wilmington said.

 

“Well, as much as I’d like to stay and hear this engrossing conversation as to whether or not Standish snores I have other patients to see,” Simmons said and looked pointedly at Larabee. “Rest and use that button or I’ll have the nurse reprogram it. Understood?”

 

“Understood,” Larabee told him. He respected Simmons and welcomed the verbal sparring whenever the man showed up. He was a strange contrast with Stacey Midland, but the two worked well together. 

 

“Chris, me and Buck are gonna take Ezra back ta his place. Is there anything ya need us ta bring in today?”

 

“No, I’m good. I don’t suppose there’s any point in telling you all to stay home and have a real Christmas,” the blond said.

 

“No point at all, Stud,” Wilmington said and leaned in close. “Where’d you hide it?”

 

“Where’d I hide what?” Larabee asked.

 

“My Christmas present.”

 

“What makes you think I got you anything?” Larabee grumbled and couldn’t stop the smile as Wilmington and Tanner looked like crestfallen kids. “Hell…”

 

“I knew it…what is it?” Wilmington asked again.

 

“You’ll find out when I get out of here,” Larabee said.

 

“I got a key, Buck,” Tanner said and wagged his eyebrows. “We could go see for ourselves.”

 

“You do that and it goes back,” Larabee warned.

 

“Have no fear, Chris. For a small monetary fee I shall endeavor to keep them away from your home,” Standish said.

 

“And who is going to keep you from searching for them?” Larabee asked. “Look, Boys, I’m tired, so get the hell out of here and let me get some sleep.”

 

“All right, Cowboy, we’ll be back this afternoon,” Tanner said and ushered Standish and Wilmington from the room.

 

Larabee lay back and closed his eyes. He knew the nurse would be in with breakfast soon and was surprised at how hungry he felt. He looked down at his left hand and felt as if he’d lost a sacred part of his soul and wondered what Ella had done with it. Was his ring gone for good? Had she really disposed of it? God, help him, but he could live with the loss, but it already felt like he was forgetting what they looked like, forgetting the sound of Adam’s laughter or the smile when Sarah looked at him. He didn’t want that to happen, not now, not ever.

 

Chris turned to the window and was surprised to see a beautiful red cardinal perched on the snow covered branch of a spruce tree. The bird was a majestic creature and he’d seen many of them around his home, but this one just gave him a feeling of hope. He’d survived Ella and she was dead. She could no longer hurt those he cared about and if she’d really made him sole heir to everything she owned, then he could make something of it. Every penny would go to the hospital and would ensure that Sarah, Adam, and Baby Rose would be remembered as long as the hospital stood. It would not take away the emptiness in his heart, but it would go a long way toward healing his soul.

 

Chris knew it was time to press the button and receive the prescribed medication and did it before his stubborn pride made him hold out a little longer. He pressed the button and closed his eyes as Sarah’s memory followed him into his dreams.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Wilmington looked at the ring he held in his hand and knew Robert Miller could be in trouble if anyone found out he’d released it from the evidence locker. Buck had left Vin with Ezra and Hiram while he drove to the police station to meet with the captain. The man had been their friend for many years and he’d bent the rules for them on many occasions. The Firm was a specialized agency that was sometimes called when the police needed someone on the outside, someone who wasn’t easily recognized. There were times when the government security agencies called on them, and most of the team had clearance to work with different sectors of those agencies.

 

Buck stood in the doorway of his friend’s hospital room and watched him sleep. How many times during their many years of friendship had he found himself watching Chris sleep? He always looked so innocent, so at peace when he slept, yet, Buck knew that was not the case. Chris often carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, and bore the marks of years of doing a job that few people acknowledged, and even fewer showed their appreciation.

 

Wilmington thought about the other evidence Miller’s people had found at the house. The suitcase full of newspaper clippings and personal items that belong to Chris Larabee spoke of the obsession the woman had. He wasn’t sure if they should tell Chris that she had also kept a journal and had written of her plan to kill anyone who had ever interfered in her plans for Chris. The bitch had even explained her plans for Mary and Billy Travis and it didn’t seem to matter that Mary had already married someone else.

 

“Are you going to stay there and hold up the walls or are you coming in?”

 

“Sorry, Chris, I thought you were sleeping,” Wilmington said.

 

“I was, but you know I never sleep very well in here,” Larabee told him. “I thought you were going home?”

 

“I was, but I had an errand to run first,” the rogue said.

 

“What kind of errand?”

 

“I needed to stop at the station and pick something up,”

 

“What?”

 

“I believe this belongs to you,” Wilmington said and held out his pinky. He saw the change in Larabee’s eyes as moisture appeared even as he reached for the ring.

 

“Buck,” Larabee managed around the constriction in his throat. He didn’t have the energy, couldn’t draw on the words as he looked at the ring and then at his long-time friend.

“Miller gave it to me this morning,” Wilmington answered the unspoken question.

 

“She said she disposed of it,” Larabee managed.

 

“She lied, Ol’ Son,” the rogue told him and watched as the blond put the ring back where it belonged. Maybe, someday, the ring would be removed, but that would only happen when Chris allowed it. Until then no one had the right to take it from him and Buck would fight tooth and nail to make sure his friend had it with him.

 

“Thanks, Buck,” the blond whispered.

 

“Anytime,” Wilmington said and pulled a chair closer to the bed. “She was crazy, Chris.”

 

“I know, and was, is the operative word right now. She can’t hurt anyone anymore,” Larabee said and looked out the window. “I think she would have killed all of you, Buck. Not because you did anything wrong, but because you wouldn’t just sit back and let her take me.”

 

“You got that right,” the rogue said and saw the look he’d seen too many times since meeting Chris Larabee. “She was crazy, Chris, I had no choice…”

 

“Hell, Buck, I know that. She’s dead so let it rest, right?”

 

“Right, and now you can think about what’s in front of you and not what’s hovering over your shoulder,” Wilmington observed and saw a hint of a smile form on Larabee’s face. It was real, and for the first time in more years than he cared to remember, it was because Satan’s bitch was back where she belonged. “Go ahead and sleep, Chris, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

“Yes, you will,” Larabee said and sighed, not because he was tired, but because there was a lightness in his heart and a bright future ahead of him without the darkness that had surrounded his soul.

 

Buck had heard the sigh and saw the slight smile as Larabee slipped into a peaceful sleep. It felt as if they’d finally come full circle where Ella Gaines was concerned. She was dead now, and could no longer hurt anyone and if he knew Chris as well as he thought he did, then her money would indeed be used to dedicate a section of the hospital to Sarah, Adam, and Baby Rose. He just wished they’d caught her before she’d taken so much from them.

 

“I’m sorry, Sarah,” he whispered and immediately smiled when he thought about those words and what she would have said to him had she been alive. Sarah’s light would always be with them as long as Chris was alive and he vowed to make sure his friend realized that.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Ezra had never been so glad to crawl into his own bed. He’d slept fitfully in Larabee’s room, but had to admit that he was spoiled when it came to his own feather mattress. He lay down and closed his eyes, fighting hard to ignore the pounding in his skull as he tried to get comfortable.

 

“You’re a damn fool if you think you can get rid of that headache by closing your eyes.”

 

“I was hoping to have some quiet, Uncle Hiram.”

 

“You will…as soon as you take these and give me some peace and quiet of my own. That moaning can grate on my nerves,” the elder Standish stated.

 

“I was not moaning….”

 

“Okay groaning then…either way it tells me you need these more than that bottle does so take them and we can both get some rest,” Hiram ordered.  

 

Ezra knew there was no point in arguing with the older man. The only one who stood a chance against him was Maude, but more often than not, she backed down. This man had done so much for him and shown him what it meant to have family and Ezra would always be grateful for that and more. He swallowed the pills with water and lay back on the pillows as Hiram Standish covered him with a blanket.

 

“Go ahead and sleep, Nephew, I’ll be here if you need anything.”

 

“Thank you, Uncle Hiram,” Ezra said and heard the older man leave. He knew there was no way he could ever repay what the man had done over the years, and finally realized, unlike with his mother, he wasn’t expected to. He drifted toward sleep as soft Christmas music reached his ears and felt as if he had come home.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

 

Chris knew he was being stubborn, but he was tired of being in this bed. It didn’t bother him that he had a cast on his leg amongst other injuries, but it seemed Simmons was as stubborn as he was.

 

“Now, look here, Larabee. I’m not going to argue with you…”

 

“Good, then send someone in with a pair of crutches!”

 

“So I can beat some sense into you with them?” Simmons snapped. 

 

“You wouldn’t dare!”

 

“Try me!”

 

“Then get Dr. Midland in here!”

 

“Stacey’s in California with her brother. I wish I’d gone with her,” the physician spat.

 

“I do too!” Larabee snarled.

 

“Are we having problems in here?” Nettie Wells asked as she opened the door on the two stone-faced men.

 

“No!” Larabee spat and realized who he was speaking to. “Sorry, Nettie, when did you get back?”

 

“Casey and I got in last night, but it was too late to come down here. What’s going on?”

 

“Simmons is being…”

 

“Larabee’s being a jackass as usual. He wants out of that bed, but Dr. Murray wants him to give it another 24 hours,” Simmons said.

 

“Chris, please don’t tell me you’re going against your surgeon’s orders. I know you’re not a fool…”

 

“I know he is,” Simmons said.

 

“Shut up, Simmons!” Larabee snapped.

 

“Uh oh, sounds like someone’s tired of being laid up,” Nettie said and smiled at the younger man. “Chris, remember what Sarah used to do when you thought you knew better than her and your doctors about what was best for you?”

 

“Don’t remind me,” Larabee said and shivered as he looked at the elderly woman. “She said she got that from you.”

 

“She did so don’t make me go in search of a bottle now,” Nettie told him. “I know you’re tired of being here, Chris, but it’s only been two days so give them a chance to take care of you.”

 

“I guess,” Larabee said as Simmons closed his chart.

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Wells,” Simmons said and smiled at the injured man. “It’s good to know there’s someone who knows how to handle you. We’ll get you out of bed tomorrow morning.”

 

“When can I go home?” Larabee asked.

 

“If you behave yourself you might be home in time for New Year’s Eve,” Simmons said.

 

“New Year’s…”

 

“If you behave,” Simmons reminded him before leaving the room.  

 

Chris felt the woman watching him closely and smiled at her as she sat on the edge of his bed. He knew she was worried about him and wanted to let her know that he really was okay. He didn’t say a word as she lifted his left hand and he knew she was looking at the ring that encircled his finger.

 

“JD told Casey she’s dead,” Nettie whispered.

 

“Yes, she is,” Larabee told her.

 

“Did you really marry her?”

 

“I had no choice, Nettie…”

 

“Oh, Chris, believe me I’m not judging you. I know you did what you had to do in order to survive and I’m grateful that you had the strength to do that. I’ve never been so proud of the man my niece married than I am right now.”

 

“She left me everything she owns, but I don’t want it,” Larabee told her.

 

“What are you going to do with it?”

 

“I’m putting every penny into a fund to open three new wings at Saint Vincents. A woman’s ward, a prenatal ward, and a pediatric ward and I’m going to make sure the dedication is known throughout the country.”

 

“That is a wonderful idea, Son.  Sarah, Adam, and Baby Rose will be remembered because of your selfless act,” Nettie said and hugged him as a soft sob escaped. “I am so proud of you.”

 

“Thank you, Nettie,” Larabee said and sighed tiredly as he shifted his weight on the bed. He knew he should push the button, but hated admitting that he needed the help to deal with the pain.

 

“You’re not fooling anyone, Chris, and since it’s just you and me you might as well push the button and be done with it,” Nettie said and smiled when he did as she suggested.

 

“I’m sorry you had to cut your vacation short,” Larabee told her.

 

“It wasn’t cut short, Son, it gave us all a new reason to celebrate the season. We got a miracle and I am grateful that we can all be together again.”

 

“Nettie, Simmons said I could go home in time for the New Year…how would you feel about helping me arrange a party for the boys?”

 

“I think that could be arranged,” Nettie said.

 

“I need to call mama and papa Delvecchio and thank them for what they did,” Larabee told her.

 

“JD said they helped find you,” Nettie observed.

 

“They did. The boys were closing in, but Mama knew something was up when those two men came for the cheesecake.”

 

“Chocolate raspberry?” 

 

“That’s the one,” Larabee said with a grin. “Good thing I seem to like strange things.”

 

“Yes, it is, now about this party. How many people do you plan to invite?”

 

“I never really gave it much thought, but I wanted to make it small and special. Maybe ring in the New Year with just family.”

 

“By family I take it you mean your team?”

 

“They are the only family, besides you, I have,” Larabee told her.

 

“Okay, so that means around 15 people…that is if I’m invited.”

 

“Do you even have to ask?”

 

“No, but I’m going to have to get together with Rain, Casey, and Inez to make these plans.”

 

“We could hire someone to do it.”

 

“Now, Chris, you know how we just love planning big celebrations so stay put and let us handle things.”

 

“Thanks, Nettie,” Larabee said as an orderly brought in his breakfast tray.

 

“Well, Son, I think that’s my cue to get out of here. Eat and rest…the new year is just around the corner and we both need to be ready for it.”

 

Chris smiled as she kissed him before she left the room. He looked at the food on the tray and picked up a piece of toast. There were also scrambled eggs and cereal and he knew he wouldn’t be able to finish it all, but he’d do the best he could before taking a nap. 

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

 

Buck looked at the man standing beside him and tried to figure out what made the man tick. Ezra’s reputation was that of a conman and gambler, but for those who knew and understood him, that was just a façade he hid behind. One he sometimes called on when he was working an undercover assignment. 

 

“Ezra, I don’t know what to say…thanks just doesn’t seem to cover it,” Wilmington said as he looked at the restored monuments. The company had done a fantastic job, and Reynolds had cleared the path to the graves for Larabee’s arrival. It was early on New Year’s Eve and they would all be headed for Larabee’s ranch when Chris was shown the results of the clean-up.

 

“I didn’t do it for the thanks, Buck. I did it because it was right. That woman, and I use the term lightly, tried to destroy everything and everyone Chris loved. I could not sit idly by and allow her to continue hurting him,” Ezra answered.

 

“I know and I think Chris is going to be very happy with the results. He thinks he’s coming here today to talk to the caretaker about getting the work done,” Wilmington explained. “You do know he’s going to want to repay you?”

 

“I am hoping he will accept it as the gift it is meant to be. I do not expect anything for this,” Standish told him.

 

“I know, and so does Chris, but it doesn’t mean he won’t talk to you,” Wilmington said and looked up when he heard the sound of a vehicle growing closer. He knew it would be Nathan and Vin bringing Chris to the gravesite and smiled at the thought of what he would see when he arrived.

 

Buck moved to stand beside Ezra, making sure Chris could not see the headstones until he was closer. Vin was able to drive the Jeep along the cleared road until he was within several hundred yards of the graves. They watched as Vin got out of the vehicle and went to the back where he took out a wheelchair. There was no snow on the path, but there was no way they’d let Larabee use crutches in case there was ice patches that could be dangerous for the injured man. 

 

“Chris, get in the chair!” Tanner ordered as Larabee grumbled and asked for the crutches.

 

“Vin, I don’t need…”

 

“Chris, you either get in the chair or back in the jeep. Your choice,” Jackson said.

 

“Sonofa…”

 

“Watch your language or I’ll tell Josiah you cursed on hallowed ground,” the medic told him and smiled when Larabee eased his body into the wheelchair and Tanner took the handles. They’d all seen the repair work done on the monuments and knew Larabee was in for a surprise as they reached the graves.

 

“Hey, Stud, you giving Nathan and Vin problems?” Wilmington asked.

 

“Ain’t he always?” Tanner asked.

 

“Where’s Reynolds? He said he’d be here with the repair company?” Larabee asked, pointedly ignoring the men.

 

“Chris, Ezra got something to say to you,” Wilmington told him.

 

“You okay, Ezra?” Larabee asked of the man who’d nearly died because of Ella Gaines.

 

“I am fine, Chris. I just…I mean…I…”

 

“Well, that’s a first…don’t think I’ve ever heard Ezra stumble over his words,” Jackson said.

 

“Why don’t we just let him see for himself,” Wilmington suggested and moved aside. He knew Ezra had done the same and watched as his long-time friend looked at the headstones. There was no mistaking the look of surprise and rapture as Vin pushed the wheelchair close enough for Chris to touch the newly repaired markers.

 

“How?” Larabee asked.

 

“Ezra arranged to have the restoration company repair them,” Wilmington answered.

 

“I did not want them left as they were,” Standish said.

 

“Ezra, I don’t know what to say,” Larabee whispered and looked at the man who was proving to be far more than a friend.

 

“The look on your face is enough, Chris. I hope I did not overstep my bounds by having them restored,” the gambler said.

 

“God, no, I thought I’d have to wait until after the New Year to do this. I…thank you,” Larabee said and swallowed the lump that rose in his throat. He knew he could offer to pay the man back, but to do so would tarnish the gift Ezra had given him. He closed his eyes and thanked God for surrounding him with these men he called brothers.  

 

“You are welcome, Chris,” Standish said and felt as if he’d truly done something to help Larabee heal.

 

Chris took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and offered his hand to the other man who accepted it and finally released it. This felt right, felt as if he could celebrate the holiday with his family without worrying about the dark cloud that hung over his head since Ella Gaines had taken his heart and soul from him.  He took a deep breath, looked at each man and smiled before touching his fingertips against his lips and then pressing them against both headstones. 

 

“I don’t know about the rest of you, but my toes are getting frostbite standing here,” Wilmington said after several minutes passed.

 

“It is a mite cold,” Tanner agreed.

 

“Chris, you sure you’re up to having people over today?” Jackson asked worriedly.

 

“As sure as I’ve ever been, Nathan, after all we’ve got plenty to celebrate,” Larabee answered.

 

“That we do, Cowboy,” Tanner said and took control of the wheelchair once more. Larabee was in for a surprise when they reached his ranch, a good one because they were all going to celebrate Christmas together, and open the gifts that had been placed beneath the tree.

 

“I miss you both, but I know you’ll be waiting for me,” Larabee said and nodded that he was ready to go. He looked at Ezra and smiled when the man moved to walk beside him as they headed for the jeep. He knew he could say something, but right now it wasn’t needed, Ezra Standish understood how much his gesture meant to him, and Chris would make sure he opened the finest bottle of whiskey in his liquor cabinet. The irony of it was, Ezra had been the one who gave it to him.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Chris shook his head at the sight that greeted him when they reached his home. There were several vehicles parked in the driveway and someone had taken it on themself to clear a pathway to his front door. He sat in the wheelchair, making only a token argument about needing it as the Texan pushed the chair up the ramp and into the house. 

 

“Welcome home, Chris,” Nettie said and kissed his cheek as the others fussed with hanging coats and ushering him into the living room.

 

“Thanks, Nettie, I can tell you’ve been busy in the kitchen,” Larabee said of the cinnamon spice scent that permeated the air.

 

“Guilty as charged, but I’m not the only one. Inez, Rain, and Casey are making sure the pies don’t burn,” the elderly woman told him.

 

“It’s good to see you out of the hospital, Brother,” Sanchez said and shook the man’s hand before taking control of the chair and pushing it toward the place of honor at the end of the table. They’d spent the morning rearranging the living room so that they could place a long table near the large Christmas tree next to the fireplace.

 

“You boys have been busy,” Larabee said as he shifted from the wheelchair to the chair placed at the head of the table.

 

“Welcome home, Chris,” Rain said as she placed a tray of sliced turkey at the center of the table.

 

“Thank you, Rain, you look beautiful,” Larabee said.

 

“Watch it, Chris, that’s my wife you’re talking about,” Jackson said with a grin.

 

“You’re a lucky man, Nathan,” the blond said.

 

“That I am,” the medic agreed and kissed his wife before taking a bowl of mashed potatoes from Inez and placing it next to the turkey.

 

“Senor Chris…”

 

“Inez, it’s time to get rid of the senor and call me Chris,” Larabee told him.

 

“Si, Chris, welcome home,” the pretty woman said as Casey and JD brought out the gravy and other foods that would complete the dinner.  

 

“Thanks,” the injured man said and smiled as he looked at the people he cared most about in the world. “I’m not going anywhere so stop staring at me like I’m going to disappear.”

 

“Wrong choice of words considering that’s exactly what happened,” Hiram Standish said. He’d stayed back to allow the younger man a chance to be with the people who cared about him.

 

“Hiram, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were here,” Larabee said.

 

“I can leave if you want me to,” the elder Standish offered.

 

“No, that’s not what I want. Today is about friendship and family, and it seems I have an abundance of both,” Larabee told them. 

 

“Well said, now just let your family look after you and everyone will get along just fine,” Hiram told him and moved to sit beside his nephew.

 

Chris looked at the people seated around the table and felt as if he really was the luckiest sonofabitch in the world. These men and women had proven to him that he deserved their friendship and loyalty. The fact that they’d given up their holiday plans to search for him made him smile before reaching for the glass of non-alcoholic wine Rain had poured for him.

 

“Chris, you look like you have something on your mind,” Nettie said.

 

“Indeed I do, Nettie,” Larabee said and awkwardly stood up. “I know most of you had plans for the holidays…plans that were cut short by me…”

 

“Wasn’t yer fault, Cowboy.”

 

“I know that, Vin, and believe me I’m grateful you did because spending the rest of my life married to her wasn’t something I wanted. I had no choice, but to marry her…”

 

“We know that, Chris, no one faults you for doing what you had to do to stay alive.”

 

“Thanks, Buck,” Larabee said. “Ella’s lawyer contacted me yesterday and Ella really did leave me everything she owns, but I don’t want it. I told him I wanted to give it to Saint Vincents so they can expand three departments in particular.”

 

“I was at the hospital this morning and the rumors are already flying, Chris. The three new wings are going to make Saint Vincents one of the best research hospitals in the country,” Rain told him.

 

“I hope so, Rain. God only knows how Ella got the money, but at least now it will be used to help people,” Larabee said. He didn’t tell them who the three new wings would be dedicated for, but most of them already knew. “I’d like to toast to the future and spending time with family and friends and to the new lives that will soon be in this world.”

 

“Amen,” the others said as their host sat back down and food was passed around the table.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Larabee sat in the easy chair with his injured leg elevated and a blanket over his lower legs. It was late or early depending on how you looked at it, well after five in the morning and the others were sleeping, at least he hoped they were. They’d opened the gifts and Chris had been shocked when Hiram Standish handed him a box wrapped in paper that showed several horses pulling Santa’s sleigh. It was one he’d never seen before and he shook his head when the elderly man placed it on the floor beside him.

 

Chris remembered the look on Ezra’s face when the gift was opened and a new saddle was revealed. He knew Hiram Standish had made it and looked at the conman when Vin lifted it from the box. He’d been about to make an excuse for not taking it when Hiram had told him a story about a young man who had asked him for a gift for a man he looked up to. Chris knew he meant Ezra and smiled before nodding his head slightly before simply saying thanks.

 

“Does Nathan know you’re up this late?”

 

“Probably not since he went home with Rain,” Larabee answered as Ezra sat on the sofa.

 

“Would you like something to drink?”

 

“I’d love a whiskey…”

 

“I don’t think…”

 

“Easy, Ezra, I said I’d love one, but I know better than that,” Larabee said. “How about you make a pot of your special coffee?”

 

“I think that could be arranged,” Ezra told him and stood up.

 

“Ezra, thank you,” the blond said and looked at the other man whose reputation did nothing to tell strangers who he really was, yet the people surrounding him knew and they would always stand by him.

 

“I assure you it is unnecessary, Chris. I did it for selfish reasons.”

 

“Really?” Larabee asked.

 

“Indeed, I remembered your complaints about saddle sores last summer.”

 

“That’s not what I meant.”

 

“I know, but again it is unnecessary. You would have done the same for us…for me.”

 

“Yes, I would,” Larabee said and smiled when Ezra walked past him and into the kitchen. He knew the others would be waking up before long and settled back as the lights on the tree twinkled with the same warmth that now surrounded him.

 

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Chris looked at the man seated on the other side of the glass and knew Jack Averil would kill him if given the chance. A week had passed since the New Year’s celebration and he knew his friends would give him hell if they knew he was here. He needed to face Averil on his own grounds and waited for the bastard to pick up the phone. The soft voice was laced with anger when he spoke.

 

“You didn’t deserve her love, Larabee.”

 

“Do you really think I wanted it?” the blond snapped.

 

“She loved you unconditionally and you turned your back on her. Now you have her money and I bet you’re going to spend it on yourself.”

 

“No, actually, I’m not, Jack. Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m setting up a trust fund with anything that’s left after the dedication at Saint Vincents.”

 

“What dedication? Are you trying to make amends to Ella by dedicating something in her name?”

 

“No way in hell. The money…her money is being used for three new wings in memory of Sarah, Adam, and Rose Larabee…”

 

“You bastard! How can you do that to Ella! She loved you…”

 

“Her kind of love is like walking on the edge of a knife and that’s not something I asked for. I heard you got turned down for bail…glad the judiciary system is working. Enjoy your stay, Jack, and get used to the view. You’re going to be here a long time. Maybe you should ask to share a cell with Reggie and Johnny…I’m sure they’d enjoy sharing a bunk with you,” Larabee said and stood up. He smiled and turned away, pointedly ignoring the angry man who slammed his fists against the glass.

 

Chris walked out of the jail and shook his head when he spotted six men standing just outside the guard’s tower. He should have known they’d find out where he was going and be there when he faced his nemesis. No one said a word as Jackson opened the passenger side of the agency van and helped him inside. Sanchez was already seated behind the steering wheel and once everyone was inside they drove away from the prison and the last reminder of Ella Gaines.

 

The End!


End file.
